Beyond the limit: The Limit Saga 2
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Regresan nuestros queridos genios! Esta vez ambos desean crear su propia historia juntos, pero podrían llegar a haber obstáculos más fuertes que ellos. Esta vez ya no están solos. Continuación de "There is a Limit" a petición del público! No se lo pierdan
1. Pequeños genios

**Antes de leer esta historia se recomienda leer primero el fic "There is a limit" también en fanfiction para poder entender mejor las cosas.

* * *

**

_**. -**__** Beyond the limit - .**_

_Este fic va dedicado exclusivamente a Sad.Whisper, coptesita, Salilakab, judi42, Karajita, saurakeiko, shikasergi, Deydra Douce, Linsa it, mana1989, lin, kmiloncia, JUEGOFRÍO, Lady Yunie y x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x, que pidieron la continuación de "There is a limit"_

_**I. **__**Pequeños genios**_

"_Aún no puedo creer que haya accedido a esto"_ se lamentaba Light en el aeropuerto. Revisaba la lista de vuelos para confirmar la llegada del tan esperado. Era el único vuelo ese día desde Inglaterra, y ya llegaba una hora de retraso.

Entonces finalmente llegó. Light se dirigió a la puerta de llegadas para recibir a los visitantes.

Dos niños aparecieron. No hubo duda alguna de que eran ellos a los que esperaba.

El menor, tenía el cabello corto ondulado blanco y una piel incluso un poco más pálida que la del detective. Vestía una larga camisa blanca y por si fuera poco unos pantalones blancos más anchos que su talla. Sus mismos tenis eran blancos. Lo único que contrarrestaba eran sus ojos, negros, como los del detective.

El mayor, tenía el cabello algo largo, rubio y lacio. Su piel era un poco más clara que la de Light. Vestía una playera verde hasta la cintura, y unos pantalones marrones claro, al igual que sus tenis. Traía una barra de chocolate en su mano derecha.

Ambos parecían llevarse más o menos con dos o tres años.

- Ustedes deben ser los niños de la Wammy's House¿verdad? – se acerca Light mostrando una cara amigable.

- Así es. Nosotros somos Mello y Near – introduce el de blanco, ahora conocido como Near.

- ¿Dónde está Ryuuzaki-sama? – se adelanta el mayor, ahora conocido como Mello. No parecía ser muy amigable.

- Él esta… esperándolos en su departamento – responde Light asumiendo que el detective ya les había notificado de su nombre falso.

- Claro, debe enviar al servicio a recogernos ya que él no debe mostrarse en público – afirma el rubio al otro niño con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- Yo no soy del servicio – reclama Light intentando contener su molestia. Nunca le habían gustado los niños.

- Como sea, andando – vuelve a adelantarse Mello comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida del aeropuerto dando un mordisco a su chocolate orgulloso. Near permaneció un momento mirando a Light como si lo examinara con la vista, entonces señala un par de maletas que estaban a unos metros de ellos. Light conteniendo cualquier disgusto que pudiera tener se limita a coger las maletas y a seguir de lejos junto con Near al rubio que aguardaba en la acera con una notable impaciencia.

Ya ingresando al departamento, Light deja el equipaje en la sala, mientras que ambos niños observaban el ambiente con asombro.

"_¿Pero que rayos les pasa?" _se pregunta Light al verlos por primera vez algo nerviosos. Cuando se escuchan un par de pasos venir de la otra habitación.

- L-sama… - susurra Mello al ver al detective frente a ellos.

- Nate, Mihael. Bienvenidos a la región de Kanto – saluda L sonriendo levemente.

- L-sama – llama Near sonriendo levemente también, mientras Mello se quedaba viéndolo un momento. De pronto sale disparado a abrazar a Ryuuzaki, quién le frota la cabeza algo conmovido. Light se sorprende.

- Que no te extrañe – le dice Near de modo que solo el universitario pudiese oírlo – L-sama es nuestro ídolo, de mí y de Mello. Ambos le tenemos un gran respeto.

- Entiendo – responde Light. _"Después de todo, los tres ya han vivido juntos antes"_

- Vengan, deben de tener hambre – ofrece L ingresando a la cocina con Mello por detrás. El resto les sigue.

En la mesa había una caja de rompecabezas nuevo y un par de barras de chocolate. Los niños toman asiento embelezados por las cosas, sin embargo le lanzan un mirada de petición al detective antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

- Adelante, es para ustedes – señala Ryuuzaki sacando una bolsa de galletitas de la alacena. Como por arte de magia ambos comienzan con lo suyo. El menor sacaba las piezas poco a poco acomodándolas en la mesa en su respectivo lugar, mientras que Mello habría impaciente uno de los chocolates para luego disfrutar su dulce sabor en la boca. Light permanecía allí algo admirado por la diversión que esos niños estaban teniendo – Light-kun¿me pasas uno de esos, por favor? – pide L señalando un grupo de recipientes vacíos. Light coge uno mediano y se lo pasa.

- Sabes que ya puedes llamarme simplemente Light ahora – le dice por lo bajo al detective.

- Sí, lo sé. Es solo que ya estoy acostumbrado a llamarte Light-kun desde antes – replica L buscando la manera de abrir la bolsa que sostenía.

- ¿L-sama? – llama Mello entonces - ¿Te importaría ver alguna película con nosotros esta noche?

- Claro que no, sería divertido. Pero llámame sólo Ryuuzaki¿de acuerdo, Mihael? – respondía L volteando para poder verlo un momento.

- D-de acuerdo – afirma Mello mirando a su chocolate.

- ¿Mihael? – pregunta Light mirándolo también.

- Para ti soy Mello – indica firmemente el rubio lanzándole una mirada muy seria.

- … - Light se inmuta un poco ante la frialdad del niño, pero L lo empuja levemente al seguir tratando de abrir la resistente bolsa.

- Terminé – anuncia Near contemplando su obra. Todos giran hacia él para observar el rompecabezas ya terminado sobre la mesa.

"_Impresionante" _piensa Light notando que esos niños eran también unos genios.

- Muy bien hecho, Nate – felicita el detective regresando a su tarea de abrir esa condenada bolsa.

- Entonces te llamas Nate – confirma Light confiando en que éste no fuera así de rudo como el otro.

- Para ti es simplemente Near – demanda Mello con la misma ferocidad de antes.

"_¿Serán hermanos? No, eso es imposible, demasiada diferencia" _sospecha Light esta vez devolviéndole la mirada al rubio, aunque claro, no tan fría.

- De todas formas¿por qué vinieron? – pregunta Light volviendo a su natural expresión.

- Queríamos ver a Ryuuzaki – contesta esta vez Near – todos los echamos de menos allá en el orfanato.

- Es verdad¿cómo están las cosas allá? – pregunta L consiguiendo unas tijeras victorioso.

- … - Near se queda en silencio clavando la vista en su rompecabezas armado. Mello lo observa un momento enojándose.

- ¡Mal, la gran mayoría esta mal! – responde sobresaltado Mello parándose de golpe – ¡los únicos que están como siempre son aquellos que no saben acerca de la muerte de Watari!

- … - el detective se había cortado con las tijeras al abrir la bolsa.

- Ryuuzaki – Light coge su dedo en seguida buscando una curita en el cajón próximo.

- ¡La noticia ha deprimido a varios! – continuaba Mello esforzándose por contener sus lágrimas - ¡Todos dependíamos de Watari!

- Mihael…

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora que él ha muerto!? – Mello golpea la mesa con sus puños demostrando su furia - ¡¿Quién va a ser nuestro padre?!

- Detente… - Near lo abraza obligándolo a sentarse. Por un momento el rubio parecía dispuesto a empujarlo para seguir, pero en lugar se eso se fue calmando, a pesar que sus puños seguían firmemente apretados.

Por un momento el silencio reina. Light continuaba mirándolos con sorpresa, pero entonces recordando la cortada del detective reanuda su labor con la curita. Justo entonces mira a L con más atención.

"_Ryuuzaki…"_ El detective tenía la mirada baja hacia el lavaplatos en donde estaban, su otra mano presionaba con fuerza el borde, y todo él prácticamente temblaba. Las galletitas se habían derramado por todo alrededor.

De repente Mello sale corriendo del cuarto, seguido por Near de cerca.

- ¡Esperen! – llama Light dando un paso adelante, pero rápidamente volteándose hacia el detective – Ryuuzaki¿te encuentras bien? – el detective tarda unos segundos en responderle.

- Debo… tengo que ir con ellos – se retira sin mirar al universitario a los ojos. Light se queda confundido por un momento, todo había pasado tan rápido.

- ¿Por qué…me siento tan mal al respecto? - se apoya al lavaplatos para dejarse caer hasta el piso. Mira una de las galletitas en forma de panda – Tan… culpable…

Fuera de la puerta de la cocina se encontraba aún el detective. Su intención era volver para explicarle mejor a Light su comportamiento, pero al parecer Light había pensado en voz alta.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?" _se pregunta L sin dejarse ver _"Él no recuerda nada, no puede recordar nada. ¿Pero olvidar el hecho acaso no significa olvidar también el sentimiento?"_ Observa la cuidadosamente puesta curita en su dedo.

Más tarde, L ya había hablado con ambos niños, pues ambos tenían diferentes maneras de demostrar su dolor por la pérdida. Light se había dedicado a ordenar todo en la cocina y a preparar algo de chocolate caliente para cuando sus tres acompañantes llegaran.

- ¡Light-kun! – Se escucha la voz de Ryuuzaki desde la sala – ¡Ven, vamos al cine!

- ¿Qué? – se acerca Light hasta ellos.

- Al cine. No tenemos buenas películas aquí – explica L nuevamente animado.

- Pero Ryuuzaki-sama¿no debería permanecer aquí todo el tiempo? – pregunta el rubio.

- No, ya no. Kira ya está muerto, así que no hay peligro de mostrar mi rostro. Además que nadie conoce mi nombre y hay un cero punto cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que alguien me descubra esta noche – aclara el detective.

- Jeje – ríe un poco Near al escuchar toda la respuesta del detective. Mello lo mira sorprendido.

- De acuerdo, vámonos – accede Light cogiendo su abrigo. Así todos van a la ciudad.

Los niños iban por delante, mientras que los jóvenes estaban a sus espaldas. Tanto Mello como Near se admiraban de toda la ciudad. En Inglaterra casi no salían del orfanato. Light continuaba sintiéndose culpable al ver a los dos infantes por su delante.

- Podrás llamarlos por sus nombres cuando te tengan más confianza – señala L sin quitarles la vista de encima.

- Si es que me llegan a tener confianza algún día – objeta Light algo serio.

- Lo harán. No te preocupes. Les conozco lo suficiente para garantizártelo – sigue el detective con una sonrisa en su rostro – Por cierto¿ya terminaste el trabajo para mañana?

- ¿Qué trabajo? – pregunta Light preocupándose.

- El de la universidad¿lo olvidaste?

- ¡Es cierto! Cielos, creo que se me fue.

- De igual forma, puedo ayudarte esta noche si quieres.

- ¿Esta noche, uh? – Light sonríe confiadamente, cuando los niños se detienen. Ya estaba frente al cine.

Ambos niños miraban admirados el tamaño de aquél negocio.

- Muy bien, yo compraré las entradas – se adelanta Light hacia la boletería – Cuatro entradas por favor para… la sala dos. Gracias.

"_Menos mal que aún no me compré ese pantalón que quería" _piensa el universitario viendo su billetera _"Aunque no me costará mucho volver a reunir esa cantidad de…"_

- Y ese también… y este de acá… ¿Esos de allí son masticables? – pedía el detective frente al mostrador de la tienda en el cine.

- … - Light se dirige a ellos sin guardar aún su billetera. Sabía que la usaría todavía.

- ¿Tú que quieres, Nate? – pregunta L al niño que observaba divertido todo lo que éste pedía.

- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre – indica Near.

- Veamos… unas popcorn medianas, por favor – pide el detective por él - ¿Y tú, Mihael?

- Yo… quiero un par de ésas – Mello señalaba unas barras de chocolate enormes en el mostrador.

- De acuerdo. Llevaremos cuatro – sigue pidiendo Ryuuzaki - ¿Algo para ti, Light-kun?

- Sólo un refresco, estaría bien – responde Light acercándose a la dependienta - ¿Cuánto sería todo?

- No tienes que pagarlo todo tú, Light-kun – sigue L al ver la disposición del otro.

- Está bien, puedo con esto – calma el universitario pagando lo indicado.

Una vez dentro el verdadero cine los niños observaban fascinados esa enorme pantalla en la que verían la película. Mello se sentó primero, seguido por Near, después L y finalmente al borde Light.

La película empieza, todos comienzan a picar lo suyo. Ya casi a la mitad de la presentación las golosinas del detective se agotaron.

- ¿No te gustaría éste? – Enseña Light a su compañero un enorme caramelo – Podría durarte bastante¿no crees? – el universitario sonreía, mientras que Ryuuzaki no perdía el caramelo de vista. Pero justo cuando decide cogerlo el otro se lo mete a la boca – Demasiado tarde – indica victorioso Light, sin embargo el detective lo jala con un brazo y une sus labios con los de él. Al separarse Light se da cuenta de que ya no tenía el caramelo. Le había derrotado, pero eso no importaba ahora, había conseguido lo que quería.

Al cabo de unos momentos, el detective se voltea a verlo nuevamente, y esta vez ambos se acercan para besarse. Luego de un rato el detective se voltea a ver si los niños los habían visto, pero afortunadamente no. Mello miraba la escena fijamente mientras que Near se aferraba a su brazo con temor, sin ver la película y casi dando la espalda al detective, después de todo era una película de suspenso: "Soy leyenda".

Al salir del cine Mello estaba emocionado por haber visto esa película, le había parecido genial, cosa que difería con Near, quién decía que el argumento era bueno pero que no veía la necesidad de tantos sobresaltos en la película.

- Ya tranquilo¿no me dirás que no podrás dormir esta noche, no? – pregunta el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo. Por detrás les seguían los jóvenes divertidos por el pequeño espectáculo que les brindaban.

Llegando de vuelta al departamento los niños se van a dormir en dos camas colocadas en el cuarto de huéspedes, mientras que los jóvenes estaban en la computadora terminando el trabajo de Light.

- ¿Y tú ya lo hiciste, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Light apoyándose en su silla ampliamente.

- Yo no pienso hacerlo nunca, Light-kun – responde el detective desde su propia silla.

- Ya te dije que me llamaras sólo Light – reprocha el universitario.

- Lo sé, pero, ya te dije que todavía no estoy acostumbrado – sigue L mirando al techo distraídamente.

- Pues nunca lo harás si continúas llamándome como antes – Light se para y se dirige a la cocina seguido por el detective – Voy a prepararme algo de café… ¿uh? – el joven observa la olla que seguía con el chocolate que había preparado antes.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta el detective al ver que el otro removía un poco el contenido de la olla.

- Sólo un poco de chocolate que hice para los niños antes de salir, supongo que lo olvidé… - Light siente los brazos del detective cerrándose en su pecho.

- Muchas gracias, Light – agradece a su oído L. Entonces Light se voltea y nuevamente comienzan un nuevo beso.

- Es curioso – comenta Light – el único dulce que me gusta es el que está en tu boca, Ryuuzaki.

- No es curioso – expresa el detective – yo también siento de esa manera al café que tomas a diario – ambos sonríen un momento.

- Creo que lo imprimiré mañana temprano – señala el universitario – vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

- Sí. – ambos genios se dirigen a su habitación. La misma habitación en la que habían compartido tantos momentos juntos. Light comienza a cambiarse cuando L lo detiene.

- Light, creo que no sería conveniente que durmamos juntos esta noche.

- ¿Te refieres a los niños?

- Sí. Ellos no saben que nosotros somos…

- De acuerdo. Iré a dormir al sofá entonces.

- Por cierto, Light-kun.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que sería bueno que pasaras una tarde entera con los niños.

- ¿Qué¿Con esos mocosos?

- Sí. Así podrían conocerse mejor¿no crees?

- Supongo, pero…

- Entonces que así sea. Estarán esperándote mañana al terminar tus clases. Que descanses, Light-kun.

- Sí, sí. Descansa tú igual, Ryuuzaki – Light se retira del cuarto y va a acomodarse al sillón. No era tan cómodo como una cama, pero al menos no le dolería la espalda por la mañana. Desde ahí podía ver la puerta. Ésa puerta. Que antiguamente abría a la habitación de Watari. No sabía porque, pero le tenía cierto pavor a esa puerta. No se atrevía a entrar nunca.

Near seguía despierto en su habitación. No lograba conciliar el sueño, y no sólo por la película que había visto esa noche, sino por una pequeña escena que había visto en la cocina momentos antes.

Mello dormía profundamente en su cama, ya destapado por su inquietud al dormir y la impaciencia inconsciente que sentía por comenzar un nuevo día.

- Sí, sí – murmuraba en sueños el rubio - tiende la cama de una vez, japonés idiota…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ah! finalmente un capitulo nuevo! o en este caso un fic nuevo XD Para los que no lo saben "Beyond the limit" significa "Más allá del límite" Decidí llamarlo así porque estamos sobrepasando el límite con esta nueva historia o "segunda temporada" XD 

Acerca del capi, más largo! ya no es de media página como lo fue el primero de "There is a limit", asi que, a petición del público, intentaré hacer los capis igual de largos continuamente! aunque no me culpen si la nspiración falla algún momento... En fin, decidí meter a Near y a Mello a la historia de nuestros genios, recuerden que aquí aún son unos niños, es por eso que no están tan al estilo dark. También he planteado una nueva problématica entre los jóvenes, ya que L sabe todo lo que Light ha hecho antes como Kira, a la vez éste no lo recuerda, pero si lo siente. Que puedo decir, no se puede vivir eternamente feliz en la vida, siempre hay algo que va fallando o cambiando. Espero les haya gustado, lo escribí sin haberlo planeado antes asi que sean compasivos conmigo.

Retorno nuevamente a mi tarea de pedirles un amable review, cualquier opinión, crítica, sugerencia, petición o saludos son bienvenidos! Onegai, no se olviden de dejar uno, reitero que aunque no tengan cuenta en fanfiction pueden dejar uno, sólo un click al Go! que está abajito.

También aviso que las respuestas a los reviews anónimos del ultimo capi de There is a Limit ya están en mi profile.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos...de nuevo!


	2. Amusement

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**II. **__**Amusement**_

Light comenzaba a despertar, pero al abrir los ojos se encuentra con dos pupilas extremadamente oscuras mirándolo fijamente.

- Ah! – Light se apega lo más que puede al sofá para alejarse de ese pequeño fantasma.

- El desayuno ya está listo, em… ¿Light-kun? – indica Near abandonando su posición inclinada hacia el sobresaltado universitario, quién ya se recuperaba del susto.

- Sí, esta bien que me llames así – aseguraba el japonés poniéndose de pie.

Ambos se dirigen a la cocina, pero entonces…

- ¡Caliente!!! - Tan pronto Light cruza por el marco de la puerta una cacerola llena de chocolate sale despedida en su dirección, dándole tiempo apenas para cubrirse la cara con los brazos antes de su llegada.

- Light-kun¿te encuentras bien? – se acerca L desde el otro extremo.

- Sí, no pasa nada – contestaba Light sacudiendo de su pijama el chocolate que se había derramado en ella.

- Yo… - comenzaba Mello a la lado de la cocina – olvidé que estaría caliente… - Near levanta la cacerola ahora vacía del piso y la lleva al fregadero, para luego después coger un trapo y dirigirse en silencio a limpiar el piso – Deja eso fue mi culpa – reclama el rubio arrodillándose junto a su mejor amigo – Yo limpiaré – Le arrebata el trapo a Near y comienza a limpiar por su cuenta.

- Ven, siéntate – indica Ryuuzaki al japonés para que se sentara en su lugar de la mesa. Light al hacerlo ve que tenía un desayuno listo ahí, bueno, medio desayuno, dado que su taza aún estaba vacía.

- Ten – ofrecía el detective alcanzándole el café instantáneo.

- Gracias – El universitario comienza a prepararse su diario café mientras que Near se sienta al frente tal sólo con un vaso de leche. Mello ahora enjuagaba el trapo y L cogía unas hojas de la mesa de la sala.

- Aquí está tu trabajo. Lo imprimí temprano.

- Gracias – continúa Light repasando cada hoja – Bueno, ya debo alistarme, gracias por el desayuno – se retira a prepararse para sus clases.

- ¿Tú no vas a la universidad, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Mello remojando una galleta de chocolate en la leche de Near con toda libertad.

- Asisto también, Mihael, pero al contrario que Light-kun no me parece necesario tener que ir precisamente a todas las clases – argumenta L cogiendo también una galleta.

- Bueno. Al menos tienes al servicio educado – comenta Mello disfrutando te otra galleta.

- Light-kun no es del servicio – aclara el detective cogiendo otra galleta.

- ¿Entonces por qué está aquí? – continúa el rubio dando esta vez un sorbo de la leche de Near ante la molestia de éste.

- Sólo me está acompañando por un tiempo – miente el detective retirándose de la mesa. Near lo sigue con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

- ¿Crees que oculta algo? – sospecha Mello cogiendo una galleta más.

- No lo sé. Iré a cambiarme – evade Nate terminando su vaso y desapareciendo sin otra palabra.

Ya transcurrida la mañana, Light se encontraba en su última clase ese día, de ahí tenía la tarde libre.

- Dime, Light¿por qué no me acompañas después de clases? Tengo que comprarle un regalo a una amiga – ofrece amablemente Takada, otra universitaria que andaba tras de Light, pero de una manera más sofisticada.

- No puedo. Tengo planes – responde el aludido tomando unas notas en su cuaderno.

- Claro, para otro día entonces – sonríe ella anotando también.

Al salir de las clases Light comienza a buscar a sus visitantes, con los cuáles debía pasar la tarde entera, según L. Los divisó sentados en un banco a unos metros de ahí. El de blanco estaba ordenando por colores uno de esos cubos-rompecabezas, mientras que el rubio lo observaba comiéndose una nueva barra de chocolate.

"_Ésta va a ser una larga tarde…" _pensaba el japonés dando un leve suspiro.

- Light-kun – saludó Near al ver al universitario junto a ellos.

- Ya era hora, corcho vanidoso – recrimina Mello parándose.

"_Pequeño mal nacido…"_ se aguanta Light demostrando su madurez.

- ¡Eh, tú¡Búscate un nuevo color, fenómeno! – gritan un par de adolescentes corriendo señalando a Near.

- ¡Oigan ustedes hijos d-- – comenzaba Mello pero su boca era tapada rápidamente por la mano del japonés.

- No te rebajes a su nivel – indica Light pacientemente.

- ¡¿Pero no viste cómo esos imbéciles le gritaban a Near?! – seguía Mello volteándose hacia Light aún sobresaltado.

- Pero el hecho de gritarles otra cosa no quitará el hecho de lo que ya han gritado ellos – objetaba el universitario.

- Pero… - no cedía Mello.

- Está bien, Mihael – indica Near tranquilamente – me defendiste, lo reconozco. Gracias – sonríe de una forma angelical.

- … - Mello mira hacia otro lado algo sonrojado. Aunque detestaba admitirlo le encantaba esa sonrisa.

Luego de un rato, finalmente Light rompe el silencio.

- Y bien¿qué quieren hacer? – pregunta a ambos niños, quienes lo miran confundidos.

- Nosotros no conocemos esta ciudad – explica Near.

- ¿Dónde ibas tú cuando tenías nuestra edad? – plantea Mello regresando a su natural rudeza.

- Pues, no sé. Al parque de diversiones, creo – recordaba Light.

- ¿Parque de diversiones? – Ambos niños lo miraron con algo de ilusión.

- ¿Nunca han ido a uno antes? – percibe el universitario. El silencio de los niños lo confirmaba.

- En ese caso, será mejor tomar un taxi – señala Light encaminándose hacia la avenida seguido por los dos niños.

Mientras tanto, L estaba en su departamento, acababa de explicarle un caso resuelto al FBI y ahora tenía el resto del día libre.

Así que cansado de aburrirse salió a las calles en busca de algo que hacer, o algo que comer.

- ¿Hideki-kun? – llama alguien detrás del detective. Éste se voltea para ver a una sorprendida Takada.

- Takada-san.

- Vaya, que sorpresa verte caminando como si nada por aquí – sonríe la chica.

- Tenía la necesidad de un poco de aire fresco.

- Ya veo. Dime¿estás ocupado?

- Al parecer no.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a comprar algo?

- La verdad… buscaba algún lugar para comer.

- ¿Querías comer?

- Sí, algo ligero.

- mm… ¿Qué tal unos helados? Conozco un lugar perfecto. Yo invito.

- Esta bien – Ambos se ponen a caminar juntos hacia el lugar pensado.

- No debiste obligarlo a subir ahí si no quería – recriminaba Light apoyado a un lavamanos.

- … - Mello estaba culpable por su capricho al hacer que Near se subiese con él a una montaña rusa mortal, aparentemente con muchas vueltas.

Se escucha el largar del retrete y de uno de los cubículos sale un enfermizo Near, con una mano en su estómago y un mal aspecto en la cara. Va a lavarse las manos al lavamanos en donde estaba apoyado Light.

- Bueno, creo que te no subirás a más juegos pronto, Near – señala Light limpiando la frente del niño con su pañuelo. Mello permanecía en silencio sin mirar a ninguno de los dos - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver que más hay en este lugar? – sugiere el japonés intentando mejorar la situación. Los tres salen de los baños para caminar un momento por el parque. Se paran ante un juego para una sola persona, el cuál consistía en amarrarla de las extremidades y la cintura a una serie de círculos y hacerla girar sin control durante cierto tiempo - ¿Qué te parece si te subes ahí, Mello? – el aludido lo mira un momento pero entonces se encamina hacia el juego a paso determinado.

- Vaya, nunca antes había visto a un hombre a quién le gustara tanto el dulce – exclama Takada al ver la cantidad de postres que se había pedido el detective, entre ellos claro, unos tres helados.

- Son deliciosos – se limita a decir L comenzando con un segundo banana split.

- Así parece – sonríe Takada divertida de ver a su compañero. Nunca lo había visto así. Nunca había visto así a nadie, y extrañamente, le gustaba - ¿Y cómo está Light?

- ¿Eh? – el detective levanta la vista.

- Siempre están juntos cuando vienes a clases, por eso supuse que sabrías de él.

- Ah, no. Debe estar ocupado, como siempre.

- Ya veo. No sé porque, pero de alguna manera me haces recuerdo a él.

- … - L sigue comiendo de su postre sin prisa alguna.

- ¿Qué te parecería ir de compras conmigo un rato? Ya estás comiendo algo ligero – sugiere Takada sorprendida de que toda esa escena frente a ella le estaban dando ganas de probar algo de esos manjares.

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer.

- ¿Tomo eso como un sí?

- Sí.

- Que bueno – vuelve a sonreír Takada esperando pacientemente a que el detective finalizara y a amablemente pagar su cuenta.

- Con cuidado… - advertía el dueño del juego al que Mello se había subido momentos antes. Ahora el rubio estaba bajando totalmente mareado, sin poder mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo, sin embargo Near se acerca para ayudarlo, terminando en servir de colchón para su mejor amigo.

La cabeza del rubio seguía dando vueltas, haciéndole aferrarse con fuerza al cuerpo que estaba debajo de él. Luego de un rato, con ayuda de Light ambos se paran.

- Y bueno¿ya tuvieron suficiente? – pregunta Light divertido al ver como el rubio continuaba algo perdido – Después de todo ya va anocheciendo.

- Supongo que ya podemos irnos – señala Near sin quitarle la vista al otro niño.

- Esperen… - detiene sin embargo el ya más estabilizado chico – Quiero comer algo… de aquí…

- ¿Qué? – se sorprende Light ante la petición del infante.

"_Pero que masoquista resultó ser el mocoso, su estómago aún debe de estar girando y el aquí pidiendo más"_

- Será lo último – continúa el rubio adquiriendo cada vez más su expresión ruda de siempre – Comemos y ya está, nos vamos.

- De acuerdo, si es lo que quieren – accede el japonés buscando con la mirada algún lugar de comida bueno.

Luego de un rato los tres se hallaban en un local decente del lugar.

Las mesas para cuatro estaban pegadas al piso. Mello se sienta a la ventana arrinconado con Near a su lado. Light estaba al frente de ellos, al medio, dado que eran asientos unidos. La camarera les trae sus pedidos: Una hamburguesa doble para Mello, una porción de papas fritas para Near, y una soda dietética para Light.

Mihael observaba por la ventana distraídamente, mientras que Nate se había puesto a armar una pequeña torre de papas fritas, se veía entretenido.

- Near¿no te enseñaron a no jugar con la comida? – regaña Light dando un sorbo a su soda.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Near comenzando a deshacer su mini-torre comiéndose las papas poco a poco.

Mello finalmente estaba ya por morder por fin su hamburguesa, cuando una papa frita se encaja en su boca.

- … - Había sido Near quién le se la había puesto, quién ahora parándose un poco ponía otra en la boca de Light, para luego sentarse de nuevo a seguir comiendo en silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"_Ya que…"_ piensa el japonés comiéndola, al igual que el rubio.

Ya después de haber acabado, Light se retira a pagar la cuenta, dejando a los niños solos.

- Ten… - ofrece Mihael su bombilla sin abrir. Near la coge sin decir nada.

- Muy bien, vámonos – ordena Light acercándose a ellos.

Así los tres finalmente se marchan del parque de diversiones.

- Ah¡Hideki-kun, tienes un gusto impecable! – se maravillaba Takada observando la fina caja musical que le había aconsejado el detective – Dime, Hideki-kun…

- ¿Si? – L estaba distraído fijándose en un relicario que estaba en una de las vitrinas del local.

- Bueno… - Takada se pone algo nerviosa - ¿Te podría llamar Ryuuga desde ahora?

- Claro – accede el detective sin prestar verdadera atención. Ese relicario en verdad le estaba gustando mucho, pero entonces suena la alarma en su celular, que siempre traía con él – Bueno, Takada-san, ya es hora de que me vaya.

- Lo entiendo. Espero nos reunamos de nuevo pronto, Ryuuga Hideki – sonríe la universitaria.

- Sí, cuídate! – se despide Ryuuzaki alejándose.

Ya en el departamento, los niños ingresan con sueño. Luego de saludar a L se retiran formalmente a su habitación.

- Ahhh – suspiraba Light lanzándose al sofá listo para dormir – estoy muy cansado. Esos niños tienen batería propia.

- Lo sé, ambos eran muy hiperactivos desde niños – señala L acomodándose sobre él con delicadeza, abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos.

- Me pregunto cómo eran ustedes tres de más pequeños… - sonríe Light acariciando los suaves cabellos del detective.

- Éramos los más conocidos del orfanato – explica el paliducho – Además éramos los consentidos de Watari… - la voz del detective se apaga, arrepintiéndose de recordarlo nuevamente, a ambos.

Los dos jóvenes automáticamente miran la puerta, ésa puerta. La que ahora permanecía cerrada todo el tiempo.

"_¿Por qué?" _se pregunta Light _"¿Por qué me siento…así? Si yo ni… ni lo conocía bien, yo… yo…" _Se veía a él mismo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del departamento, cuando Ryuuzaki lo llama sorprendiéndolo, fue en ese entonces cuando supo que lo amaba y pasaron esa noche juntos demostrándolo. Pero¿por qué salía? Si estaba saliendo significa que ya había entrado antes… pero si era así¿por qué Ryuuzaki recién lo llamaba¿Por qué no podía recordarlo¡¿Por qué?!

La mano del universitario que reposaba en la espalda del detective se cierra un poco, apretando levemente al paliducho. Éste de inmediato sabía la razón, sabía en lo que estaría pensando Light, y sabía que pronto llegaría el día en que tuviese que explicarle todo. Si, muy pronto llegaría, y ése era el temor más grande del detective.

"_Light-kun… ¿Cómo podré explicarte¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Sin duda, te destruiría, nos destruiría a ambos…" _debatía L en su interior _"Si tan sólo habría una manera, una manera para llenar esos recuerdos sin ser los verdaderos! Eso es imposible. Pero entonces, luego… te alejarás, te alejarás de mí, por mi egoísmo, porque, te estoy haciendo daño al pedirte que permanezcas a mi lado, te estoy haciendo daño al permitirte vivir contigo mismo cuando en realidad no lo deseas… cuando en realidad sólo te mortifica el alma…aún sin saberlo. Pero, aún así, no puedo cambiar, no puedo dejar de ser tan egoísta contigo! No soy capaz de dejarte!" _el pelinegro se apega más al cuerpo que tenía debajo, no quería dejarlo ir, ya no podía, y no lo haría.

"_Ryuuzaki…" _Light siente el temor del detective _"Nuevamente está así. Nuevamente se ha puesto así¿Por qué¿Le tiene miedo a la muerte¿Tiene miedo de quedarse solo? No, eso es ridículo. Él sabe que yo lo amo. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?" _El japonés baja un poco la cabeza para dejarle un suave beso en la frente del detective.

- Ryuuzaki, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. ¿Lo sabes, no?

- Sí… - afirma L luego de una pequeña pausa – Yo… ya tengo que irme a dormir – se levanta y se dirige a su habitación – Que descanses, Light-kun.

- Tú igual, Ryuuzaki – despide Light notablemente dolido, su pareja no había confiado en él, y se alejaba. Como detestaba que hiciera eso.

El detective cierra la puerta tras de él, sintiendo una culpa enorme. Se recuesta en su cama sin siquiera cambiarse y se pone en posición fetal con todas las luces apagadas.

"_Perdóname, Light, yo… no puedo…todavía no puedo explicarte todo. Además…" _observa una vieja foto de Watari en su velador. Hasta ese momento, él aún no había derramado lágrima alguna, no se había permitido llorar _"No puedo mostrarme así de vulnerable ante ti, después de todo eras Kira, y yo sigo siendo L, el gran detective mundialmente conocido. No puedo mostrarme así ante nadie, no me enseñaron a hacerlo. No importa lo que pase, yo seguiré siendo L, y L siempre es fuerte…"_

En la habitación de los niños, Near permanecía aún sin dormir. Miraba fijamente la pared, como si adivinara lo que pasaba tras de ella, después de todo guardaba ese secreto que había descubierto la noche anterior, cuando había visto por accidente que su ídolo era íntimo con alguien más.

De pronto alguien se acuesta en su cama pasando un brazo sobre él.

- Nate… - era la voz de Mello, convertida en un débil susurro – yo… sobre lo de hoy día, en el parque… perdóname… - el silencio del chico demostraba que no estaba dormido.

- ¿Por eso te subiste a ese otro juego¿Para pasar por lo mismo que yo? – habla por fin el de blanco.

- … - el rubio no contesta, pero lo estrecha un poco más.

- No era necesario. Igualmente de lo agradezco. Además, no estaba molesto contigo.

Ambos se quedan así por un momento, y a pesar de que Near parecía incapaz de dormir esa noche, la compañía de su mejor amigo cambio la situación, cayendo los dos en un profundo y reparador sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, L aún dormía en su cama, cuando alguien toca la puerta para entrar.

- ¿Ryuuzaki¿Aún no te has levantado? – pregunta el japonés observando como el aludido se levantaba lentamente todavía soñoliento.

- Buenos días, Light-kun.

- Espero que sean buenos, eso sí. Mi padre acaba de llamar – anuncia el universitario dándole un arreglo a su cabello en el espejo – Tenemos un nuevo caso – sonríe.

- Ya veo – señala L sentado en su cama observando al vanidoso joven – Pero eso va a ser interesante¿no? Trabajar con nuestro viejo equipo de investigación – se pone el tan peculiar dedo en la boca mirando al techo – Después de todo, ellos tampoco saben de lo nuestro…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Gomen! sé que me he demorado mucho, lo siento, pero me salió largo! D 

Que tal el capi? Les gustó? Si, sé que no había tanto humor como el esperado, pero aún asi, todo en el capi era importante. En fin, anoche la inspiración toco a mi puerta -o a mi cama XD- y gracias a eso ya sé las primeras páginas del tercer capi, que estoy segura les va a encantar, traten de imaginárselo, volviendo junto a sus camaradas, junto a Matsuda XD. Pero bueno, espero igual que este capi haya sido de su agrado. Personalmente a mí sí me gustó, varias cosas me salieron asi de la nada y pues, en verdad aprecio ese talento mío. Sé improvisar.

No se olviden de dejarme un review! saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido, asi que onegai, no se olviden de dejar uno! Sólo un click al Go y nada más! en verdad se los agradecería mucho n n

Aviso que respuestas a reviews anónimos -que son los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction- del primer capi ya están en mi profile. Asi que si dejan uno no se olviden de revisar para leer su respuesta!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	3. Descubrimientos inesperados

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**III. Descubrimiento inesperado**_

- Ya casi tenemos resuelto el caso – decía Light inclinando levemente su silla – Y yo que pensé que sería más difícil.

- Ya Light, ustedes dos han sido de una gran ayuda – felicitaba Soichiro a ambos genios presentes.

- Si, en verdad que ambos hacen un buen equipo juntos – se unía Matsuda al grupo. L y Light se dirigieron una mirada confiada al tiempo que sonreían desde sus sitios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los demás presentes.

- Iré a servirme algo de café – señala el universitario dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"_Me pregunto cómo estarán los mocosos en el departamento" _pensaba Light al tiempo de tomar un poco de su café junto al refrigerador.

- Light-kun – entra Matsuda dejando una bandeja vacía de los caramelos del detective sobre la mesa - ¿podría preguntarte algo?

- Desde luego¿Qué ocurre, Matsuda-san?

- Pues… yo me preguntaba… - el chico mira nerviosamente al piso – bueno… exactamente¿Qué hay entre tú y Ryuuzaki?

- … - Light se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- Es que… bueno, todas las miradas que se lanzaban durante la investigación… y como a veces ambos sonreían de la nada… yo pensé que….

- Matsuda-san, estamos en nuestro cuartel de investigación, nuestras intenciones son netamente profesionales – explicó Light tomando otro poco de su café – el hecho de que estés preguntando esto es porque sin duda te hemos dado la errónea impresión de que Ryuuzaki y yo tenemos algo, pero no vayas a pensar eso en este lugar, desde luego él y yo tan sólo somos amigos.

- Ah… entiendo. Disculpa la incomodidad, Light-kun – Matsuda algo avergonzándose voltea para lavar lo que había traído.

"_No tengo otro remedio que mentirle, no creo que sea un buen momento para revelar lo mío con Ryuuzaki, después de todo, mi padre…" _pensaba Light _"Pero si Matsuda se dio cuenta de esos detalles¿mi padre lo habrá notado también?"_

Cierta inquietud comenzó a surgir dentro el joven universitario.

Mientras tanto, L se hallaba en la sala principal, frente a uno de los monitores. Soichiro se sienta junto al monitor de a lado.

- Dime, Ryuuzaki – comienza Soichiro algo nervioso – Aparte de hacerte compañía¿no hay otro motivo por el que Light esté viviendo contigo, no?

- Pues… - el detective apoya un dedo en sus labios mirando al techo distraídamente – Aparte de que no tiene que pagar nada dado que soy el dueño ni de la buena ubicación del lugar centrado para ir tranquilamente a la universidad, no veo algún otro.

- Eso pensé – se alivia el jefe volviéndose hacia el monitor.

- Aunque supongo también esta el hecho de que me desea – añadió L esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- … - Soichiro por un momento se queda en blanco - ¿Q-qué has dicho?

- Que me desea, aunque claro que, yo lo deseo también – siguió el paliducho sin inmutación alguna ante la sorprendida cara de Yagami. En ese instante sale Light de la cocina sonriendo.

- ¿En qué estábamos? – pregunta ignorando la situación.

- T-tú y L son… - dejó salir Soichiro mirando sorprendido a su hijo, quién de inmediato se dio cuenta de todo.

- Ryuuzaki – reprendió el universitario.

- No creí que debíamos ocultarlo más tiempo – defendió L girando hacia su pareja.

- Papá escucha, yo iba a hablarles de esto pronto – empieza Light, pero su pare haciendo un ademán para que parase se dirige hacia la puerta de salida.

- Voy a hablar con tu madre. Terminen el caso sin mí – indica cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ajá! Así que yo tenía razón después de todo – celebra Matsuda saliendo de la cocina – Y claro¿cómo pude dudarlo antes? Estar encadenados todo el tiempo daba a pensar que…

- ¿Por qué tenías que decirle eso a mi padre? – reclama Light ignorando la pequeña caminata que Matsuda había iniciado en la sala razonando todo.

- Ya que no se lo habías dicho antes creí que te vendría bien algo de ayuda – respondía el detective sin pararse de su silla.

- ¿Algo de ayuda? Yo estaba esperando el momento indicado para contarles todo – seguía Light enfadado.

- Aparte que según Misa, Light-kun y Ryuuzaki compartieron la misma habitación en el parque acuático todo el tiempo de estadía sin olvidar que también estuvieron solos en el hospital… - continuaba Matsuda dando vueltas.

- El momento indicado nunca llega si tienes todo tipo de excusas, Light-kun – explicaba L manteniéndose en calma, al contrario que el japonés.

- Es que… no lo entiendes – Light baja un poco la voz dejando la actitud airada – Ellos… mis padres siempre esperaban tener muchos hijos de mi parte. Era como su sueño para mí.

- Eso es algo que podemos solucionar, Light-kun, a menos que seas estéril, claro – sugería el detective.

- ¿Qué...? – Light lo mira extrañado.

"_¿Qué acaso está dispuesto a dejarme tener un hijo con otra mujer?" _piensa Light sorprendido.

- Aparte que después de la desaparición de Light-kun los dos reaparecieron juntos para anunciar el cierre del caso Kira…

En el departamento de Ryuuzaki, los niños pasaban la tarde algo aburridos. Mello estaba pasando todos los canales en busca de algo bueno que ver, mientras que Near se dedicaba a armar una torre de bombillas cerca del sofá.

- No puedo creer que L-sama nos dejara solos aquí cuando podíamos ayudarlo en ese caso – se quejaba el mayor, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se levanta del sofá para acercarse a su mejor amigo - ¿De dónde conseguiste tantas bombillas?

- Tú me las diste¿recuerdas? – Responde el blancón sin detenerse – Cada vez que te disculpabas me dabas una.

- ¿Ya te di tantas? – se asombra el rubio observando la torre.

- Sí – Near finalmente apoya la última en la cima – Pero fíjate – sacó una bombilla más del bolsillo de su pantalón, la más reciente que Mello le había dado. Entonces abriéndola la mete con cuidado al centro de la torre y sopla ligeramente a través de ella. Una bolita de chocolate sale del otro extremo de la torre hacia Mello.

- Ah – el rubio coge la bolita, pero antes de comérsela el otra se la arrebata de las manos.

- Es mía – señala Nate arrojando la bombilla al basurero.

- Oh vamos, Nate, a ti no te gusta tanto como a mí – reclama Mello tratando de volver a cogerla, pero antes de poder hacerlo Near se acerca un poco y pone la bolita de chocolate en la boca del rubio.

- De acuerdo, te la obsequio – se limita a decir el menor volviéndose hacia su torre nuevamente.

- … - Mihael seguía algo sorprendido pero entonces sonríe confiado - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que tratas de hacer? – Lo mira directo a los ojos provocando que la torre se cayera por un leve roce del blancón – Y déjame decirte que no vas a conseguirlo de esta manera – el mayor se pone de pie para acomodarse en el sofá de nuevo y seguir cambiando los canales con el control remoto. Cuando siente al menor acomodándose levemente en él abrazándolo – Oye… ¿Qué crees que haces? – El rubio se levanta algo molesto – Ya te dije que no – se retira a la habitación principal dejando a Nate solo en el sofá. Justo entonces pasan un comercial de una famosa chocolatería presentando una oferta especial por la proximidad del día de San Valentín. Rápidamente el menor memoriza la dirección, saca un poco del dinero para emergencias y dejando una nota sale en silencio del departamento.

- Más te vale comportarte ahora, Ryuuzaki – advertía Light aún algo enojado.

- Sí, lo sé – responde el detective que caminaba a su lado – Yo sé comportarme, Light-kun.

- Ya veremos – Ambos entran en la casa Yagami – ¡Ya estoy en casa! – saluda el japonés ingresando a la sala con L.

- Light, Ryuuzaki-san – saluda Yagami Sachiko – Por favor, tomen asiento.

- Muchas gracias – corresponde el paliducho sentándose en el sofá en su forma tan particular junto al japonés. En eso entra a la habitación Soichiro, sentándose junto a su esposa frente a ambos genios.

- Bueno, en primer lugar – comienza el jefe Yagami – quisiéramos saber cuáles son sus intenciones, dado que ya están viviendo solos desde hace algún tiempo.

- Pues, todavía no tenemos nada muy serio – contesta el detective al ver que Light no decía nada.

- Ya veo. Pero¿piensan llegar a más o sólo es algo temporal? – sigue Soichiro.

- Por el momento dejaremos que las cosas tomen su curso, así que no sabemos con exactitud hasta dónde llegaremos – responde L permaneciendo tranquilo.

- ¿Pero lo están tomando en serio? – pregunta esta vez Sachiko.

- Sí – ratifica Ryuuzaki.

- En ese caso pues, supongo que esta bien – afirma Soichiro mirando a su esposa quién asentía en modo de aprobación.

- Mientras nuestro hijo esté feliz, nosotros también lo estamos – señala Sachiko – Pero díganme¿ustedes ya… son íntimos?

- … - Light ruega para que el detective tuviese un poco de tacto al menos en eso.

- Sí – responde L sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad. Todos los Yagami se sorprenden. Light por que no podía creer que lo había revelado, y los padres tanto por la respuesta como por la franqueza del joven de cabello negro – Pero no se preocupen, si desean que Light-kun tenga hijos no hay ningún problema por mi parte - _"Ryuuzaki… ¡cállate!" _rogaba el aludido – Siempre y cuando se encuentre a la chica ideal, claro está.

- … - nuevamente todos quedaron admirados ante la proposición (¿?) del detective.

- ¿E-en serio? – pregunta finalmente Sachiko.

- Seguro – afirma nuevamente Ryuuzaki. Entonces el rostro de la mujer se iluminó repentinamente.

- Muchas gracias, Ryuuzaki-san – agradece enormemente feliz. Soichiro al verla con las ilusiones de ser abuela de nuevo también se llena de alivio y alegría ante la posibilidad abierta - ¿Les gustaría tomar algo de té con nosotros?

- Sería un placer – accede L esbozando una sonrisa ante el ofrecimiento. Light por primera vez en el día comienza a sentirse más tranquilo.

"_Creo que te subestimé mucho, Ryuuzaki"_ piensa mirando a su compañero_ "Después de todo si sabías lo que hacías" _En ese momento el detective mira también a Light como al decir "¿Y todavía te sorprendes?"

Mello se había quedado dormido en el dormitorio principal. Cuando despierte siente el hambre de su estómago.

- ¡Oye, Nate¡¿Ya pediste algo de comida?! – sale del cuarto aún algo adormilado. Se sorprende al no hallar a nadie - ¡¿Nate¡¿Estás molesto por lo de hace rato?! – el rubio recorre la sala en busca de señales de vida, cuando ve una nota en la mesita del recibidor:

"Salí un momento, vuelvo enseguida. N. "

"_Ese inútil¿dónde se habrá metido a estas?" _piensa molesto aún contemplando la note, pero entonces se fija por la ventana notando que oscurecía _"¡Idiota!"_ Sale corriendo en busca del menor.

Había una larga fila de chocolates en ese local. Diferentes formas, sabores, envolturas, precios, en verdad sería el paraíso para su mejor amigo.

Near comienza a observar cada uno de los que estaban en oferta, y entonces encuentra el ideal: Tamaño mediano, caja en forma de corazón con algo de encaje decorativo, y adentro una serie de chocolates más pequeños de diferentes formas. Lo coge y lo mira un momento, pero al ver a otra joven también clienta sonreírle en señal de dar ánimos, se decide a comprarlo.

Mello corría lo más rápido que podía, le había preguntado al guardia de seguridad si había visto a Near salir de ahí, y él le había respondido que si, que de hecho le había indicado una dirección. Ahora era el rubio quién corría en esa dirección, la calle ya estaba oscura y comenzaba a inquietarse por el menor.

El niño como fantasma salía tranquilamente del local, llevaba la caja de chocolates en las manos. Cruzó la calle sin preocuparse, para seguir igual las demás cuadras hasta llegar al departamento. Sin embargo un hombre se para delante de él. Near eleva la vista para verlo.

- ¿Quieres que te compre más chocolates, niño? – pregunta el hombre con un tono y una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo agarra de los hombros.

La caja de chocolates cae al suelo abriéndose…

El rubio finalmente llega al local de chocolates, entra algo abrumado.

- Disculpe… ¿ha visto a un niño vestido de blanco? – pregunta recuperando el aliento.

- Sí, se fue hace unos momentos – responde la dependienta.

- ¡Gracias! – Mihael sale disparado nuevamente en su camino de vuelta.

"_Maldición Nate¿dónde te has metido? No pude haberte pasado así por así"_

Seguía corriendo en dirección al departamento con esperanzas de encontrarlo, cuando divisa una caja de chocolates en el suelo.

Estaba ya algo pisoteada y aplastada, sólo un chocolate se había salvado. Mello mira en todas direcciones buscando su objetivo, pero no aparecía en ninguna parte. Se fija entonces en un puesto de revistas cercano y se aproxima.

- Disculpe¿ha visto a un niño como de mi edad vestido de blanco? – pregunta a la vendedora.

- Sí, sí. Estaba aquí hace unos minutos, pero se lo ha llevado ya su padre – contesta la vendedora señalando en dirección a una calle.

- ¿Su padre?... ¡Gracias! – el niño corre sin parar en la dirección indicada.

"_Maldita sea Nate¿en qué te has metido?"_

Near yacía recostado en una cama, tenía la boca fuertemente amordazada, y amarradas sus cuatro extremidades. No podía moverse.

El hombre ahora se había puesto encima de él, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan inhumana.

- Tranquilo – decía mientras pasaba sus manos por el delicado rostro del infante – eres un niño fino¿lo sabías?

Mello se encuentra frente a un hotel mediocre.

- Disculpe, alguien de este hotel tiene a mi amigo y…

- No se permiten visitas sin aviso previo – sentencia la señora sin dejar de mirar la televisión que tenía a un lado.

- Pero, es una emergencia, mi amigo está…

- Ya te dije que no puedes subir – el rubio cansado observa las llaves del tablero de la pared, habían cinco llaves colgadas adecuadamente. Las morías y sale de ahí, arreglándoselas para entrar de nuevo por la puerta trasera. Comienza su búsqueda por cada uno de los cuartos.

- No te preocupes – seguía el hombre mirando a su rehén con lujuria – esto no va a dolerte… mucho – revela una navaja en su mano izquierda ante la horrorizada mirada del menor.

- ¡Near! – el rubio irrumpía a cada cuarto memorizado en busca de su amigo, ya iba por el tercer piso, pero aún le faltaban otros dos.

El hombre apoya sonriente la punta de la navaja en el pecho del niño, y comienza a bajarla dejando a su paso un rastro de sangre en su pálida piel. Los ojos del hombre adquirieron un nuevo brillo, pero justo cuando se inclinaba para probarla la puerta a sus espaldas se abre de golpe.

- ¡Near! – el rubio se queda impresionado ante la imagen.

- Otro niño… - susurra el hombre poniéndose de pie sin quitar de vista al rubio.

- Óyeme tú, inmundo pervertido inútil – reacciona Mello al ver la navaja – Ya llamé a la policía¿Por qué no me ataque para que te pillen matándome?

- Tú, mocoso de… - el hombre cogiendo un abrigado de una silla sale corriendo hacia el piso de abajo.

- Nate¿te encuentras bien? – el rubio se acerca a la cama para liberar a su mejor amigo – Pero que… - se queda inmóvil al momento de ver que la sangre en el blanco pecho – Tranquilo, ya se fue – hace lo posible por controlarse mientras arrancaba un pedazo de su sudadera para limpiar la sangre con cuidado, luego desataba la mordaza. Sobre la boca del menor todavía quedaba su marca, lo que indicaba lo apretada que estaba – No te preocupes, Nate – seguía mientras terminaba de desatarlo – Listo, ven aquí… - se pasa un brazo del blancón por su cuello para ponerlo de pie con cuidado. Ambos caminan lentamente hacia la salida. Near permanecía en silencio, pero temblaba violentamente.

Entre tanto, Light y L retornaban al departamento.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos llevarles algo a los mocosos? – pregunta Light.

- No, les entregué el menú de comidas a domicilio por si tenían hambre, tienen también la dirección y dinero, así que estarán bien – responde el detective.

Al llegar las luces estaban apagadas. Había una nota en la puerta del cuarto de los niños:

"No molestar, durmiendo"

Al parecer eso le bastó a L para dirigirse a su cuarto seguido por Light.

- ¿No vas a revisarlos, por si acaso? – cuestiona el universitario.

- No, están bien – L comienza a cambiarse su pijama.

- ¿Tanta confianza se tienen? – continúa el japonés sin convencerse del todo.

- Claro – afirma Ryuuzaki completamente seguro.

- Si tú lo dices – cede Light – Y bueno, ya que mis padres ya saben de lo nuestro¿no deberíamos decírselos también a los mocosos?

- Lo haremos mañana – asegura L destapando su cama.

- De acuerdo, supongo que esta noche más dormiré en el sofá entonces.

- Sí. Buenas noches, Light-kun.

- Buenas noches, Ryuuzaki – el universitario sale del cuarto y comienza a preparar el sofá, cuando escucho uno murmuro en la habitación de los niños. Toca la puerta levemente antes de asomarse - ¿Todo bien acá? – se sorprende al ver a Mello sentado en una cama junto a Near, quién permanecía inmóvil apoyado en la pared - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Light cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y se acerca a ambos.

Los dos niños permanecen en silencio. Entonces el japonés nota las marcas que Nate tenía en las muñecas y en los tobillos – Near… ¿Qué...?

- Ha salido a comprar algo – comienza a explicar Mello algo inseguro pero igualmente asustado – Pero al volver un loco lo ha interceptado, pero ya está bien, he llegado a tiempo al hotel para escarmentarlo y traje a Near de vuelta…

- ¿Salieron de noche? – pregunta Light percibiendo la gravedad del asunto.

- Sí… pero no pasó nad… - un sopapo le llega al rubio limpiamente en el rostro, así como otro a Near, aunque más leve.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer semejante tontería? – Reclama el universitario algo alterado - ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que les pude haber pasado?

- Lo entendemos, pero ya todo está bien…

- Nada de eso. Near¿Qué tienes en tu pecho? – Light se acerca a ver las vendas que tenía puestas.

- El loco le ha cortado un poco – explica Mello sabiendo lo que venía.

- ¿Tenía un arma? – El joven no podía creerlo – En verdad han tenido suerte, niños, pero eso no les zafa del castigo que voy a darles.

- ¿Castigo? Pero si…

- Imagina lo que le hubiera pasado a Near si tú no hubieras llegado a tiempo – interrumpe Light – Imagina lo que te habría pasado a ti si ese hombre te hubiera ataco a ti también.

- …

- Ah… - suspira el japonés tratando de calmarse un poco – Siendo tan inteligentes¿cómo pudieron tomar ese riesgo? Pero ya, hablaremos de eso mañana con Ryuuzaki.

- No… - reclama el rubio con la vista al piso – él… se decepcionaría mucho… y… - Light lo observa comprendiendo.

- De acuerdo, no voy a decirle nada, dejaré que ustedes lo hagan cuando estén listos. Él les tiene mucha confianza¿saben? Ahora, déjame ver cómo estás – el joven se inclina para revisar al blancón de más cerca, aparte de la cortada y las marcas no había nada más en su cuerpo, lo cuál mostraba gran alivio para el japonés – no deberás moverte mucho o sino la cortada se abrirá de nuevo – indica mientras le ayudaba a recostarse en la cama – Intenten dormir un poco, yo vendré por la mañana – Light se retira finalmente del cuarto. Entonces Mello apaga las luces, acostándose automáticamente a lado de su mejor amigo.

- Lo que hiciste fue estúpido – recrimina al menor.

- Yo… sólo quería obsequiarte…

- Lo sé, lo encontré tirado en la calle. Eso me ayudó a encontrarte. Por cierto… - Mello saca un chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón – Éste fue el que quedó – le da una pequeña mordida, para luego ofrecérselo – cómetelo, el chocolate te ayuda a sentirte mejor – señala introduciendo el chocolate en la boca del menor.

- Yo… - continúa Near luego de haberlo comido – quería que me aceptaras…

- Nate¿Por qué crees que he sido tu amigo tanto tiempo?

- Pero… en la tarde… dijiste que…

- Olvida lo que haya dicho, estaba molesto por que L-sama nos había dejado.

- Entonces… tú… - el rubio se acerca lentamente y deposita un suave y tímido beso en los labios de su compañero.

- Duérmete ya – ordena cerrando los ojos. Near aunque todavía asustado, logra calmarse lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño a lado de su algo más que mejor amigo, aunque todavía no estaba seguro que era.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Gomen!!!! Sé que me he tardado más tiempo del usual, lo siento, pero es que estaba sin mucha inspiración, aparte que algo depre u-u pero no desesperen, ya estoy aquí! con otro nuevo capi que es incluso un poco más largo que los anteriores, no tengo mucho tiempo para comentar las nuevas fuerzas del destino que me impedían cargarlo, pero eso no importa ya, nee?

Les pido nuevamente dejar un review, sólo un click al go, onegai! así incluso lograría actualizar más pronto n-n agradesco mucho los anteriores reviews, ya les he enviado sus reply y a los sin cuenta en fanfiction ya están en mi profile sus respuestas, asi que si dejan uno no se olviden de pasar por ahí n-n

Espero les haya gustado el capi, si, fui cruel con el pobre de near, lo sé, pero ahora él y mello están mas cercanos, XD En cuanto a L y Light, ya les hice revelarse ante sus compañeros y los yagami, XD, me gustó verlos en aquella situación! jeje. Y ahora estan haciendo de padres para los niños, no son bonitos?! n n

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	4. Discusión

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**IV. Discusión**_

_-------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------_

- ¡No¡No quiero que él se vaya! – gritaba alterado un pequeño niño pegado a una ventana. A través de ella se podía observar a otro niño algo mayor salir abrigado tomado de la mano de un hombre adulto de cabello blanco.

- Pero Mihael, trata de entender, él es L ahora, y debes aceptarlo – intentaba calmar un hombre al enojado rubio.

- Pero… - el pequeño finalmente cedía aún apegado a la ventana, viendo como el otro de cabello negro subía a un auto para alejarse lentamente.

Otro niño observaba también la escena desde el fondo, pero más tranquilo, o mejor dicho en silencio.

- Tranquilízate, fíjate en Nate, mira cómo él está tan calmado, y eso que es menor que tú – continuaba el hombre en un tono amable pero a la vez reprochador.

- … - Mihael se calma ya poco a poco, observando el pálido reflejo de su compañero en la ventana.

Al día siguiente de la partida de ahora el que sería conocido como "L", Nate River fue iniciado en sus pruebas para ver hasta que nivel de razonamiento llegaba a su edad, por tanto fue llevaba a una región del orfanato no accesible para los demás los demás niños.

Mihael Keehl ya había pasado por esa prueba antes, así que no tenía posibilidad de ver a su compañero durante esta importante etapa.

El rubio cayó en una depresión por soledad, ya no estaba sus dos mejores amigos, así que decidió encerrarse en su habitación sin ver a nadie. Pese a los intentos de los que trabajaban en esa sección, nada lo hizo salir de ahí.

Pasaron unos días, cuando otro niño más llegó al orfanato, Mihael lo vio llegar por su ventana, pero no hizo nada para conocerlo, ya no le importaba.

Una tarde, mientras el rubio comía lentamente una de las barras de chocolate que L le había dejado antes de irse, su puerta se abre de golpe y entra el niño nuevo sin decir palabra alguna. Sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de Mihael se sienta en medio del piso alfombrado para jugar con un video juego digital de bolsillo.

- Oye – comienza a reclamar el rubio desde su cama – Oye, éste es mi cuarto.

- Lo sé – responde el niño sin parar su juego – Pero como nadie entraba ni salía de aquí nunca pensé que no estarías.

- Pues sí estoy aquí – sigue el rubio molesto acercándose al otro – Vete.

- Lo haré cuando termine este juego. Voy en el nivel 11, pero eso es porque esta mañana no me dejaban en paz los mayores…

- Eso no me importa¡márchate!

- Ya te dije que me iré cuando termine esto.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a otro lado¡Sólo estás evadiendo a los mayores!

- Tú igual¿no?

- … - Mihael no sabía que decir, entonces dirige su mirada al juego, parecía divertido a pesar de todo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo sólo sé que eres el niño que nunca sale.

- Yo… yo soy Mello – indica el rubio sentándose en la alfombra apoyado a su cama.

- ¿Mello? En ese caso yo también me pondré un alias. Veamos... ¡Ya sé! – Mihael lo mira extrañado, finalmente el otro se voltea hacia él sonriendo – Desde ahora seré: Matt.

_-------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------_

Ya era de día en el departamento, ahora todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, aparentemente desayunando.

- ¿Y qué era lo que querías decirnos, Ryuuzaki-sama? - pregunta Mello algo intrigado en la mesa.

- Bueno, hay algo que no les he aclarado todavía – responde el detective, sentado frente a él – Light-kun en realidad no es del servicio.

- Es tu compañero, lo sé, pero no lo entiendo, tenemos bastantes fondos¿por qué necesitarías compartir el departamento con alguien? – cuestiona el rubio ignorando lo que en verdad sucedía.

- Te equivocas, Light-kun no es solamente mi compañero en ese aspecto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?... un momento… - finalmente Mihael comenzaba a darse cuenta – No me digas que él y tú…

- Así es – afirma L lanzando una mirada al japonés, que yacía apoyado al lavaplatos, presenciando todo.

- ¡¿Pero cómo?! – Mello se levanta de la silla, entonces advierte que Near no mostraba sorpresa alguna, sino que se limitaba a observarlo a él, así como hacían los otros dos – Tú… ¿tú lo sabías? – pregunta al blancón con incredulidad. El silencio del niño confirmó sus sospechas - ¡Y no me lo dijiste! Sabiendo que era también importante para mí¿te lo guardaste?

- Mihael…

- ¡No¡No me hables ahora¡Quiero salir de aquí! – disparado el rubio atraviesa la puerta corriendo.

- Iré por él – indica Light saliendo en su persecución dejando al detective y al infante solos.

- ¿Así que ya sabías, Nate? – pregunta el paliducho agregando más cubos de azúcar a su té caliente.

- Lo descubrí la primera noche que pasé aquí – señala Near construyendo rápidamente una torre de dados sobre la mesa.

- Ya veo. Me alegro que no te moleste.

- No habría porque molestarme, lo que molestó a Mihael fue el hecho de que lo hayas ocultado hasta ahora, y desde luego el hecho de que yo también lo haya hecho.

- Sí. Mihael siempre ha sido el emocional de los tres – L le pasa el dado final al niño, que estirándose logra ponerlo en la cima - ¿Qué tienes allí? – Near advierte que al estirarse tanto su manga se había bajado lo suficiente para mostrar las marcas que aún tenía en la muñeca.

- … - al intentar ocultarlas el blancón sin querer provoca que toda la torre se fuera abajo, pero eso no le importó al detective, que al contrario, al ver semejante reacción se levanta para revisarlo.

- ¿Pero que te pasó? – pregunta preocupado Ryuuzaki examinando aquellas marcas, así como percibiendo que también habría otras en la otra mano - ¿Te has amarrado con algo? – Nota como el menor adquiría una palidez más allá de la usual – Nate, tranquilízate, tu presión está subiendo, Nate…

Mientras tanto, Mello ya estaba afuera del edificio, seguido de ya de cerca por Light, sin embargo al llegar a una esquina un auto frena secamente para evitar atropellar al menor.

- ¡Mello! – llama Light acercándose, el rubio no había sido golpeado ni nada, sólo se había llevado un buen susto, pero el conductor molesto se había bajado del auto para reprenderlo, cosa que habría hecho de no ser por la intervención del universitario.

Mihael camina de espaldas lentamente hasta la otra acera, aún asustado de ver un auto a punto de atropellarlo, se apoya levemente a la pared, observando cómo la pareja de su ídolo arreglaba la situación con el conductor.

- Cielos¿apenas pasas unos años sin mí y ya quieres suicidarte? – escucha a su lado una voz. Voltea algo alarmado y ve al niño como de su edad parado a unos metros de él.

- ¿M-Matt?

- Nate, cálmate, sólo déjame ver… - el detective había acostado al niño en su cama y ahora estaba sorprendido de ver el vendaje que tenía en el pecho - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Fue ayer – habla finalmente el blancón – yo… salí del departamento para ir a comprar algo, pero cuando volvía…

- ¿Saliste solo?

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué? Esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, deberías saber ya eso.

- Lo sé… pero…

- ¿Cuándo volvías que pasó?

- …

- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

- Un hombre… un hombre me agarró y…

- ¿un hombre?

- me llevó a un hotel, pero Mello apareció justo antes de que…

- ¡¿Un hotel?! – Ahora el detective procedía a revisarlo mejor, hallando las marcas en sus pies también.

- Lo siento, yo sólo quería…

- ¿Mello te ha traído de vuelta¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

- Todo ya estaba bien, Light-kun dio que…

- ¿Light sabía de esto?

- …

- Nate, cálmate… Nate… - nuevamente el niño palidecía sin control - ¿Nate? – el aludido comenzó a verlo de manera asustada, le faltaba el aliento, y poco a poco, pierde el conocimiento…

_-------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------_

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ya no quiero quedarme aquí – indicaba Matt en la puerta del orfanato con las maletas hechas.

- ¿Por qué? – insiste Mello a un metro de él.

- Yo tengo mis propias razones – se limita a decir el pelirrojo.

- Pero…

- Vamos, voy a estar bien. Así que no te preocupes, tu amigo ya volverá pronto a esta sección. ¡Nos vemos! – diciendo esto Matt se aleja corriendo por la calle.

- Idiota… - susurra el rubio viéndolo alejarse.

Desde una ventana que daba al patio y a la puerta principal del orfanato observaba todo lo que ocurría el niño blancón en silencio.

"_Mihael…"_

- Muy bien, Nate. Es hora de continuar – indica un hombre sosteniendo un aparato.

- Sí.

_-------------------------------------End of Flashback-------------------------------------_

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – pregunta Mello sentado en una banca junto a su viejo amigo.

- Por ahí… pero eso no es importante. ¿Cómo has estado tú? – evade Matt sonriendo - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Bueno, estoy visitando a… un amigo – responde el rubio.

- ¿A un amigo?

- Así es, yo y Near.

- ¿Near¿Es el amigo que esperabas a que saliera de las pruebas?

- Sí.

- ¿Y dónde está¿Es él? – señala con la mirada al universitario que estaba al otro lado de la plaza marcando un número en su celular.

- No, no. Él es… es un amigo del que vengo a visitar.

- ¿Y no es tu amigo?

- No.

- Y bueno… ¿dónde está Near entonces?

- Está en el departamento.

- ¿Están enojados?

- …

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se escucha la voz de Light, quién inmediatamente cuelga el celular luego de despedirse y se acerca a ambos – debemos irnos, Near está en el hospital.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se sobresalta el rubio – Pero… ¿cómo¿Por qué?

- Tenemos que ir ya – ordena el japonés.

- De acuerdo – Mello se levanta ya para irse corriendo, pero se voltea hacia Matt, que a pesar de haberse levantado no parecía dispuesto a seguirlos – ¿no vienes?

- La verdad, no. Prefiero estar fuera de todo – responde el pelirrojo.

- Pero…

- Mello – llama Light. El rubio lo observa un momento, pero entonces se van corriendo hasta la avenida, en donde suben a un taxi.

Matt los ve alejarse sin moverse de dónde estaba.

En el hospital, se dirigen hasta la habitación indicada por L. Al entrar se encuentran con el detective hablando con el doctor.

- Ryuuzaki¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Light aproximándosele.

- Al parecer, Nate es diabético – responde el paliducho.

- ¿diabético? – Mello se sorprende.

- Así es, del tipo I – continúa L – necesitará inyecciones de insulina a partir de hoy.

- Pero esta bien ahora¿no? – se asegura el universitario.

- Ya se están encargando de todo, estará bien. Pero quisiera ahora que me explicaras bien lo que pasó ayer con él – reclama molesto el detective.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tiene marcas en las muñecas y en los pies, y una cortada en el pecho.

- De acuerdo – con un gesto manda a Mello a sentarse a otro lado - escucha, ayer cuando llegamos antes de dormirme escuché que aún estaban despiertos así que me acerqué a ver que pasaba. Al ver la situación me hice cargo y decidí que sería mejor que…

- ¿Qué no me lo contarían?

- No precisamente. Yo quería que ellos te lo contaran personalmente.

- ¿Pero cómo estaba Nate¿Te fijaste que estuviera realmente bien?

- Intenté calmarlo lo más pude.

- Debiste llamarme.

- Lo sé pero…

- Imagina si le hubiera dado algún mareo por ser diabético.

- Lo entiendo, y lo siento, debí habértelo dicho al momento de enterarme.

- ¿Qué más pasó que no sepa?

- No pasó nada más. ¿Crees que te ocultaría esta clase de cosas?

- Bueno, considerando que ya lo hiciste hay un ochenta y siete por ciento de probabilidades.

- No empieces con eso, tú también me ocultas cosas importantes.

- ¿cosas importantes¿Cómo cuáles?

- No lo sé, pero es algo serio porque a veces te provoca pesadillas y siempre parece que ocultas cierto remordimiento en algunas ocasiones.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es, dime ¿qué me escondes? Sé que tiene que ver conmigo, a veces dices mi nombre antes de despertar de un mal sueño.

- Eso es coincidencia.

- No lo es. Por algún motivo yo no recuerdo algunas cosas del pasado con exactitud, y presiento que tú sabes el porqué.

- Light…

- ¿Y ahora vas a llamarme por mi nombre?

- Escucha, si hay algo que no te he dicho es porque no era necesario.

- Pues yo sí lo veo necesario.

- …

- Vamos¡di algo!

- ¡No puedo! … No debo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es difícil de explicar…

- Inténtalo, sabes que soy listo.

- No puedo.

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

- …

"_¿Qué puedo hacer? Él sigue insistiendo, pero yo… no puedo decirle nada… se enfadaría más, y se culparía por todo, tal como lo hizo la última vez que tuvo conciencia de que era Kira, sabría lo egoísta que fui y me odiaría por obligarlo a vivir…"_

"_¿Por qué¿Por qué no me dice nada¿Qué puede ser tan grave para ocultármelo de esa forma¡No lo entiendo¿Es algo que ver entre ambos¿Sólo conmigo? O tal vez con… ¿Watari?... ¡¿Qué me oculta¡¿Por qué hace esto!?"_

Light lo agarra de los hombros y lo empuja contra la pared. Cara a cara.

- Dímelo, Ryuuzaki. No voy a enfadarme. Nada más dímelo.

- … - Por un momento el detective se queda en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

- Ryuuzaki, por favor – insiste el japonés obligándole a mirarlo.

- No… puedo – lamenta una vez L, tornando su rostro tan frío cómo podía, volviendo su mirada inexpresiva.

- … - Light se sorprende al ver la firmeza de su compañero, su amante, su amigo. – De acuerdo – se aparta liberándolo - Tú ganas. Cuando estés listo puedes ir a buscarme, estaré en casa de mis padres – se aleja resignado por el pasillo – Avísame cuando Near mejore¿de acuerdo?

- … - El paliducho observa cómo Light desaparecía de su vista. Sabía que le había dolido eso, pero también le dolía a él.

- Ryuuzaki-sama – llama Mello acercándose comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Quieres ver a Nate, Mihael? – ofrece el mayor disimulando tristeza alguna en su rostro.

- ¿Ya se puede? – pregunta el rubio algo dudoso.

- Sí. Ven, sígueme – ambos se dirigen a un cuarto no muy lejos de ahí, en donde estaba Near echado en una cama, todavía inconsciente.

- Nate… - susurra el rubio mirando a su mejor amigo. Todavía estaba molesto, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por él, ni ir a revisar como estaba.

- Ahora, Mello – comienza el detective – Quiero que me cuentes con exactitud que pasó ayer durante mi ausencia.

- De acuerdo…

Light caminaba molesto hacia el departamento, iba a recoger sus cosas para irse a la casa Yagami, sabía que era algo exagerado, pero si así conseguía hacer hablar al detective lo haría. Estaba harto de sentir esa sensación extraña cuando pasaba momentos con L en los que él mostraba cierto remordimiento. Quizás eso era también lo que sentía él. Remordimiento.

Siguió caminando pensando en todo lo ocurrido, en todas las veces que se despertaba a causa de los leves gritos que daba el detective por las noches, en todos los momentos en que lo sentía revolcarse una y otra vez y en su lado de la cama, y al intentar calmarlo éste despertaba alarmado de encontrarse en sus brazos. ¿Por qué?

Cuando Light advierte dónde estaba, se da cuenta que se había desviado de su camino, pero estaba frente a una especie de bosque, lleno de neblina. ¿Cuánto tiempo había caminado?

De todas formas, ese lugar le parecía familiar, pero que él recordara nunca había estado ahí antes¿pero eso quién se lo garantizaba? Ya había olvidado otras cosas, tal vez ese lugar tenía algo que ver. Se interna un poco a explorarlo.

A unos metros de él, se hallaba una criatura parada sobre las ramas de un árbol, sonriendo de ver a aquel antiguo dios del nuevo mundo, aquel que alguna vez se había hecho llamar como Kira. Aquél que alguna vez le había brindado sabrosas manzanas a cambio de información sobre la Death Note…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hi! lamento la demora! culpen a la inspiración! Espero que el capi les haya gustado, la verdad lo terminé de crear a medida que escribía, así que, espero no haberlo arruinado! tengan paciencia conmigo! XD 

Agradesco a todos los reviews que me han dejado, en verdad, arigatô! las respuestas a los anónimos ya estan en mi profile, y las demás ya fueron respondidas. Espero seguir leyendolos a todos! denme ese pequeño gusto, onegai!

En fin, no cuento con mucho tiempo, asi que si hay errores ortográficos en el capi, tenganme paciencia, los corregiré con calma otro rato n-n Si quieren algunos adelantos comenten! XD Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	5. Identidades

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_"Este capítulo va dedicado para dos de mis grandes amigas: Glorichi y Bragger Pink._

_¡Muchas felicidades en sus cumpleaños!!!"_

_**V. Identidades**_

Sentía esa neblina rondar por su alrededor, el lugar en dónde estaba ahora era apenas visible, pero aún así no se sentía perdido en lo absoluto, es más, le resultaba extrañamente familiar el estar ahí. ¿Por qué?

Caminó casi automáticamente hasta estar en medio de unos árboles, y entonces, fija su vista al suelo. Había algo ahí, aunque no estaba a la vista, sabía que había algo.

Se agacha y comienza a cavar levemente con las manos, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse convenciéndose de que no había nada, toca algo. Una caja.

La abre, y ve un cuaderno negro, lo toma…

Ya llegaron al departamento. El menor de todos, y ahora el diabético, se sienta en el sofá, junto con el rubio, mientras que el detective se hallaba en el dormitorio, llamando a la casa Yagami.

- ¿No está ahí entonces? Bueno, muchas gracias – agradecía a la pequeña Sayu.

"_Si Light no está ahí¿dónde está?"_ se preguntaba L asomándose por la ventana _"Tal vez sí debería haberle explicado todo. No. Imposible. Él se lo tomaría…"_

- Ryuuzaki-sama¿podemos comer algo de esto? – apareció Mello en la puerta sujetando un par de sopas instantáneas.

- Claro, están en su casa – aseguró L volteándose a él.

- Ryuuzaki-sama, lo que pasó en el hospital, con Light y todo eso, yo…

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Mihael, esto ya no tiene que ver con ustedes. Este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

- Aún así…

- Cuida de Nate. A partir de ahora deberá comer mejor, además que debemos inyectarla la insulina en un par de horas.

- Sí.

- Estaré con ustedes pronto.

- Sí – Mello sale del cuarto dejando al detective sólo nuevamente.

"_¿Dónde estás, Light?" _continúa pensando mirando hacia fuera _"¿A qué otro lugar pudiste haber ido?"_

Más tarde, Near estaba recostado en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo mientras le ponían la insulina. Mello observaba todo, pues sabía que él mismo tendría que ponérsela algún rato que no estuviera el detective.

De pronto, la puerta se abre y alguien ingresa al departamento. Los tres se alarman, pero entonces sale L ordenando a los niños que se durmieran.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Pregunta ingresando a su dormitorio - ¿Light-kun?

- Ryuuzaki – el joven universitario se alistaba para dormir, su tono era firme y serio.

- … - El paliducho continuaba mirándolo, en espera de algo más, pero el otro no hablaba, sólo se dedicaba a cambiarse en silencio. - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí – responde Light sin mirarlo – No quise ir a mi casa.

- Lo sé.

- ¿No evitaste el llamarme, no?

- Estaba preocupado.

- Pues no deberías estarlo. Puedo cuidarme sólo - El castaño lo mira directo a los ojos mostrando que seguía molesto. Pero entonces L se acerca a él abrazándolo.

- Sabes que soy yo ahora quién te cuida.

- …

Se quedaron así un momento. Uno estrechando, y el otro siendo estrechado. En silencio.

- Todavía estoy molesto¿lo sabes, no? – comienza Light sin apartarlo.

- Lo sé, pero yo ya dejé pasar tu error¿no es tiempo de que dejes pasar el mío?

- Pero si el tuyo no ha pasado en lo absoluto, no ha cambiado nada, sigues ocultándome todo.

- No te oculto todo.

- Pero sí lo que realmente importa.

- …

- Es algo grave, lo sé. Y noto que te es difícil decírmelo porque es también muy difícil para ti el guardarlo, pero tienes que entender que ahora no sólo vales tú. Estoy yo aquí, y debes respetarme, no puedes seguir siendo tan egoísta.

- … - Esta vez el detective se sobresaltó, y soltó un poco al universitario, quién notando su reacción, se separa de él y se dirige al baño, dando un último vistazo al detective que permanecía de espaldas a él, con la cabeza gacha.

"_No puedo seguir siendo tan egoísta, uh?" _las palabras del japonés se habían clavado en su corazón _"Supongo, que ya es tarde para decirme eso, Light, ya te pedí lo más egoísta que pude pedirte jamás, y tu accediste, y por eso ahora, tú…Lo siento"_

"_¿Qué sucede?"_ se preguntaba Light frente al espejo del baño, mirándose fijamente _"Se supone que me sentiría satisfecho, superior. ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable de hacer que el gran L se pusiera así? Fui débil antes, pero fue porque no sabía quién era verdaderamente, y ahora que lo sé todo¿sigo sintiéndome de la misma forma que antes ante ese detective?" _recordaba lo incapaz que había sido de romper el abrazo que hace unos momentos había experimentado con L _"¿Por qué no fui capaz de apartarme? Él tiene la culpa de todo, debí haber muerto hace tiempo, pero en cambio sigo aquí, con una vida plena, aún cuando no la merezco…Aún cuando no merezco seguir con vida, luego de haber matado a toda esa gente, a pesar de haberlo con un propósito, demasiadas vidas fueron tomadas, en especial por Misa. Sin embargo, esta vez no puedo cometer el mismo error, debo retomar mi tarea de juez y crear una utopía en este mundo. Pero primero, debo acabar con L." _cierra sus manos con fuerza bajando la cabeza _"Debo acabar con él, porque es él quién me dejó vivir luego de saber que yo era Kira, es él quién me dio esta segunda oportunidad que en realidad no merecía, y por culpa de él es que estoy aquí, tan débil, tan… humano" _comienza a temblar levemente_"¡¿Por qué rayos tuvo que dejarme vivir¡¿Por qué tuvo que correr ese riesgo?!" _deja salir un suspiro de pesadez _"¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan deductivo¡¿Por qué él no puede perder la memoria?!"_

- Light¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunta una voz burlona tras de él – Veo que las cosas se te han complicado más¿no, Light?

- Silencio, Ryuk – ordena con firmeza – Lo que tengo que hacer es simple.

- ¿Eh?

- Voy a averiguar el nombre de L para escribirlo en la Death Note.

- ¿En verdad vas a matarlo, Light? Después de todo, se ve que las cosas han cambiado…

- Eso ya lo sé, Ryuk. Pero no me queda alternativa. Si comienzo de nuevo el juicio de Kira inmediatamente sería yo el primer sospechoso ante L, y tendría cierta desventaja dado que él ya sabe todo acerca de la Death Note, y ya no podría evadirlo como antes. Incluso, tendrás que ser sumamente cuidadoso con lo que tocas, Ryuk, si L ve cosas cayendo de la nada o manzanas desapareciendo en el aire sabrá lógicamente que se trata de un shinigami, lo cuál le llevaría a pensar que hay una Death Note cerca y por tanto una gran posibilidad de que yo haya recordado todo.

- Entonces sí vas a matarlo.

- Desde luego.

- Creí que como ya no volvías por tu vieja Death Note te habías rendido.

- Por un momento, lo hice. Pero eso ya es pasado, L cometió el error de dejarme con vida y ahora va a pagarlo.

- Jeje – El shinigami ríe en su manera tan peculiar, podía observar claramente el nombre de Kira y su tiempo de vida.

Al salir del baño, Light no encuentra al detective en el dormitorio. Va a la cocina, pero tampoco lo encuentra. Pero entonces…

Se dirige con algo de incertidumbre al cuarto al que nunca entraba. Estaba abierto.

Se asoma por la puerta, y ve al detective recostado apoyado en la cama. Recordaba claramente como alguna vez hubo un cuerpo sin vida en aquella cama, un cuerpo que estaba muerto por su culpa. La vida inocente de un anciano se había esfumado en ese lugar.

- Ryuuzaki… - llama, pero al parecer L se había dormido. Se aproxima a él, y se arrodilla a ver si en verdad se había dormido - … - se sorprende al ver, que no sólo se había dormido, sino que también había llorado. Había rastros de lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas.

Por primera vez, lo veía así de vulnerable, de indefenso. ¿Acaso existía este L? Siempre había mantenido esa firmeza típica de él, aún en los momentos más divertidos que pudieron compartir, nunca se había mostrado así de perdido. Nunca.

- Jeje – nuevamente la risa del shinigami rompió el silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, los niños despertaron como siempre. Near se levantó a tomar algo de leche, para fortalecerse, mientras que Mello iba en silencio por un poco de cereal, aún pensando en Matt.

Sin embargo, notaron que ninguno de los mayores aparecía. Sabían que Light había regresado la noche anterior, así que temieron ir al dormitorio para encontrarlos…

Sin embargo, luego de un rato se escuchó un ruido en otro cuarto diferente y entonces apareció L, con peor aspecto que nunca.

- Ryuuzaki-sama¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó asombrado el rubio.

- No he dormido bien – contesta el detective recorriendo el departamento con la vista - ¿No está aquí Light-kun?

- No, creímos que estaría contigo – sigue el infante mayor.

- Entiendo, iré a ducharme un rato – indica entrando a su dormitorio arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Crees que hayan vuelto a pelear? – pregunta Mello aún sorprendido.

- Yo creo que nunca se reconciliaron – responde el menor lavando una manzana.

- Si, es posible. De todas formas…

La puerta del departamento se abre y entra Light por primera vez con ojeras apenas visibles.

- Light-kun…

- ¿Dónde está Ryuuzaki? – pregunta revelando que su humor estaba igual que su apariencia.

- E-está duchándose – contesta Mello sin dejar de observar al japonés. Quería hacer un par de comentarios acerca de su aspecto pero sabía que burlarse de la pareja de su ídolo ahora no haría más que empeorar las cosas.

- De acuerdo, sólo recogeré algo de ropa y me iré – señala el castaño ingresando al dormitorio principal.

- Ja, finalmente ese vanidoso demuestra que no todos los días son soleados – sonríe el mayor.

- Mihael, si querías que te lavara una manzana sólo tenías que pedirlo – reclama Near cogiendo otra manzana que lavar.

- Yo no cogí ninguna de tus manzanas, sabes que a mí no me gustan.

- Pero entonces… - Near se agacha para ver bajo la mesa en caso de que su manzana se hubiese caído, pero no habían rastros de ella. Decide darlo por sentado y se levanta a comer la otra, pero tampoco la encuentra – Mihael…

- Ya te dije que a mí no me interesan tus manzanas – decía el rubio comiendo en silencio su cereal, con los ojos cerrados.

A unos metros de ellos sonreía un victorioso Ryuk, ansioso por coger más.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio, Light sacaba algo de ropa de los cajones, cuando ve que la puerta del baño estaba medio abierta. Lo ignora y continúa buscando un par de medias cuando comienza a sentir el vapor que salía del baño…

Finalmente no se resiste más y se asoma un poco. La cortina estaba cerrada, pero podía ver la silueta del detective bajo la ducha. Permanecía inmóvil, levemente apoyado a la pared, sin hacer nada.

Nuevamente la culpa atacó al universitario, era su culpa que L estuviera así, incluso si habría muerto, si no le hubiesen dado su segunda oportunidad, L estaría así por la muerte de Watari.

Ahora podía comprenderlo, el porqué se le había concedido su segunda oportunidad, no era justo para L quedarse sólo. Había sido egoísta, sí, y mucho, pero tenía motivos fuertes, y ahora lo veía. Además, la carga había sido para ambos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Light cierra la puerta del baño tras de él.

- ¿Eh? – El detective había advertido su presencia, pero antes de que pudiera asomarse por la cortina de la ducha, Light se acerca a él, entrando también a la ducha sin importar que estuviera vestido. Comienza a besarlo sin temor alguno, pues sabía que iba a ser correspondido, y en efecto, fue correspondido. Ambos sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que podrían llegar a extrañar esa sensación de estar juntos, como lo estaban ahora.

Sin embargo, L reaccionó primero, separándose de su compañero.

- Light¿ya no estabas molesto?

- Supongo que ya no. Claro que sigo esperando que me expliques todo, pero no podía mantenerme alejado mucho tiempo¿o sí?

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, ambos notaban un brillo diferente en el del otro, pero a pesar de notarlo, no dijeron nada. Ya habían peleado lo suficiente. Entonces el detective lo abraza, pero no en un abrazo normal, sino en uno como si estuviera refugiándose en el universitario, de tal forma, que lo hizo sentir superior, como Kira.

Kira… él era Kira, Yagami Light era Kira. Debería regocijarse, ser el que castigaba a los criminales, a la gente podrida de este mundo, para transformarlo en uno mejor, debería regocijarse. Pero la cuestión era, que no lo hacía por completo. Por una parte sí, se regocijaba como un dios, pero por otra, sentía una extraña sensación, que aún no lograba descubrir muy bien que era. Pero tenía que ver con el detective, en definitiva era él. Sabía que lo quería, como humano, él se había enamorado del gran L. Pero como dios, no podía enamorarse, era superior, era único. Era perfecto. Así que no podía caer bajo el poder de un simple mortal.

¿Qué estaba pasando¿Acaso estaba librando una especie de batalla contra sí mismo en su interior¿Yagami Light contra Kira?

Mientras tanto, los infantes se habían puesto a ver televisión, o para especificar más, Mello nuevamente cambiaba los canales, mientras que Near veía todo lo que el rubio cambiaba, acomodado en un extremo del sofá.

- Decídete por algo – reclamó el menor cansado de estar sin hacer nada.

- Es que no hay nada bueno – defiende el mayor – o ya lo vimos, o es estúpido o no me interesa.

- Pero así no veremos nada nunca.

- Bueno, entonces tú elige algo – le pasa el control molesto. Near lo coge y sin decir nada apaga el televisor - ¡Oye!

- Dijiste que no había nada bueno¿para qué seguir pasando los mismos canales una y otra vez?

- ah… haz lo que quieras… - el rubio se levanta y se asoma por la ventana. Entonces se sorprende al ver a su viejo amigo apoyado a un árbol frente al edificio, mirándo en su dirección – Matt…

- ¿Quién?

- No, nada – Mello se voltea y entra a su habitación, saca un par de cosas de una de las maletas y se dirige a la puerta – Espérame aquí¿de acuerdo? No saldré del edificio, estaré justo aquí abajo, volveré pronto.

- No deberías salir sin…

- Dije que no saldría del edificio. Adiós – Mello sale del departamento y apresurado comienza a bajar las gradas.

Near se para y observa por la ventana al otro niño.

"_Así que era él" _piensa recordando la última vez que lo había visto en el orfanato.

Entonces el aludido comienza a mirarlo, dado que la ventana estaba abierta, podía verlo a la perfección. Near no se perturba del hecho, simplemente le devuelve la mirada, firme y seria, como siempre. Matt continúa observándolo, tornando su mirada algo más hostil, pero inmediatamente es igualada por la del blancón.

Cuando el niño en la calle cambia su mirada súbitamente volviéndose al otro lado de la calle, y como si fuera llamado, cruza hasta llegar al pie del edificio, adentrándose un poco en él, lo suficiente para salir de la vista de Nate.

"_Está hablando con Mihael" _nota el menor, pero entonces comienza a sentirse nuevamente algo mareado.

"_No debo preocuparme mucho, el doctor me dijo que no lo hiciera" _Se apoya en el sofá y lentamente se arrodilla en el piso.

"_Mihael…"_

_A unos metros de ahí, estaba parado Ryuk, observando lo ocurrido._

"_Debería ir con Light" _

Pero al voltearse torpemente hace caer un vaso al piso, que se rompe en seguida ante la vista del infante…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hi! Lamento la demora! que puedo decir, esta mes estoy sin tiempo! les contaría todo lo que me pasa, pero me alargaría mucho y no quiero aburrirles con molestas notas de autora XD 

Espero el capi haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente usé mi improvisación en la gran mayoría, pero tenía que escribir de una vez, no? además no creo que me haya salido tan mal, espero...

Como sea, estaré a la espectativa de sus comentarios, vamos, denle ese gusto a esta humilde escritora! n-n Saben ya que respondo a cada uno, incluyendo a los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction -lean mi profile- asi, nos estaremos leyendo!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	6. Trustless

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_"Este capítulo va dedicado a mis fieles seguidoras: yuki-eirisama, Sad.Whisper, lin, saori-kun, Princesa Sakura, Linsa it, JUEGOFRIO, EsperanzaKapranos, Kotomi, Kmiloncia, sweet.tsuki yuchihauzumaki, quienes me dejaron su valioso comentario en el anterior capítulo. Muchas gracias!"_

_**VI. **__**Trustless**_

Ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban fuera del baño. L tenía una toalla a la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba su cabello. Light lo observaba desde la cama del dormitorio.

"_¿Por qué?"_ pensaba el universitario _"¿Por qué a pesar de odiarlo tanto yo…?"_

El detective observa su mirada, adivinando lo que quería. Se aproxima al japonés y deposita un leve beso en sus labios. Pero entonces ambos reaccionan y continúan besándose con más intensidad, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, y por sus deseos.

El paliducho se recuesta sobre el otro, quién se había apoyado por completo en la cama.

Continuando con sus besos, y sus caricias, los dos advierten lo mucho que habían extrañado estar juntos, y lo maravilloso que era sentirse el uno junto al otro.

Sin embargo, antes de pasar al siguiente nivel se escucha un vaso romperse en la sala. Los dos se detienen y alarmados salen del dormitorio.

- ¡Nate! – L va donde estaba el infante, arrodillado junto al sofá.

Near miraba hacia a la cocina, pero entonces ve al universitario, quién extrañamente no veía al vaso, sino al espacio entre la puerta y el refrigerador, con una mirada de regaño.

Light estuvo así por tan sólo unos segundos, pero aquello no pasó inadvertido por el menor.

- ¿Dónde está Mello? – pregunta el detective al ver que el rubio no estaba por ahí.

- Bajó un momento. Dijo que no saldría del edificio – responde Nate mirando al piso. El paliducho lanaza una mirada preocupada al universitario, haciendo que captara en seguida el mensaje.

- Iré por él – indica saliendo del departamento.

Mello se encontraba en el recibidor del edificio, con Matt.

- No deberías haberte unido a ellos – recriminaba el rubio.

- Fui un tonto, ya lo sé.

- Pero, si eres muy joven, ellos no pueden…

- Sí. Sí pueden. Pero no te preocupes por eso, lo último que desearía es que te involucraras con ellos. Regresa arriba, sé que Near está esperándote.

- Ven conmigo. Escóndete.

- No puedo. Podrías correr peligro.

- No si nos vamos a Inglaterra. Ellos no podrán seguirnos.

- No les hará falta. Tienen contactos por todo el mundo.

- Pero…

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Debería irme ya, no quiero que me vean contigo – el mayor se dirige hacia la salida.

- ¡Matt! – Mello lo observa con una mirada enojada, regañante.

- Nos veremos luego – el chico se aleja corriendo del lugar. Mihael permanece molesto un rato más, pero al voltear ve a Light a un par de metros.

- ¿Desde cuando estás ahí? – pregunta todavía molesto.

- Lo suficiente para saber que le tienes afecto a ese otro chico – contesta el japonés acercándose al rubio.

- …

- Vámonos.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, L preparaba la inyección de insulina para el pequeño, mientras éste yacía recostado en su propia cama.

- Sé que nunca antes te habías enfermado, pero tienes que acostumbrarte a esto. No debes olvidarte los horarios de la insulina, y en estos casos debes buscar siempre a alguien y gritar para que alguien venga. En último caso tendrás que aprender a administrártelo tú mismo.

- Sí – afirma el fantasmita.

- Creo las cosas están cambiando entre tú y Mihael¿no?

- Sí.

En ese momento entran el rubio y el universitario.

- ¿Esta bien? – pregunta Light al ver la inyección en el brazo del menor.

- Sí, sólo fue una pequeña desestabilización. Ya estará bien – indica el detective. Mello observaba asombrado la situación – Bueno, iré a vestirme ahora – L guarda de nuevo las medicinas y sale del cuarto junto con Light – Vendré a revisarte luego.

Near afirma en silencio, sin mirar al rubio.

- ¿Qué¿Debo darte otra bombilla por esto? – Reclama finalmente el mayor – Oye, no es mi culpa que te haya dado esto justo cuando yo… - El menor eleva la vista hacia el rubio que permanecía junto a la puerta cerrada – Fue mi culpa¿no?...

- …

- Escucha, lo siento, yo… Matt estaba aquí, él es…

- Sé quién es Matt.

- …

- Creo que ellos tienen de que hablar – comenta el detective mientras sacaba ropa limpia.

- Supongo que sí – el universitario se acerca lentamente – creo que nosotros, dejamos algo pendiente…

El detective se da la vuelta y comienza a besar a Light retomando lo que había dejado. Ambos continúan así hasta que poco a poco llegan a la cama, en donde esta vez es el japonés quién acaba sobre el paliducho.

Pasan un momento así, y poco a poco llegan al siguiente nivel. Sin embargo, algo no previsto ocurre, justo en el momento de mayor clímax, Light se agarra de tal forma de L que termina arañándole la espalda.

Cuando ya todo había pasado, ambos se levantan de la cama, Light sorprendido por su acción corre al baño para poder aliviar el ardor que sentía su compañero, quién luego ser aliviado se queda dormido sobre la cama, mientras que el universitario estaba sentado en una silla desde la ventana, observándolo.

"_¿Por qué?" _continúa preguntándose _"En es momento yo… sentí algo nuevo, algo diferente… ¿Acaso encuentro placer al hacer eso con L, el gran L¿Al someterlo de tal forma que ahora me necesita para calmar sus ansías? En cierta forma él depende de mí, pero¿eso no me hace depender de él también?"_

Se levanta y sale a la sala poniéndose algo de ropa. Los niños aún no salían de su habitación, lo cuál era bueno, pero claro, aún así no estaba solo.

- La próxima ten más cuidado, Ryuk – reprende Light al shinigami que estaba frente a él.

- Fue sólo un accidente, Light.

- Lo sé. Espero que Near no haya notado nada. Pero bueno, Ryuk¿me harías un pequeño favor?

- ¿Favor?

- A cambio de más manzanas claro.

- Ah sí, acerca de eso, ya conseguí unas cuántas.

- ¿Qué¿Cuándo?

- Durante el desayuno de los niños.

- ¡Tonto¿Y qué si te hubieran visto?

- Tranquilo, Light. Los niños tienen una mente muy abierta con respecto a cosas sobrenaturales, créeme que no les ocurrirá nunca la palabra 'shinigami'.

- Ellos no son niños normales, Ryuk. ¡Vienen de un orfanato para niños superdotados!

- ¿Qué no son normales?

- No tiene caso – se rinde el japonés.

- ¿Y que hay de ese favor, Light¿Me darías más manzanas?

- Sí con eso dejas de robarlas… Hay un niño que vino hace rato¿lograste verlo?

- Sí, llevaba unas cosas extrañas en el cuello.

- Sí, bueno, el favor que quiero es que vayas a averiguar más de él. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- No subestimes a un dios de la muerte, Light. 

- Entonces¿tenemos un trato?

- Sí – Ryuk se acerca a la ventana – ¡Espérame con unas deliciosas manzanas, Light! – Sale volando por la ventana sacando sus negras alas.

"_Si no me equivoco, ese niño era también del orfanato del que vienen L y los mocosos. Eso significa que hay más de ellos sueltos por alguna parte. L no me revelará nunca dónde está ese orfanato, pero ahora sé que está en Inglaterra. Si consigo más pistas podré encontrarlo, y de seguro ahí estará el verdadero nombre de L." _La sonrisa en el interior de Light era cruel, típica de Kira. Pronto su utopía se haría realidad. 

Mientras tanto, el detective permanecía recostado en su cama. No había dormido nada, sólo lo había fingido por instinto.

"_¿Porqué Light reaccionó así?" _piensa con su típico pulgar en la boca y su típica posición fetal en la cama _"Sé que muchas personas cometen cosas extrañas al momento de llegar al orgasmo, pero Light nunca antes había presentado esos síntomas. ¿Por qué ahora sí? Algo no está bien, algo ha cambiado, algo pasa con Light. ¿Pero qué?"_

Ya en la tarde, Light había ido a la universidad, mientras que los niños pasaban tiempo con L.

Jugaban el viejo juego que acostumbran a jugar desde pequeños, cuando los tres vivían en el orfanato. Era un juego de sus propias invenciones, con cartas y piezas de dominó.

Recordaron varias anéctodas de su pasado, sus travesuras en el orfanato…

_(Flashback)_

Era una fría mañana de invierno. Todo el patio estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve. Los niños observaban la nieve caer con unas caritas tristes, dado que el director del orfanato no les dejaba salir en tanto.

- Vamos Elle, apresúrate – llamaba un pequeño desde debajo de las gradas. Un par de niños se acercan corriendo tomados de la mano. El mayor, tenía el cabello negro, enmarañado, casi cubierto por unas orejeras. El menor, tenía el cabello blanco como la misma nieve, ondulado. Corría lo más rápido que podía siendo arrastrado por el otro. Los dos llegan corriendo junto al tercer niño, un rubio que tenía puesta su capucha en casi toda la cabeza.

- Ya estamos. Abróchate esto, Nate – el pelinegro asegura mejor el enorme abrigo que traía el más pequeño, que ahora parecía un muñeco de nieve con ropa.

- ¡Vamos! – grita el rubio saliendo de su escondite hacia la ventana próxima y abriéndola sale de un salto al exterior. Los otros dos también corriendo caen sobre la espesa capa de nieve, que los enterró casi por completo.

Con cuidado los tres se paran y corren como podían hacía el arbusto más cercano.

- Creo que no nos han visto – indica Elle observando el patio de entre las hojas.

- ¿No viene nadie? – pregunta el pequeño muñeco de nieve.

- Al menos no por ahora…

- ¡Sí¡Lo logramos! – Celebra el rubiosaliendo de suescondite. Inmediatamentelosotros dos se le unen, cuando una bola de nieve le llega directamente en la cara al pelinegro, derribándolo.

- Mihael… - el mayor se levanta arrojando otra bola de nieve hacia el aludido, pero éste logra esquivarla con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Fallaste! – comienza a hacer otra bola más.

- ¡A sus posiciones! – Elle comienza a armar un fuerte de nieve delante de él, Nate comienza a ayudarle como podía, todavía era un pequeño.

Mello al ver eso comienza a armar su propio fuerte, impaciente por estallar en combate.

Una vez que los fuertes ya están lo suficientemente altos, ambos equipos comienzan a fabricar sus municiones, y entonces la primera bola de nieve es lanzada.

Poco a poco los fuertes se iban destruyendo a medida que las bolas de nieve iban estrellándose en sus paredes, los tres niños habían recibido ya impactos así que estaban en parte blancos.

Y justo cuando la bola decisiva se lanza, ocurre la mala suerte de estrellarse no contra en otro equipo, sino contra un hombre que había escuchado su pequeño alboroto.

- ¡Watari! – suenan Elle y Mihael al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí afuera? – pregunta el hombre sin molestarse por los restos de nieve que tenía en el pecho.

- Nosotros… pues… queríamos jugar… pero… - comienza a explicar el rubio nerviosamente.

- Lamentamos haberte desobedecido – interrumpe Elle con la mirada al suelo.

- Bueno, lo hecho hecho está¿no? – Sonríe el adulto a sus queridos niños - ¿Se divirtieron, niños?

- ¡Sí! – contesta el rubio emocionado aproximándose a Watari.

- ¿Les gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente ahora? – sigue preguntando.

- Sí – sonríe esta vez Elle tomando de la mano al pequeño muñeco de nieve para adelantarse a entrar de vuelta al edificio.

Watari agarra a Mihael y los siguen de cerca.

Ya en la enorme sala del orfanato los cuatro hombres se sientan en una de las mesas. Elle se pone en su posición tan particular sin poder evitarlo, y Nate al observarlo hace lo mismo, como cualquier pequeño con su hermano mayor.

Al frente de ellos estaban el rubio y el adulto, que servía un poco del prometido chocolate caliente en las cuatro tazas.

Mihael sonríe ampliamente al contemplar su taza repleta de ese líquido café que tanto le gustaba. 

- ¡Ouch! - Exclama al intentar tomarlo pero sin lograrlo debido a lo caliente que estaba.

- Espera un poco, Mihael, está caliente – advierte Watari al ver la inconformidad del rubio.

Elle lo observaba divertido, dado que el rubio había conocido el chocolate al haberle quitado un poco al pelinegro cuando llegó. Desde entonces había sido su vicio, por así decirlo.

- Oye Watari¿por qué tienes que viajar tanto algunas veces? – pregunta Mihael sintiendo su lengua quemada.

- Por que estoy preparando algo muy especial para ustedes – responde el adulto moviendo el chocolate del rubio con su cucharilla.

- Si es algo especial para nosotros¿por qué no lo sabemos? – pregunta esta vez el menor.

- Lo sabrán. Cuando tengan la edad adecuada lo sabrán.

- ¿Y cuando será eso? – insiste el fanático del chocolate.

- En un par de años, para ustedes.

- Pero Elle ya tiene más de un par de años que nosotros¿por qué él no lo sabe? – sigue Nate sin tocar su chocolate.

- Elle ya lo sabrá pronto – anuncia Watari siendo observado por el pelinegro.

- ¿Cuán pronto? – continúa Mihael curioso.

- Esta misma noche.

_(End of Flashback)_

Ya era de noche. Había una fuerte tormenta. Los niños estaban en su habitación, luciendo su valentía, mientras que L y Light dormían ahora en la misma cama.

Light miraba hacia la ventana, observando cómo las gotas lo cubrían todo y los rayos que iluminaban por completo el cielo, provocando fuertes truenos que a veces parecían muy cercanos.

Por su lado, L permanecía en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta del baño. No lograba conciliar el sueño, lo cuál era extraño, dado que con el universitario a lado podría dormir durante horas. Pero no esa noche. Algo estaba mal, algo había cambiado. El detective no dejaba de repetirse eso, tratando de descubrir qué, o el porqué. ¿Acaso su falta de sueño se debía a que ahora había perdido parte de la confianza en Light? No era extraño que alguien llegase a dudar de la persona que alguna vez fue Kira, pero lo raro era que él sabía perfectamente que él no era Kira. Ya no lo era más, y ni siquiera recordaba serlo alguna vez. Pero entonces¿qué estaba mal ahora?

A la mañana siguiente, tanto el japonés como los menores se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo las ojeras en el rostro del detective, mientras que sólo el universitario podía escuchar la característica risa, que indicaba el regreso del shinigami…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Lo sé! me he tardado mucho! gomen! u-u pero es que es tan difícil lograr tiempo en esta compu, suele pasar cuando tienes a tres hermanos más que se la pasan chateando, pero en fin, finalmente aquí está, el capi! yey!

A algunas personas les dije que tendría dos sorpresas para esta actu, y pues:

1. La dedicatoria! Sé que a varias lectoras les da igual, pero también sé que a muchas les gusta ver su nick ahí arribita, escrito por la autora de la historia que siguen. Pues e ahí mi agradecimiento por sus reviews! arigatou por seguir la historia tan de cerca!

2. Jajá! para aquellas que les gusta mis ideas y ocurrencias, otro fic de death note! sip, la inspiración salió para ambos lados XD, pero bueno, espero les guste, el link lo pueden encontrar tanto en mi profile, como en la lista de los demás fics de death note en español. Les adelantaría algunas cosas, pero primero quiero ver si van a leerloo no. Así que, pasensé por ahí! no creo que se arrepientan!

En fin, eso era todo. Como siempre, las respuestas a reviews anónimos están en mi profile, el resto ya se los envié por un reply.

Les pido su opinión de este capi! dejenmé un review! no sean malitas ni se hagan de rogar, es sólo un ratito! asi que click al Go de abajito n-n

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entrenerlos!


	7. The present and the explosion

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**VII. The present and the explosion**_

El detective y el universitario caminaban rumbo a la universidad a asistir a su primera clase de la semana, aunque por primera vez, no hablaban de nada.

Ya casi a media mañana, el universitario se dedicaba a tomar apuntes, como siempre. Mientras que el detective observaba al docente, pero en realidad sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto se da cuenta que el docente se decidía por una fecha para el examen, entonces ingenuamente busca algo con que anotarse, pese a que su memoria era excelente, lo hacía por hacer algo.

Abre el bolso de su compañero para sacar un pluma, pero para su sorpresa éste lo detiene inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Sólo buscaba una pluma.

- Ten – Light le ofrece otra que tenía sin usar en su mesa, pero ya no tenía caso ser discreto.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que vea en tu bolso? – pregunta L extrañado.

- Porque… tengo algo para ti.

- ¿Algo para mí?

- Así es, pero… digamos que aún no está completo.

- ¿Así que no lo puedo ver?

El japonés mira a su alrededor desconfiado.

- Te lo explicaré luego.

El detective se queda un momento mirándolo, pero luego volvió a su labor de fingir atender la clase.

Así la mañana pasó lenta y aburrida, y pronto ya era la tarde.

Los niños estaban siendo cuidados por Sayu en la casa Yagami.

- Que no me gustan las verduras – reclama Mello viendo el plato que Sayu había logrado prepararles sin la ayuda de su madre.

- Pero si aún estás en crecimiento. Debes comerlas – recrimina la niña autoritaria.

- Si tú también estás en crecimiento, ¿por qué no comes unas? – pregunta el rubio desconfiado.

- Porque… porque las niñas pueden decidir si comerlas o no a partir de los 13.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí lo es, en la casa Yagami. Ahora come en silencio.

El rubio se enoja, detestaba que le dieran órdenes, y más aún cuando la ordenadora no tenía muchos más años que él.

Se levanta en silencio y se va a la sala a ver algo de televisión.

- Pero qué malcriado – reniega Sayu renunciando a ir por él.

- Él esta molesto – indica Near a lado de la niña.

- ¿Molesto?

- Porque Ryuuzaki nos dejó aquí.

- Ya veo. Pero yo no soy tan mala niñera, después de todo nos divertimos en la mañana.

- Él no se divirtió. Simplemente no se quejó – Ambos observan al aludido que se limitaba a cambiar los canales, como ya era su costumbre.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la universidad, ambos genios ya se dirigían al departamento.

- Si de todas formas lo voy a ver, ¿que tiene que lo haga ahora? – pregunta el detective volviendo a su pequeña charla de la mañana.

- Porque se supone que es una sorpresa – responde el japonés cansado de la insistencia de su compañero.

- ¿Una sorpresa de qué? – continúa L sin mostrar verdadera inquietud. Light lanza un suspiro deteniéndose.

- Hoy se cumple un mes de lo que fui a vivir a tu departamento, ¿lo olvidas?

- ¿Ya es un mes? Lo siento, no me doy cuenta de estas cosas.

- Sí, lo sé. Por eso no me extraña que no lo recordaras. Pero bueno, debo irme a un lugar primero.

- ¿Irás a completar mi regalo? – pregunta algo divertido.

- Sí, supongo. Nos veremos más tarde – el universitario se adelanta con un gesto de despedida.

- Supongo que todavía no recogeré a los niños – dice para sí mismo el detective viendo a su pareja alejarse al otro lado de la calle.

- ¡Ryuuga-kun! – escucha atrás de él. Al voltearse observa a Takada acercándose.

- Takada-san – saluda L.

- Vaya, veo que tienes planes para esta noche.

- ¿Qué?

- Escuché algo de su conversación hace un momento, en realidad pasé por su lado sin que se dieran cuenta – sonríe la universitaria.

- ¿Escucha lo que Light…?

- Sí, y tranquilo. Es algo que ya me esperaba desde hace un tiempo.

- Así que, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprarle algo a Light-kun? – ofrece animosa.

- ¿Quieres ir a comprarle algo?

- Claro, él tiene o tendrá un regalo. Tú también deberías tener uno.

- Pero…

- Anda, vamos – lo coge del brazo y comienzan a caminar por la avenida.

- No sé que podría gustarle – admite el detective.

- Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas. A mí me funciona cuando… - se detiene delante de un local de ropa. L no tarda en captar su idea.

Light se encontraba caminando hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Se detiene ante un arbusto en medio de la neblina.

- Je je – se ríe el shinigami que lo acompañaba – L casi toca la Death Note, Light. Debes ser más cuidadoso.

- Eso ya lo sé, Ryuk. Pero no volverá a pasar, ahora voy a esconder la Death Note en donde nadie la encuentre.

- ¿A quién mataste para volverte su dueño, Light?

- A un criminal no muy buscado. Lo hice como un accidente, para que no llamara la atención.

- ¿Y qué harás para matar al detective, Light?

- Voy a investigar la Wammy's House, Ryuk. Ese Matt nos sirvió de mucho.

El japonés termina de enterrar bien el cuaderno y emprende su viaje su retorno a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué hay de los niños, vas a dejarlos abandonados?

- Claro que no. Los enviaré al orfanato antes de que L muera.

- Je je.

"_Exacto, Ryuk" _piensa Light _"Ríe. Goza. Nuestro mayor enemigo va a irse pronto, y así podré construir mi utopía en paz." _Observa los edificios elevarse a lo lejos _"Pero, ¿es realmente necesario el tener que eliminarlo? Pero que estoy pensando. Por supuesto que es necesario. Él me destruiría de tener la oportunidad. Destruiría a Kira sin dudarlo. Aunque, ya me dejó ir una vez, ¿qué le impediría hacerlo de nuevo? Nada." _Sonríe para sus adentros _"Tengo ventaja en este momento. Y mucha. Esta misma noche doblegaré al gran L, lo haré mío, lo someteré a mí!" _Recuerda cómo la vez anterior la rascaba inconscientemente la espalda _"Y es tan maravilloso verlo sufrir en mis manos, es el gran L siendo herido por mis garras. Mi gran enemigo, dejándose matar."_

L observaba las distintas ropas que sostenía la universitaria.

- Éste le quedaría bien, y podría usarlo en cualquier evento – indicando con cada prenda que sostenía – Pero este de acá sin duda resaltaría la personalidad de alguien como Light, a pesar que este otro también le asentaría de maravilla. Hay, aceptémoslo. Todo le queda perfecto a Yagami Light.

- … - el detective ya estaba cansándose de la admiración a su novio por parte de otra persona.

- Lo siento, no debería estar así, ¿no? Es que me dejé llevar por el momento. Anda decide tú – le pasa todos los trajes que había seleccionado.

- Pero si yo no…

- ¡Mira esto! – Takada llega con otro par de prendas – Podría ser un gran sorpresa.

- ¿Ropa casual?

- Sí, pero a ti vestido con ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca te he visto con otras ropas, Ryuuga-kun. Es momento de un cambio.

Haciéndose ayudar por una de las asistentas de compra. Takada mete al detective a un vestidor junto con la ropa seleccionada para él, mientras decidía que otra comprar para el joven Yagami.

- No quiero usar otra ropa – se queja L desde adentro sin moverse – Ésta es cómoda.

- Lo que tienes allí también es cómodo. No es apreto. Si te lo pruebas ya lo verás.

- Preferiría no cambiar de ropa.

- Vamos, Ryuuga-kun. No te hagas de rogar. Si no te gusta al ponértela no la compramos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ... – el detective se resigna sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión. Así que observa con más cuidado las prendas que tenía.

Era una especie de chaleco con algunos bolsillos y varios broches. Era más o menos largo, de un color medio café-verde; y un pantalón ancho, café oscuro con cinturón de broche y un bolsillo a lado de la rodilla izquierda.

Nunca había visto ropa como esa. Sin duda tardaría en determinar cómo asegurar todo una vez puesto.

- ¡No puedo creer que olvidé hacerla! – se queja Sayu al ver la tarea que tenía pendiente.

- ¿Por qué no me extraña? – se pregunta Mello recostado en un sillón. Sayu lo mira enojada – Como sea, ¿puedo ir a dormir un rato?

- ¿Quieres dormir? – pregunta la chica extrañada. Near mira al rubio fijamente.

- Sí, ¿algún problema?- sentencia seriamente.

- No. P-puedes ir a arriba – indica la niñera intimidada. El rubio así sube las gradas y entra a uno de los cuartos para dormir.

- Yo también iré – anuncia el fantasmita siguiendo a su compañero.

Tal como lo esperaba, el mayor buscaba la habitación del japonés.

- No deberías husmear en casas ajenas – recrimina Near.

- Esta ya no es una casa ajena, ¿no? – defiende encontrando por fin la habitación más organizada de la casa.

Ambos entran, y en efecto, estaba limpia y ordenada, a pesar que Light ya no vivía allí más.

- Vaya que en su casa lo estiman mucho – comenta Mello viendo los libros que tenía en un rincón del cuarto.

- Por supuesto que es así. Es muy inteligente – reconoce el menor examinando todo lo que había en el escritorio.

- Pero bueno, no hay nada interesante – se rinde el mayor sentándose en la cama.

- Espera, creo que hay algo aquí abajo… - indica Near que había abierto el primer cajón.

- Déjame ver.

Los dos notan que había un piso falso en aquél cajón, pero cuando el rubio lo fuerza para levantarlo de repente explota…

- ¿Ya estás listo? – Reclamaba Takada – Te estás tardando mucho.

- Es que no puedo asegurar esto… - se quejaba el detective en el vestidor.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Takada da un suspiro y toca la puerta del vestidor. La puerta se abre y sale un L intentando abrocharse un cinturón doble de tela.

- Vaya que eres delgado – observa la universitaria dando una vuelta alrededor de él. Entonces con cuidado comienza a meter adecuadamente el cinturón por dónde debía, que en realidad no era muy complicado, pero claro, como el detective no había probado ni los cinturones normales, no tenía idea cómo hacer para los de esta clase.

- Aún no veo necesario usar este tipo de ropa – sigue L sintiéndose algo incómodo dado que no tenía puesto nada arriba de la cintura.

- Pero, si es ancho igual, ¿de qué te quejas? Además Light se sorprenderá mucho.

- Hubiera sido suficiente comprar algo para él.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- Light, ¿Por qué venimos por aquí? – pregunta Ryuk siguiendo de cerca al universitario.

- Ésta es la zona de más comercio. Necesito comprar algo para ese detective para que no sospeche nada – responde el japonés en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas de forma indiferente, Light? Si por lo visto ustedes se llevan mejor que bien.

- Eso… eso fue algo temporal.

- ¿Fue?

- Soy Kira, Ryuk. Muy pronto mi utopía será creada.

- Pues aún así has cambiado.

- Oh, mira eso. Parece que L también está de compras.

- ¿Qué? – El japonés observa a través de la vidriera de una de las tiendas de ropa, y en verdad, ahí estaba el detective. Y no estaba sólo.

"_¿Qué hace ella con él? Y es más, ¡¿qué rayos están haciendo juntos?" _piensa Light deteniéndose ante la vidriera. Podía ver cómo Takada le asegura el pantalón. _"¿Por qué está comprándose ropa nueva? ¡Y es diferente!"_ No lograba salir de su sorpresa, pero antes de que L o la chica lo vieran continúa avanzando tranquilamente.

- Jeje – se escucha la risa del shinigami.

"_Me las va a pagar, ya verá" _pensaba el japonés molesto.

Poco después entra a una tienda diferente a comprar el tan esperado regalo para el detective. Mientras que éste se despedía de Takada ya con su nueva ropa puesta. Incómodo claro. No podía esperar a volver al departamento para cambiarse, aparte que llevaba cargando una bolsa para Light.

"_Aún no creo que lo que escondía Light fuera un regalo para mí" _pensaba L caminando con algo de prisa _"Aunque podría ser de disculpas, por lo de los rasguños. No. No encajaría. Ya se disculpó" _sonríe de forma melancólica con la cabeza gacha _"Él dijo que no nos haríamos daño mutuamente, ambos lo dejamos claro. ¿Porqué él de pronto…?"_

"_¿Porqué?" _se pregunta Light _"A pesar de que sea mi enemigo, todavía lo tengo cerca, en una forma sentimental. No debería ser así, no debería sentirme mal por verlo con ropas nuevas. Eso es bueno, aunque, supongo que esperaba que fuera yo quién se las daría, no ella." _Sonríe de forma melancólica con la cabeza gacha _"¿Estoy celoso? Pero que ridículo para alguien como yo. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo logra que me sienta de esta manera por él? Está torturándome. Lenta y maravillosamente. Sabe que así no seré capaz de matarlo, pero aún así voy a hacerlo, por que es él quién se opone a un mundo sin gente podrida, a un mundo de paz, a un mundo de justicia"_

**

* * *

Notas de la autora**:Bueno, ya no me tardé tanto como antes, nee? pero bueno, espero el capi me haya salido bien. Agradesco a todas las que se molestan en dejar reviews! y espero sigan escribiendo para también animar a más a dejar uno. Onegai! click al Go de abajito!

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que se irá poniéndo mejor, pues no sé si recuerdan, en un capítulo mencioné cierta oferta de chocolotes por que el día de san valentín se acercaba, pues, ya llega! muajaja! yo creo que ya en el siguiente capi apareceré ese día, por lo que tal vez sea un especial. Como siempre, irá dedicado a mis fieles lectoras, así que esperenlo!

También agradesco a quienes han leído mi otro fic 'school days', gracias! y para los que no lo han hecho, pues, si tienen tiempo háganlo! todavía no pongo el segundo capi, pero ya va en progreso!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	8. Justice and Mercy

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**V**__**III. **__**Justice and Mercy**_

El joven universitario llega al departamento. Deja su abrigo en el perchero cerca la puerta y acomoda un paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Se dirige silenciosamente hasta el dormitorio, que curiosamente se encontraba cerrado. Entra.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – Llama al ver al detective tratando de desabrocharse el pantalón que llevaba puesto - ¿Qué haces? ¿Pero qué traes puesto? – sonríe al ver al paliducho algo avergonzado.

- Takada-san me obligó a cambiarme de ropa – responde sin dejar lo que hacía.

- ¿Te obligó? Pero si tú nunca dejas que se te obligue a algo así. Al menos no te dejaste cuando yo lo intenté – reclama Light acercándose a su querido detective.

- Bueno, la verdad fue para sorprenderte – admite L cediendo ante el pantalón.

- En ese caso lo hiciste. Pero aún así, no quiero que vistas de forma elegida por una chica, Ryuuzaki.

El detective sonríe.

- Pero a decir verdad ustedes no tienen gustos tan diferentes.

- …

El japonés se enoja, pero antes de poder decir algo el paliducho se acerca a besarlo suavemente.

- A que no adivinas que día es mañana – susurra al oído del universitario.

- ¿Mañana? – pregunta éste sin alejarse de su compañero.

- Es el día de San Valentín – responde L mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del otro, indicando que le sacaría la polera que traía entonces.

- San Valentín, uh? – El japonés comienza a su vez a desabrochar el pantalón nuevo del detective, que a su diferencia, él sí sabía cómo. – Será nuestro primer San Valentín estando juntos.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Estás listo para decírmelo?

- ¿Decirte qué? ¿Qué seas mi Valentín?

- No, eso ya se supone. Me refiero a decirme que me amas.

- … - L había sido tomado por sorpresa - ¿Tú lo estás?

- …

Ambos se dan cuenta de que no estaban listos aún, y que tampoco lo estaba su compañero. Nada estaba claro. Nada era seguro. Eso era lo que significaba este hecho.

Los dos se sueltan mutuamente, perdiendo toda la pasión que hace apenas unos segundos contenían con tanto esfuerzo.

- Por cierto – comienza L rompiendo el súbito silencio – Te compré algo – Camina hacia el ropero de ambos y saca una bolsa grande de papel.

- ¿Ropa? – se acerca el japonés observando el logotipo.

- Así es. Espero te quede bien.

- Si lo compraste tú me lo pondría aún si no lo hiciera. Gracias – Light coge la bolsa y nuevamente besa al detective en signo de agradecimiento – ¿Quieres ver lo que yo te compré? Ven – lo guía hasta la cocina.

- Una… ¿torta? – adivina el detective al ver el paquete blanco sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo podría engañarte? – el universitario lo abre revelando un enorme pastel de chocolate. Bastante fino y muy apetitoso para cualquier adicto al dulce.

- ¿Llevabas esto en tu maletín esta mañana? – pregunta L sin creerlo.

- Desde luego que no. Lo que llevaba era otra cosa – El japonés saca un pequeño paquete del bolsillo de su abrigo – Una amiga me dijo que esto te gustaría, y pues, ahora está completo.

El detective lo abre sin poder adivinar su contenido, y en efecto, nunca lo habría adivinado.

Dentro la cajita estaba delicadamente acomodado un relicario. El mismo que había visto con Takada el día en que fueron de compras.

- Ábrelo.

El paliducho lo abre. Se sorprende al ver que dentro estaba una foto de él mismo con Light, tomada el día en que ambos habían posado para la foto del alumno modelo poco antes de su discurso juntos cuando estaban ingresando recién a la universidad.

- ¿Esto era lo que le faltaba? – pregunta automáticamente L.

- Sí. No podía darte un relicario vacío.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te gustaría volver a la habitación ahora?

- Sí.

Nuevamente ambos ingresan al dormitorio a celebrar su aniversario. Sin embargo, casi al instante el teléfono suena.

Light de mal humor se levanta a responder, dejando al detective casi desnudo en la cama.

- Diga – contesta molestó el japonés.

- ¡Light! Por fin te encuentro

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa?

- La casa explotó. No sabemos cómo o porqué, pero la parte del frente del segundo piso está en llamas.

- La parte del fren… ¿Mi habitación?

- Así es. Justo los niños estaban ahí cuando ocurrió.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Estamos en el hospital central, Light.

- De acuerdo, estaremos ahí en seguida.

El universitario sobresaltado regresa donde su compañero para comenzar a vestirse con prisa.

- Mi casa explotó – explica – Hay que ir al hospital para ver cómo están los mocosos.

- ¿Explotó? – L también comienza a vestirse apresuradamente, esta vez con su ropa de siempre.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, el rubio reposaba sobre una cama, a lado del fantasmita. Ambos tenían vendas en la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero sólo eran por quemaduras menores. Habían tenido mucha suerte. El mayor daño fue para el mayor, quién al activar la bomba salió volando de tal forma que se rompió el brazo derecho, mientras que el menor sólo se había dado un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

-Pero que idiota fui, no debí ser tan descuidado – lamentaba Mello.

- Era una casa normal, y una habitación normal. Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera - observa Near.

- No. No era una habitación normal. Era la habitación de Light. De ese japonés idiota.

- Creí que ya te llevabas mejor con él.

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es un metiche bueno para nada que sólo despierta deseo en Ryuuzaki-sama.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es sólo deseo lo que siente por él?

- Lo sé y ya.

- Sabes… yo he estado pensando en todo y quiero preguntarle a Ryuuzaki-sama si…

- ¡Niños! – Irrumpe un doctor al cuarto – Ya despertaron. Ésa es una buena noticia, sin duda que lo es, jeje. Vamos a revisarte – se aproxima al rubio.

Luego de haber comprobado que estaba bien, siguió con el menor.

- Bueno, al parecer vas a tener que quedarte un poco más de tiempo, pero estarás bien. Tan solo déjame inyectarte esto… y ya está. Buen chico – se aleja hasta la puerta nuevamente tras anotar unos cuantos apuntes en su seguimiento médico – Los veré luego, niños.

- Odio a ese médico – comenta Mello molesto – Nos trata como si fuéramos de tres años.

- …

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Si es por lo que vas a quedarte, no te preocupes, mi brazo está roto, a diferencia del tuyo, así que también tendré que quedarme por más tiempo.

- Sí.

- Espero que Ryuuzaki-sama no tarde mucho.

- Él odia los hospitales, ¿no?

- Sí. Pero no creo que eso le impida acercarse a nosotros.

- Lo sé. Pero aún así, si lo hace, será solamente por nosotros. Estaremos obligándolo.

- Ya déjalo, Nate. Él vendrá sin problemas. Somos un equipo.

- Sí.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué me decías hace rato?

- ¿Eh? No. Nada.

En ese momento la puerta se abre.

- Matt – se sorprende el rubio.

- Vaya, en verdad que te morirías si no tuvieras tanta suerte – responde el visitante acercándose a Mello - ¿Cómo se encuentran?

- Bien. No fue nada grave – responde Mihael sin cambiar su tono frío.

- ¿Y tú? – esta vez gira hacia Near.

- … - El menor se limita a dirigirle una mirada fría sin siquiera abrir la boca.

- ¿Volverás a la Wammy's después de esto? – continúa Matt ignorando la indirecta del fantasmita.

- Claro que no. Vine aquí para estar con Ryuuzaki-sama.

- Es increíble cuanto lo admiras – se sienta a los pies del rubio.

- Tú lo admiraría también si…

- Ya te dije que no volveré al orfanato, Mihael. No me gusta esa vida.

- …

- Por cierto, me llegó algo de allí. Supongo que se había extraviado y recién lo encontraron – el visitante saca un papel doblado de su bolsillo.

- ¿Te lo mandaron así? – pregunta Mello recibiéndolo.

- Venía en un bonito marco, si es a lo que refieres.

- Ah… el orfanato.

El papel era una vieja fotografía tomada hace algunos años, durante la estancia de Matt en el orfanato. En ella se podía apreciar a varios niños agrupados en un enorme salón.

En los extremos estaban los mayores. En el medio se hallaban los de mediana edad y por último al centro los más pequeños. Se podía ver a Matt en el extremo derecho, mientras que Mello se encontraba por el medio, a pocos metros de él. Al extremo derecho estaba un señor de edad, de aspecto amable, junto con otro un poco más joven a su lado. Al borde izquierdo estaba escrito "Wammy's House".

- Recuerdo este día – continuaba el rubio sin soltar la fotografía – Si, recuerdo que ese día te hicieron otro de tus exámenes escritos y que tú no había estudiado por simple flojera.

- Aún así lo pasé sin problemas.

- Sí…

El rubio continuaba observando la fotografía, mientras que Matt se fijaba en su reloj.

- Bueno, ya debo irme. Sólo vine de pasada – señala levantándose de la cama.

- De acuerdo – Mello le pasa la foto pero el otro no la recibe.

- Quédatela. No quiero que los demás la encuentren y sepan mi procedencia.

- Gracias.

- Cuídense. Ambos – Desaparece tras la puerta nuevamente luego lanzarle una última mirada a Near.

- Cielos, no puedo creer que le hayan enviado esta foto luego de tanto tiempo haberse ido.

- …

- No estarás molesto. ¿O sí?

- No.

- ¿Seguro? Puedo percibir celos…

- Que no estoy molesto – el menor se da la vuelta hacia la pared.

- Nate…

El universitario y el detective ya habían llegado al hospital, y se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos hacia el cuarto de los niños.

Matt se dirigía a la salida, entonces los ve.

El típico universitario. Usual. Pero el sujeto que lo acompañaba… era extraño.

Los sigue con la mirada hasta que con sorpresa los ve ingresar al cuarto del rubio.

"_Así que ése era el fabuloso L" _piensa sin quitar la vista de la puerta _"Bastante raro, sí. Pero eso es lo impresionante. Ya veo en parte el porqué la admiración de Mihael hacia él. Sin duda es todo lo opuesto a un estudiante modelo. Nadie lo sospecharía. Buena táctica."_

- Así que estarán aquí al menos una semana más. Está bien – señala el detective.

- Claro que no está bien, debes sacarnos de aquí más antes – sentencia Mello impaciente.

- ¿Sacarlos? Pero si no tengo influencias en este hospital.

- Pero si no fue aquí donde estuvo Wat… - el rubio se detiene pensando en lo que iba a decir.

- Watari estaba en otro hospital. – indica L sin cambiar su expresión, limitándose a quedarse donde estaba con las manos al bolsillo.

- Lo siento - se disculpa Mihael arrepentido.

- Mihael, sabes que…

- disculpen, la hora de visitas ya acabó – anuncia una enfermera entrando al cuarto.

- Sí, nos iremos pronto – responde el japonés con una de sus atractivas sonrisas.

- Nate, ¿te duele algo? – pregunta el paliducho acercándose al menor.

- No. Aunque me siento algo débil – admite Near sin voltearse.

- Llamaré al doctor.

- El doctor vendrá tan pronto se marchen – indica otra enfermera entrando.

- De acuerdo. Volveré en la mañana. Tengan – el detective pone un celular en el velador. – Cualquier cosa llámenme. Yo haré lo mismo.

- Sí.

Ambos jóvenes salen del cuarto y seguidamente del hospital.

- Llamaré a mi padre para ver donde está – el japonés saca su celular y se aleja un poco para llamar.

L se aleja también hasta una baranda en donde se apoya con gran pesar. El descubrir que su pareja dudaba de su relación, el entrar a un hospital, el ver a sus queridos amigos de la infancia en esas camas blancas y la repentina mención de su figura paterna lo habían abrumado, y ahora se sentía de lo peor.

El grandioso detective L se estaba derrumbando. Que patético.

No podía permitir que alguien lo viera de esa manera, y mucho menos el que alguna vez fue su mayor enemigo, el que ahora era su compañero, amigo, novio y amante.

Cuán irónica es la vida a veces.

_(__Flashback__) _

- No te preocupes, pronto se irán aclarando cada vez más las cosas, recuerda que no eres el único aquí – el hombre se recuesta levemente en la pared de la terraza, deslizándose con cuidado hasta sentarse en el piso, entre sus amadas flores – sabes que yo siempre voy a apoyarte en todo lo que tú hagas, como siempre he hecho, no importa la decisión que tomes, siempre serás mi protegido. Es por eso que me alegra… y alivia, en cierta forma el hecho de que estés hablando de esto conmigo. Supongo que en el fondo no estaba seguro de que me vieras como un… - se detiene pensativo, pero entonces el joven que estaba con él se acerca y se recuesta suavemente en él, abrazándolo con algo de timidez. El hombre entendía eso perfectamente – muchas gracias, Ryuuzaki – lo estrecha también con ambiente paternal – nunca dudes en confiar en mí, ya no volveré a dejarte sólo tanto tiempo. Después de todo… tú eres mi hijo.

_(__End of Flash back__) _

¿Un padre? Sí. Alguna vez lo había tenido. Al menos había sentido tenerlo.

Pero se había ido.

El caso más importante de su carrera le había valido todo el amor fraternal que tenía, y a decir verdad el único familiar. Tenía amigos, claro, pero nadie a quien considerar como familia.

El caso Kira le había arrebatado eso. El mismo Kira lo había hecho.

_(__Flashback__) _

El detective se encontraba respirando agitadamente, ya se podían vislumbrar los primeros rayos de sol entrando a la habitación. Ambos jóvenes descansaban. El más delgado observaba perdidamente el techo, mientras que el otro reposaba de costado, contemplando la ventana.

- Light-kun – llama L haciendo volver a Light de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta el joven sin siquiera moverse. Estaba exhausto.

- … te amo… - soltó finalmente el detective aún respirando airadamente sin quitar la vista del techo. El otro joven se sorprende un poco, pero sonríe. Se gira entonces y deposita un delicado beso en los labios de su compañero, para apoyarse luego en su pecho.

- Yo también te amo, Ryuuzaki.

_(__End of Flash back__) _

¿Por qué ahora resultaba tan difícil decir esas palabras?

¿Por qué tenía el tiempo que cambiar las cosas de esa manera?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

_(__Flashback__) _

- Light-kun – llama el detective.

- ¿Sí? – murmura Light sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Piensa rápido – Light gira a tiempo para recibir un almohadón directo en la cara.

- Yo te lo advertí – aclara L divertido al haber acertado. Light lo mira sonriendo, coge el almohadón planeando revancha. Se oye el timbre, así que L se levanta para ir a recibir a Misa tan entusiasta como siempre por la modelo.

- Piensa rápido, Ryuuzaki – advierte Light divertido al tiempo de arrojar la almohada. El detective voltea rápido pero el almohadón le llega limpiamente en el rostro, y para sorpresa de Light, no sólo le golpea la cabeza, sino que lo derriba por completo. L cae torpemente al suelo de espaladas, provocando que la cadena, que ya estando tensa antes, impulse a Light en su misma dirección, terminando por arrojarlo sobre el detective.

El rostro del universitario estaba rozando el cuello del detective, haciendo que se tensionase cuando soltó un suspiro.

- ¡Light! – llama sorprendida Misa de repente. Ambos advierten que ella y Broke estaban observándolos desde la entrada. Se levantan enseguida.

_(__End of Flash back__) _

Todo parecía tan simple en aquél entonces.

Todo era más simple.

¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Qué estaba cambiando?

- ¿Nos vamos? Mi padre está en la policía con el resto de mi familia. Sayu esta completamente ilesa. – informa el japonés acercándose al paliducho - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí. Estoy bien. Vamos.

Toman un taxi y se dirigen nuevamente al departamento. De pronto el celular del detective suena.

- ¿Diga? – contesta sosteniendo el aparato de esa manera tan peculiar.

- ¿Ryuuzaki-sama? Es Nate.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, es sólo que… Mihael está dormido y pues, quería preguntarte algo.

- Dime.

- Por casualidad, ¿Light-kun fue alguna vez sospechoso tuyo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Dudo que lo hayas conocido de por ahí para acabar saliendo con él.

- Sí, lo fue.

- ¿Del caso Kira, verdad?

- … Sí.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?

- Porque no lo veía necesario. ¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?

- En el orfanato siempre investigamos tus casos, Ryuuzaki-sama. El caso Kira fue uno de ellos. Ya por el final nos llegaron noticias de que tenías encerrado a un sospechoso anónimo, y que luego más tarde volviste a encerrarlo. Nosotros sabemos que tú nunca fallas, es por eso que supusimos que era a ese sospechoso al que habías encarcelado definitivamente. Pero luego lo supimos todo, acerca de cómo resolviste el caso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era él?

- No lo sabía antes. Al enterarme de esa administradora del parque acuático me di cuenta que no era el mismo sospechoso al que habías acusado ya dos veces antes. Así que a partir de mi llegada aquí, advertí que se trataba de Light.

- Bueno, eres muy listo. ¿Mihael lo sabe?

- No. Pero lo sabría de no ser por…

- ¿Por qué?

- No importa. Creo que se está despertando. Preferiría hablar de esto luego. A solas.

- De acuerdo. Hablaremos mañana. Descansa.

- Sí. Y, Ryuuzaki-sama…

- ¿Si?

- Ten cuidado. De lo que quiero hablarte tiene que ver con la Death Note.

- …

- ¿Estás hablando dormido? – se escucha decir a Mello a lo lejos.

- Buenas noches.

La llamada termina.

"_¿La Death Note?"_ L se sorprende _"¿Tiene que ver con la Death Note?"_

- ¿Era Near? – pregunta el universitario.

- Sí, no lograba dormirse, pero ya está bien.

"_¿Qué significa esto?" _el detective se fija de reojo en su acompañante _"¿Acaso…Kira ha vuelto?"_


	9. Happy Valentine

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**I**__**X. **__**Happy**__**Valentine**_

- ¿No crees que ya es hora de dormir, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta el japonés saliendo del dormitorio luego de haberse cambiado.

El detective estaba sentado de esa manera tan característica frente al monitor de la computadora.

- Ve tú si quieres Light-kun, quiero terminar esto antes de que amanezca.

- ¿Qué haces, de todas formas? – se acerca el universitario al monitor.

- Me avisaron de un nuevo caso. No es gran cosa, pero quiero resolverlo cuanto antes. Hace tiempo que no trabajo en casos de éstos.

- Entiendo. Procura no quedarte hasta muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

Light se adentra nuevamente en el dormitorio.

- ¿Vas dejar que se quede trabajando toda la noche? – pregunta el shinigami que lo acompañaba.

- No veo porque no. – responde el japonés.

- ¿Pero acaso no es ese día tan especial para los humanos mañana? ¿Cómo se dice? … ¿San Valentín?

- Lo sé, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso mañana. Además hace tiempo que no lo veía así de entusiasta por un caso nuevo.

- Light… ¿estás feliz por él?

- ¿Qué?

- Él es tu enemigo. Él único que en verdad podría llegar a hacer algo contra Kira. Cualquiera diría que te estás ablandando.

- ¿Ablandando? – Sonríe Kira – Ryuk, no seas ridículo. Todo es parte de la máscara. Una pantalla, para encubrir al verdadero yo.

- Si tú lo dices, Light – termina el shinigami sumiéndose en las sombras junto a la puerta, dejando salir una de sus particulares risas.

Entre tanto, L seguía junto al monitor, esta vez con uno de sus pulgares en los labios.

"_**All**__**right**__**. **__**I'll**__** do **__**it**__**." **_Leía en la pantalla _**"**__**But**__**only**__**for**__**you**__**, L. He **__**is**__**going**__**to**__** be **__**there**__** in **__**twenty**__**hours**__**. I **__**will**__**send**__**you**__**the**__** best."**_

"_**Thanks**__**. **__**You're**__**really**__**help**__**for**__** me. I **__**have**__**to**__**go**__**now**__**."**_

"_**Sure**__**. **__**Good**__**bye**__**, L"**_

"_**Take **__**care**__**, **__**Broke**__**"**_

El detective apaga el monitor.

"_En veinte horas, él estará aquí" _piensa sin levantarse _"Un detective para investigar a Light-kun." _Coge un chocolate de la mesa y comienza a comerlo lentamente _"No debería de estar espiándolo, pero a decir verdad estos últimos días ha estado algo… alejado. Necesito saber qué está haciendo, aunque detesto tener que hacerle esto. Tal vez si… No. Tengo que hablar con Nate."_

En el hospital los niños reposaban en sus respectivas camas.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar? – pregunta Mello desde su cama.

- …

- ¿Sigues molesto? Escucha, no voy a fugarme con Matt ni nada por el estilo. No creas que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

- …

- Si hay alguien que debería estar molesto, soy yo – el rubio se levanta para acercarse al menor – Me estás ocultando algo.

- Eso no importa – Nate se levanta para evadir al otro.

- Claro que importa. Has llamado a alguien en la noche, ¿era L-sama?

- Claro que era L-sama. No conozco a nadie más aquí.

- ¿Y para qué le llamaste? ¿Qué era tan importante? – el mayor se aproxima nuevamente al fantasmita, esta vez aprisionándolo contra la pared.

- Eso sólo le incumbe a L-sama – Near desvía la mirada comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¿Sólo a L-sama? ¿Es sobre ese japonés idiota?

- No puedo decirte nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que es confidencial.

- ¿Confiden...? Nate, ¿ya no me tienes confianza?

- Sí te tengo confianza.

- ¡Entonces porque me ocultas algo así! – el rubio lo sujeta de los hombros obligando al menor a mirarlo a los ojos.

- …

- Porqué… dime porqué.

- No es que quiera ocultártelo. Es sólo que…

- ¿Sólo qué?

- Que aún no es nada confirmado, y podrías tomártelo muy a pecho.

- ¿Piensas que puedo perder el control? ¿Eso piensas?

- ….

Se quedan callados por un momento. Mihael sentía un agudo dolor en su pecho.

- Perdón… – pronuncia finalmente Near – Por favor no…

- ¿Por favor no qué?

- Por favor no te alejes de nosotros.

- …

Los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos, adivinando sus sentimientos. Infantilmente al borde de las lágrimas. Mello de repente se acerca con algo de timidez y posa sus labios en los de su compañero. Near se sorprende, pero no se opone.

Al separarse notan una tercera presencia en el cuarto.

- ¡Ryuuzaki-sama! – se espanta el rubio casi saltando hasta su propia cama.

- Lamento aparecerme así de pronto pero… - comienza el paliducho sin mostrar sorpresa alguna – Nate, necesito hablar a solas, por un momento.

- Sí.

Ambos inexpresivos salen de la habitación, dejando a un muy sorprendido Mello en medio de las dos camas.

- Nate, quiero preguntarte algunas cosas más, acerca de la Death note.

Ya en la mañana, Light se levanta adormilado. No había notado que el detective formaba parte de su llamada cama de descanso. Sin él no había logrado conciliar muy bien el sueño. Costumbre, se dije a él mismo.

Al salir para desayunar, ya después de darse una buena ducha, observa una nota en la mesita del recibidor.

_**Se presentaron algunas cosas. Volveré tan pronto me sea posible.**_

_**Ryuuzaki.**_

"_Típico" _pensó el japonés.

Salió a la universidad, como cada lunes. Pasó la mañana aburrido, pero sin perder el encanto.

Cuando ya se iba pensó en aprovechar e ir a ver si la Death Note no corría peligro de ser descubierta, pero alguien lo interceptó.

- Light-kun – saluda la mujer sonriente – Que gracioso. Siempre que te veo, Ryuuga no está aquí, y siempre que lo veo a él, tú no estás ahí.

- Buen día, Takada-san.

- ¿Y la pasaron bien anoche? ¿Te entregó su regalo?

- ¿Qué?

- La ropa. Le ayudé a comprarla ayer. ¿Te gustó?

- Pues…

- Y también, ¿compraste el relicario que te aconsejé?

- Sí lo hice.

- ¿Y le gustó?

- Claro que le gustó.

- ¿Por qué no vino ahora?

Light se preparó para el resto de la mañana. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para el medio día, pero sabía que la pasaría con Takada. A veces le hacía tanto recuerdo a Misa.

"_Mujeres"_

Mientras tanto, en otro país…

- Ahhhh… ¿Cómo estará mi querido Light? – Suspiraba la supermodelo en su habitación - ¿Pensará en mí todo el tiempo? ¿Estará pensando en mí ahora? Cómo desearía poder verlo…

El teléfono de la habitación comienza a sonar.

- ¿Aló? ¿Sí? Kyo-san… ¿qué? Claro que acepto. Aunque es una lástima que no sea en Japón.

El destino la estaba llamando, a través de su representante. Una nueva película se rodaría en Inglaterra y Misa sería la estrella principal. Esto sólo podía beneficiar a su carrera.

- ¿Editora? – pregunta Light caminando por la calle con Takada.

- Así es. Es un trabajo a tiempo completo. Creo que lo aceptaré. Aún no he terminado mi carrera, pero estoy segura que no me será necesario. Si hago bien las cosas tal vez me promuevan a reportera, hasta algún día salir en las noticias.

- Te deseo suerte, Takada-san.

- Muchas gracias. Empezaré ya el próximo… ah! – un ladrón había conseguido arrebatarle el bolso y ahora corría a toda velocidad para huir.

Light estaba por perseguirle peor el tráfico estuvo a favor del ladrón, permitiéndole perderse de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

- Lo lamento, ¿tenías algo importante ahí? – pregunta el japonés molesto.

- No, por suerte nada irremplazable. Es una lástima. ¿Sabes? Aunque me digas loca yo… creo que hubiera sido mejor que no hubieran atrapado a… Kira.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo sé, es una locura. Pero es que por primera vez estábamos viviendo en paz. En un mundo mejor. ¿Era tan mala acaso Kira? Me sorprende que se haya suicidado en su celda. Parecía una mujer tan incapaz de hacer semejante cosa.

- ¿Estás a favor de Kira? – continúa Light sorprendido.

- Estaba, a favor de Kira. A fin de cuentas esos ladrones se merecían morir. Son gente sucia en este mundo.

- Sí, es verdad.

- Bueno, ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees? Tengo un compromiso para el almuerzo, así que tengo que irme ya.

- De acuerdo.

- Lamento haberte abordado así.

- No te preocupes. Cuídate.

- Lo mismo digo. Mis saludos a Ryuuga.

La mujer se aleja precavidamente por la avenida, hasta perderse de vista.

"_Todavía conservo a mis seguidores"_ celebra Kira sonriendo _"Excelente. Así tendré apoyo cuando vuelva a mi trono para quitar a la gente podrida"_

Cerca de él, Ryuk ríe percibiendo el pensamiento de Kira.

L se encontraba llegando al departamento.

"_Light-kun no está. De seguro aún sigue en la universidad. Aunque…" _se fija en la hora _"Sus clases ya habrán terminado para esta hora. Él ya debería estar aquí… pero, ¿Qué estoy insinuando? Estoy tergiversando las cosas. Tan sólo debe ser un retraso. Si." _Saca la torta que Light había comprado el día anterior y comienza a comerla distraídamente. _"A pesar que…" _Observa el extremo de la mesa, en dónde según Near se había movido un vaso por su cuenta propia. _"¿Qué pasaría si un shinigami ha hecho contacto con Light-kun? No, no es posible, Rem ha prometido no volver. Pero, ¿Qué me garantiza que un shinigami no pueda venir por cuenta propia? Tal vez un shinigami que presenció todo ha decidido darle a Kira una segunda oportunidad. Sería factible."_

La puerta se abre y entra el japonés.

- Ryuuzaki, lamento llegar tarde – saluda – Takada se me acercó al salir y ya sabes cómo es ella.

- Está bien.

- ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? – pregunta Light colgando su abrigo.

- A visitar a los niños – responde el detective llevándose otra cuchara llena de chocolate a la boca.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- No les gusta estar solos por la mañana.

- Bien. ¿Lograste resolver el caso?

- Sí. Todo era cuestión de observar bien. La mente de los criminales es a veces predecible.

- ¿De qué era ese caso?

- De un asesino en serie. Algo así como un coleccionista de huesos.

- ¿Coleccionista de huesos? ¿No habrás recurrido a Denzel Washington? – bromea el universitario acercándose a la mesa.

- ¿Denzel Washington? ¿Quién es? ¿Debería haberlo hecho?

- No importa. Olvídalo.

Light se aproxima al detective.

- Por cierto, tienes algo de torta en la cara.

Con cuidado limpia la mejilla de L con su propia boca, y entonces ambos cediendo comienzan a besarse sin control. Se levantan de donde estaban y caminan hacia el dormitorio, pero chocando contra una pared. Aún así continuaban sin remordimiento alguno, no recordaban la última vez que se sintieron así.

El japonés comenzó a recorrer el cuello del detective, recordando su sabor. El detective se dejaba hacer, cuando recuerda que podría haber un shinigami cerca.

Se aparta, provocando que ambos se mirasen directo a los ojos.

¿Qué veo aquí? Los dos no dejaban de observarse. L notaba un cambio en los ojos de su compañero, un cambio algo radical. Mientras que Light también notaba algo diferente. Se sentía analizado, y de vuelta a esos días en que el paliducho sospechaba de él.

Se separan en silencio. El detective se limita a guardar de vuelta los restos de la torta en el refrigerador, y el universitario a observarlo mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Quieres hacer algo esta tarde, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta intentando no pensar de momento en aquel brillo diferente en los ojos de su compañero.

- ¿No tienes clases en la universidad? – pregunta L sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Puedo faltar si así lo deseo.

- Eso no es conveniente, Light-kun.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Insinúas que prefieres que vaya a la universidad, una institución en la que tú no crees, en vez de pasar San Valentín contigo?

- ¿San Valentín?

- Así es, Ryuuzaki. Hoy es San Valentín. Pero ya no importa. Comprendo si prefieres hacer otra cosa por tu cuenta.

- Pretendo ir a ver a los niños esta tarde.

- ¿Qué no fuiste ya esta mañana?

- No es prohibido ir más de una vez.

- Como quieras. Procuraré hacer algo también por mi cuenta.

- No te pongas así, Light-kun.

- ¿Ponerme cómo? No te preocupes, Ryuuzaki. Estaré bien.

- Si querías hacer algo yo…

El celular del detective comienza a sonar, interrumpiéndolo.

- ¿Diga? – contesta sosteniendo el aparato con dos dedos – De acuerdo, está bien. No me tardo – Cuelga.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunta Light aún molesto.

- Los niños. Mihael ya está cansado de estar ahí, y quiere irse. Iré a hablar con él para calmarlo un poco.

- ¿Y no quieres que te acompañe? – ofrece el japonés.

- Creí que no te gustaba ese par.

- … - El universitario se dirige al dormitorio – Pues ve sólo, si así lo prefieres.

- …

Cierra la puerta tras de él. L se queda un momento pensando, pero entonces se marcha del departamento sólo.

"_Lo siento, Light. No quería que te sintieras así, pero es que…"_

Se aleja a paso tranquilo del edificio.

"_Tonto" _recriminaba Light en su mente _"Desde luego que no me gustan los niños, pero ese par ya es diferente a los demás niños. Ryuuzaki, me has subestimado. Ahora aunque no lo quiera, también me preocupo por los mocosos. Deberías saberlo, Ryuuzaki."_

- ¡Ahhhh! Ya estoy cansado, quiero irme de aquí – se quejaba Mello en el hospital.

- Pronto ya podremos irnos. Según los doctores estamos mejorando en el mejor ritmo – tranquiliza Near.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que ya estoy aburrido. Aparte que siento me estoy perdiendo de algo. Algo que no me quieres decir.

- Ya te dije que es confidencial.

- Aún así me molesta. Deberás saber que ya no estás como mi principal confidente.

Nate suspira cansadamente. En verdad que su amigo podía llegar a ser muy infantil en ciertas ocasiones.

"_Me pregunto si… después de esto podremos quedarnos todavía con L-sama."_

El universitario había salido del departamento. Iría al hospital para demostrarle al detective que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación los pequeños, escuchó claramente cómo el rubio se quejaba de todo y que desearía que Ryuuzaki estuviera allí.

"_¿No está aquí? ¿No ha venido aquí?" _se sorprende Light sin entrar a la habitación _"Pero entonces… ¿a dónde ha ido?"_

L se encontraba sentado en un café alejado del hospital y del departamento. Junto a él se hallaba sentada una mujer de pelo rubio, con unos lentes negros.

- No te preocupes, Ryuuzaki. Nunca pierdo de vista a un objetivo.

- No lo dudo. Tienes una buena reputación. Recuerda investigar todo, incluyendo la explosión en la casa Yagami.

- Creí que eso ya lo investigaba la policía.

- Sí lo hace, pero hay cosas que sólo personas capacitadas como tú o yo, podemos descubrir.

- Entiendo. Me halaga que me pongas a tu altura, Ryuuzaki.

- Sé que tu especialidad no es ser espía, pero considero que eres buena en ese aspecto también, Wedy.

- Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido que nos facilita todo.

- Lo sé. Por algo Broke te envió.

- Sí. Entonces, empezaré tan pronto me instale, Ryuuzaki.

- De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado Wedy, recuerda que podría tratarse de Kira.

- Entiendo. No revelaré mi nombre ante nadie. No olvides protegerte tú también, Ryuuzaki.

- Sí.

La ladrona ahora espía sonríe.

- Quién diría que el fabuloso detective mundialmente reconocido se metería en una situación como ésta.

- Te aseguro que ni yo mismo lo habría imaginado algún día.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento. Light ingresaba a la red por medio de una de las computadoras del detective.

"_**Wammy's **__**House, **__**Inglaterra**__**" **_Leía en el monitor.

Kira sonríe. Estaba cada vez más cerca de descubrir el verdadero nombre de L.

**(Flash back)**

Ryuk había ido en busca del niño que Light le había encomendado espiar, a cambio de manzanas.

El otro Dios debía estar a su favor, pues en el momento en el que el shinigami lo encontró, el niño se hallaba recogiendo un paquete a escondidas.

Bastó para asomarse un poco y verlo todo.

Una fotografía que contenía a varios niños, incluyendo si Ryuk no lo confundía, al niño rubio que se hallaban viviendo con Light y el detective.

"_**Wammy's House"**_

"_Sí, creo que eso le será de ayuda a Light" _pensó el shinigami. Luego observó cómo el niño sacaba una carta más del paquete.

"_**Mail Jeevas"**_

Ryuk soltó una risa desagradable.

"_Al parecer Light ha elegido el momento indicado para enviarme. Aunque claro, saber el nombre le valdrán más manzanas."_

Así, el shinigami volvió a emprender el vuelo de regreso al departamento.

**(End of Flash Back)**

"_Al parecer es en este lugar donde creció L" _pensaba Kira sin quitar de vista la página central del orfanato. _"Son lo bastante cuidadosos como para no poner los nombres de los integrantes, pero está bien. Siempre hay formas, ahora que conozco la fuente."_

Luego de borrar todo lo que había en la computadora se limitó a apagarla y a recostarse en la cama.

"_Mi victoria se acerca. Si bien no me equivoco, algún rato los niños deberán volver al orfanato, ¿y quién me impide que quiera acompañarlos? Ni siquiera L se resistirá a visitar por al menos un corto tiempo su querido hogar. Es cuestión de que los niños salgan del hospital."_

Al regreso de L, el japonés ya se había dormido.

Se sentía culpable por hacer que lo espiasen de esa manera. De todas formas Wedy no tardaría mucho.

Se recuesta a lado del universitario, y con una suave caricia le deja un beso en la frente.

- Feliz día de San Valentín.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hi! Lamento mucho la demora uuU si, me he pasado, lo sé. Por favor no se molesten conmigo! Agradescan a mi hermano, que de no ser por él mi compu estaría muerta de un virus mortal, y quedarían sin capítulo por al menos una semana más.

Pero bueno, vamos al grano. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? El principio ya lo tenía hecho, pero al final he ido improvisando a medida que escribía, por fin revelé lo que pasó con Matt! si, admito que consideré el matarlo pero, no tendría mucha lógica para Ryuk hacerlo. Además no quería quitarlo del fic todavía! tengo algo planeado, muajaja!

Hice aparecer más personajes, aunque sea por pequeños pasajes. Para empezar Broke -les dije que volveríamos a verla XD - a Misa, y a Wedy, que ya sé es una ladrona, pero es que me parecía perfecta espía para este caso. Ah! y tal vez ponga un especial para el próximo, desde luego, dedicado a mis queridos lectores -en especial los que estén al día-

Espero les haya gustado, y que sean compasivos conmigo. No olviden comentar! solo un cick al GO de allí abajo, aún si no tienen cuenta en fanfiction. Estaré muy agradecida, como siempre, y desde luego, siempre respondo a cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, no quiero demorarlos más tiempo. Si tienen sugerencias, dudas, sospechas o cualquier cosa por el estilo, no duen es escribir, así podría aclarárselas. Estaré encantada de hacerlo! D Y bueno, espero no demorarme mucho para el siguiente capítulo. Aún así espero sean pacientes conmigo n-n

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	10. Welcome to the Wammy's House

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

* * *

_Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a quienes siguen continuamente mi fic:_

_Judi42, Sad.Whisper, yuki-eirisama, Cleo-lawliet, EsperanzaKapranos, Kmiloncia, lin, lains, Vegen Isennawa, BlackLady-AoD, SarahJacobs, Chibi :D, JUEGOFRIO y Linsa it_

_Muchas gracias a todas por haberme leído hasta aquí, aprecio mucho su comentarios._

* * *

**_X. Welcome to the Wammy's House_**

Había pasado una semana.

L continuaba comunicándose casi diariamente con Wedy para estar al tanto de sus vigilancias. Lo único alarmante era que Light pasaba más tiempo con Takada, lo cuál era preocupante en parte, pero no sospechoso de Kira. Sin embargo también había descubierto que había sido un mecanismo en un cajón lo que causó la explosión en la casa Yagami, un cajón perteneciente a un escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación de Light, según fotografías. Eso sí era sospechoso de Kira, lo cuál inquietó aún más a L.

Mello había recibido un par de visitas de Matt, lo que provocaba que no se hablaran con Near. Éste permanecía ansioso por volver al departamento e investigar a Light por su cuenta, pues sabía que L ya lo había dejado atrás en todo aspecto, aunque no le dijera nada.

Finalmente los niños volvían al departamento, a diferencia de Sayu, quién no había sufrido muchos daños y ya estaba con sus padres hace varios días.

Ambos notaron con algo de preocupación la tensión que había entre los dos jóvenes que los cuidaban. Algo había cambiado.

- ¿Diga? – Contesta su celular el detective interrumpiendo su charla con los niños y el japonés - ¿Broke? – El detective se levanta para ir a hablar a su habitación. Light lo sigue lanzando una mirada a los niños para que se quedaran allí.

- Ryuuzaki… me temo que ya es tiempo – señala Broke desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Ya? Pero es que ahora es imposible. Ellos apenas han…

- Lo sé, Ryuuzaki, y lo siento, de veras. Pero toda la organización ya está impaciente. He retrasado su regreso lo más que he podido, y ciertamente he llegado al límite.

- Entiendo. Se irán en el primer de mañana. Te llamaré cuando hayan despegado.

- De acuerdo. Realmente me duele hacer esto, Ryuuzaki.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

- ¿Cómo va el otro asunto? ¿Está él cerca en estos momentos?

- … Sí.

- Bien, en ese caso, me despido. Cuídate mucho, Ryuuzaki.

- Igualmente, Broke – el detective cuelga su celular algo desanimado.

- Los niños volverán mañana al orfanato – indica al universitario.

- ¿Mañana? Pero si sólo ellos han…

- Lo sé, pero no hay de otra – L sale del dormitorio y regresa con los niños.

"_Excelente… el momento se acerca" _celebra Kira en su mente.

Ya entrada la noche Mello estaba de muy mal humor. No quería volver al orfanato tan pronto, es más, no quería volver en lo absoluto.

- No voy a regresar, y punto – se quejaba el rubio estando ya solo con el fantasmita en su habitación.

- Tienes que. Ambos tenemos que hacerlo – respondía Near desde su propia cama, empacando sus cosas.

- Pues, me niego a hacerlo. ¿No te das cuenta? Éste es el verdadero mundo. Éste es el lugar donde quiero vivir. Nunca me ha gustado estar encerrado en ese estúpido orfanato. La única razón por la que he permanecido ahí es porque no tenía a otro lugar a donde ir. Pero ahora ya tengo, y ya no soy tan pequeño.

- Estás hablando tonterías. Seguimos siendo niños.

- Te equivocas, yo he crecido.

- Pero que arrogante eres.

- ¿Tú vas a regresar así como así? ¿En verdad estás tan dispuesto?

- Todo lo que somos ahora se lo debemos a ellos.

- Podría aceptarlos como trabajo, pero nunca los aceptaré como una familia. Quiero mi propio hogar alejado de ese orfanato.

- Entonces… ¿vas a escapar?

- No lo sé. Por ahora tendré que hacer lo que L-sama me pida.

- …

- No vayas a enojarte, Nate. No es que vaya a dejarte a ti – el mayor se levanta y acercándose al menor le ayuda a empacar el resto de sus cosas. El fantasmita comienza a dudar de las intenciones de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio principal…

- ¿Por qué no, Ryuuzaki? ¿Nunca has sentido ganas de volver a tu antiguo hogar? – pregunta el japonés.

- No se trata de eso, Light-kun.

- ¿Entonces de qué?

- No debería ser visto fuera de este país.

- Sabes que no se trata de eso. Sino nadie podría ir y venir del orfanato. Hay formas.

- …

- Sólo te estoy dando esa oportunidad. Me parece que te vendría bien los viejos tiempos, has estado muy tenso estos días.

- ¿Los viejos tiempos?

- Sí. Después de todo, dijiste que pasaste tu infancia en ese orfanato, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no volver a recordar un poco? Si no quieres que yo vaya, no hay problema. No me moveré de aquí.

- No podría dejarte aquí sólo.

- Si así lo prefieres, puedo acompañarte.

- Pero se supone que ningún civil puede entrar al orfanato. Es un lugar celosamente resguardado, por los niños que están entrenando.

- Yo soy parte de la policía, Ryuuzaki, al igual que tú.

- Yo sólo coopero con la policía en los casos que me atraigan.

- En ese caso tú serías el civil, ¿no?

- … Light-kun.

- Cómo quieras. Estaré en la cocina…

El japonés comienza a alejarse cuando se escucha un leve ruido, como un micrófono.

Los dos se miran algo alarmados y comienzan a observar por la habitación. Al final encuentran un pequeño transmisor en una de las chaquetas del universitario, quién estaba tan sorprendido como el detective. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el celular de Light suena.

- ¿Sí? – Contesta con precaución - ¿Takada-san?... ¿Qué? – dirige una mirada de alerta al detective – Pero… no…no… - se notaba la sorpresa y algo de desesperación en el rostro del japonés. Luego de unos segundos cuelga notablemente impactado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta L ya alarmado en sus cinco sentidos.

- Era Takada… ella ha… - comienza Light sosteniendo el transmisor con fuerza – me ha puesto un transmisor en una de nuestras salidas.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensó que como era de la policía le daría alguna información útil. Busca ser reportera en el canal en el que trabaja. Sólo una buena historia le daría el puesto así de rápido.

- ¿Una buena historia? – repite L temiendo ya lo peor.

- Quiere venir con nosotros al orfanato…

La mañana había comenzado agitada. Ahora ya estaban en camino al aeropuerto.

Los niños miraban con tristezas las calles de Kanto sabiendo que no las verían de nuevo. L estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, a pesar de que lucía como siempre neutro. Light estaba a su lado, observando también por la ventana. Su regocijo interior iba por los aires, todo iba maravillosamente de acuerdo a su plan, y ahora Takada los esperaba en el aeropuerto, con equipaje y todo.

Light recordaba esa vez, cuando tomaba un café con la futura reportera, como su actitud algo culpable la delataba. Vio claramente el transmisor cuando fue puesto en su ropa, pero no dijo. Su intuición le había dicho que sería útil en algún momento.

Ryuk continuaba a lado del japonés, riendo al ver aclarado la sonrisa de su compañero ese día. Últimamente había sido él quién había ido a controlar la Death Note a cambio de algunas manzanas. Incluso había sido él quién había llevado el cuaderno negro hasta el equipaje de Takada, sin que ella lo notase, claro. Light tenía planeado algo.

L por su parte, tenía a Wedy ya esperando en Inglaterra. Se haría pasar por una de los guardaespaldas que los recibirían. No podía arriesgarse, y sólo había accedido porque ella estaría allí todo el tiempo. Después de todo, el orfanato era de su propio conocimiento, y en su propio escenario, tendría ventaja sobre Kira, si es que ése era el caso.

Broke les esperaba en el orfanato, vestida formalmente, así como Watari solía hacerlo tan elegantemente. Saludaba a los niños amablemente, pero dándoles su espacio. Ambos estaban cansados, y fatigados del viaje, aparte del brusco retorno, por parte del rubio. Entonces recibe a L con un cálido abrazo, pues ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Además, le daba mucho gusto el poder hacerlo, ahora con Light de sospechoso podría empezar a pelear con él nuevamente, teniendo mucho cuidado con su identidad, y la de los demás, desde luego. Takada fue recibida por un amistoso apretón de manos, mientras que el japonés recibió tan sólo una fría mirada de parte de la nueva administradora en jefe. Entendía perfectamente lo que le esperaba.

El orfanato era notablemente extenso. Contaba con varios pabellones para los niños, así como para los demás residentes. Fueron a un viejo pabellón que se encontraba al fondo de los demás. En él estaban las habitaciones de Near y Mello, también la antigua habitación de L, hasta ahora intacta, el cuarto privado de Broke y su oficina administrativa de todo el complejo, entre algunas oficinas de investigación.

Pasaron por la mitad de todo el orfanato, en su cómoda limusina. Había niños en los patios, jugando o simplemente mirando su entorno. Entre los diferentes pabellones Near y Mello reconocieron el que contenía todas las investigaciones que medían el coeficiente real en cada uno de los niños por separado. Era en ese pabellón en el que Near había estado encerrado mientras Mello conocía a Matt.

Los auténticos edificios que L había dejado en su infancia. La verdad no esperaba que verdadera nostalgia lo invadiera durante su estancia en aquél lugar, pero le sorprendió al notar que sí la sentía después de todo, lo cuál le preocupaba aún más estar en estado cerca del posible Kira. Aún así anhelaba mostrarle todo a Light, cosa que tendría que olvidar, desde luego.

Light observaba admirado todo el lugar. Era inmenso comparado con los orfanatos en Japón. Memorizaba los pabellones, las puertas, el camino adonde se dirigían. Todo. No tendría mucho tiempo, Takada había conseguido que le dijeran todo de algún otro proyecto, que a pesar de no ser el orfanato, le darían el ascenso que tanto buscaba. Eso le duraría a lo mucho tres días.

Llegaron al edificio indicado. Todos subieron hasta el tercer piso, que contenía las habitaciones de los niños por separado. Near fue dejado en su cuarto con sus cosas y un guardia, mientras que Mello estaba con otro también en su propio cuarto al frente del menor. Los demás siguieron subiendo hasta el quinto piso, en donde estaba la antigua habitación de L. El detective se quedó con ese piso junto con Light y Takada, que dormirían en el cuarto anexo al del detective.

La gran puerta se cernía sobre los jóvenes, sobretodo sobre L, quién parecía incapaz de abrirla.

- No te preocupes, siempre ha sido y será tuyo –tranquiliza Broke abriendo la puerta – Yo me encargaré de ellos por ahora – indica a los guardias que obedeciendo van poco a poco esparciéndose a sus diferentes puestos del edificio. Entonces los cuatro restantes entran al dormitorio.

Paredes alfombradas hasta la mitad de las paredes de color azul. Luces empotradas, al igual que los armarios, y muebles por la mayoría del cuarto. Una cama fijada a una pared, con la vista a una ventana. Un par de escritorios equipados respectivamente con computadoras y algunos papeles. Un televisor de pantalla plana en un costado al frente de una pequeña sala de un sofá y un sillón lujosos. Había también repisas en las paredes con varias cosas desconocidas hasta el momento, y también un intrigante baúl al pie de la cama. La puerta al baño era blanca, y también grande. La habitación anexa no tenía puerta en sí misma, sólo una delicada cortina de seda. Claramente era un espacio para que la persona que viviese allí se relajara un poco de la tecnología, pues sólo contenía una cama de tres plazas iluminada por dos ventanas a los constados.

Luego de que Broke les ayudara a instalarse bien, los dejó solos para que descansaran un poco del largo vuelo. Takada se retiró a darse una ducha al baño de visitas en el mismo piso aunque fuera de la habitación. Estaba más que satisfecha por la calidad del lugar, y comenzaba a sentirse en verdad como una aprovechadora del lugar. Tenía que relajarse un poco. Light quería ducharse también, pero esperaría. Estaba algo sorprendido al ver a L en ese entorno. Esperaba que ese lugar le afectara en algo, pero no tanto. El detective miraba fijamente la habitación, recordando…

**(Flash Back)**

- ¡Watari!! – gritaba el pequeño desde su amplia cama. El hombre llegó corriendo dentro de poco.

- Joven Lawliet, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntaba agitado una vez con el niño.

- Lo he vuelto a hacer – responde lloroso el infante con la mirada gacha.

- ¿Has vuelto a hacer que?

- … - gruñe el pequeño como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas, y entonces mira al hombre a los ojos, llorando – He vuelto a soñar con mis padres – El hombre sonríe tiernamente, y abraza al niño con delicadeza. Estaba preocupado, las pesadillas del niño había sido muy seguidas últimamente. Comenzaban a afectarle realmente.

- Joven Lawliet, ¿se da cuenta que no fue su culpa, verdad? – Consuela el mayor, pero el niño se limite a restregarse la nariz – Joven Lawliet, sus padres le quisieron mucho, siempre desearon lo mejor para usted. Yo creo que les entristecería mucho el saber que están provocando malestar en su pequeño.

- Ellos no pueden estar tristes porque ya están muertos – señala fríamente el menor ya calmándose.

- Ellos no están muertos, joven Lawliet, mientras los recuerde permanecerán con vida en usted, y en mí, y en todos los que les conocieron.

- ¿En mí? Pero si yo no los siento en ningún momento. No logro oírlos. Me han abandonado porque están enojados conmigo, porque por mi culpa ellos han…

- Joven Lawliet, no le permito decir eso – interrumpió el hombre con un tono un poco más autoritario, pero ablandándose al instante – Lo que pasó no fue por su culpa, ya se lo he dicho. Y si no los siente es porque no quiere hacerlo, porque tiene miedo – El infante se queda callado. Detestaba que aquél hombre lo entendiera tan bien – Pero no tiene porqué tener miedo. Ellos no están molestos con usted, es más, están muy felices porque ha sobrevivido.

- ¿Están felices? ¿Tú los sientes felices?

- Desde luego. Y le prometo que cada día me siento igual yo, cuando me dicen lo felices que están al ver que hijo está creciendo sanamente bajo mi cuidado.

- Watari…

- Por eso, mi estimado joven Lawliet, procure ser el mejor, para no decepcionarlos, y nunca se rinda. Pronto verá que los escucha también, que están contigo siempre, y que nunca van a dejar de amarlo.

- Watari – nuevamente el pequeño comenzaba a llorar al tiempo que era estrechado otra vez por el mayor – ¿Tú estarás conmigo siempre, verdad?

- Claro que sí. No me apartaré de usted nunca, joven Lawliet.

- Muchas gracias, Watari…

**(End of flash back)**

La cama lucía tan vacía sin la presencia de aquel hombre que alguna vez la había llenado con su yo infante. L no quería volver a dormir ahí, pero desafortunadamente debía hacerlo. No podía alejarse de Light, no quería hacerlo.

Light también notaba la necesidad de escapar de L. Sin duda esa habitación lo volvía vulnerable. Eso era lo que quería, aunque, por otra parte, deseaba huir con el detective de vuelta a Kanto, de vuelta al pasado. Sabía que tenía que hacer su utopía, pero nuevamente detestaba la idea de tener que apartar a L para cumplir su objetivo. No podía negar que seguía enamorado de él, pero ahora era un dilema muy conflictivo en su interior, y al contemplar al detective así, le dieron ganas de renunciar a la Death Note, de abandonarlo todo por él. Pero no podía ser así de egoísta tampoco, había personas que contaban con él para vivir en un mundo mejor, tales como Takada. Tenía que continuar con su plan, y deshacerse de sus sentimientos humanos que lo retenían.

A unos metros de él, Ryuk no evitaba el reírse por lo bajo, era claro lo que le ocurría a su compañero, y realmente esperaba ver como solucionaría aquello. Muy interesante.

Mientras tanto, el fantasmita continuaba arreglando sus cosas. Pronto sería la hora de ponerle otra inyección de insulina, y esperaba terminar para entonces.

Su puerta se abre y entra el rubio con su barra de chocolate, como siempre.

- ¿Ya terminaste? – le pregunta sin decir de ordenar todo.

- Hice ya lo que debía hacer – responde Mello observando la gran torre de dominó que estaba armada en un borde del cuarto.

- ¿Desempacaste o no? – pregunta de nuevo Near temiendo ya conocer la respuesta.

- Más o menos.

- …

- Oye, calma – se acerca al menor percibiendo sus pensamientos – No voy a irme todavía.

- ¿Y entonces porqué no desempacaste todo?

- Por que soy flojo. Vamos Nate, estaba jugando.

- No parecías estar jugando.

- Estaba enojado, frustrado y hambriento. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

- De acuer… - pero el menor se vio interrumpido cuando el rubio lo besó levemente.

- Quería recordar cómo era. Hemos estado peleados mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

- …

- Jeje, no te preocupes, ya me voy. ¡Te veré en la cena!

El mayor abandona la habitación tan rápido como la abordó. Near algo sonrojado para de hacer sus cosas. Si, el rubio había estado muy molesto con él durante su estancia en el hospital, así como él mismo estaba molesto con él por recibir tan bien a Matt.

"_Es verdad… ¿Qué pasó con Matt?" _piensa repentinamente el fantasmita _"No lo vimos los dos últimos días en el hospital, ¿sabrá que ya salimos de alta? ¿Sabrá que estamos aquí ahora?" _Comienza a preocuparse _"Mihael no lo dejaría tan fácilmente, y sin siquiera despedirse, está así de contento ahora… ¿nos habrá seguido? ¿lo habrá traído?"_ Comenzaba a marearse…

El rubio entretanto, permanecía recostado sobre su cama. Sacando un celular marca un número. Poco después sonría feliz, Matt había logrado llegar también a Inglaterra, aunque estaba lejos de la Wammy's House. Era arriesgado, pero lo estaba convenciendo para regresar al orfanato.

La modelo cansada de filmar se encierra en su cuarto, a descansar un poco.

- Ay, si tuviera con quien hablar esto no sería tan aburrido – se queja hablando consigo misma, entonces se voltea a contemplar la foto de su amado japonés – Light… cada vez te extraño más – Coge su celular, marcando como siempre el número del celular del universitario. Nunca entraba la llamada, a pesar de que el celular de un policía estaba conectado vía satélite el servicio de la modelo no cubría hasta allá, y como era arriesgado llamar desde una cabina, se limitaba a escuchar a la operadora diciéndole que el número estaba fuera de la zona límite. Aún así le gustaba hacerlo, porque sentía que el japonés también lo hacía de vez en cuando, y era justo corresponderle.

Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente… el celular realmente empezó a sonar…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hello! Por fin! Lo sé! Gomen por la demora uu pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Espero el capi les haya gustado, y que se hayan imaginado el complejo de la Wammy's House como yo lo hice. Muajaja! deje en estado crítico todo, pero eso porque, sip, no estamos acercándo al final. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá reamente este fic, pero ya no le quedan muchos por delante. Y pues, la tercera entrega me es imposible. Así que, vayanse adaptando a la idea del final. Lo que lleva nuevamente a otra encuesta, que desean:

1. Final Feliz -pero no del clásico.

2. Final Dramático

3. Final Trágico

4. Final 'continuará'

Depende de ustedes n-n y también, aprovecho para preguntar si alguien sabe de dónde puedo descargar la novela completa "Another Note" He bajado puro resumenes, pero yo quiero la versión completa. Puede ser en español o en inglés, no me hago problema. Recuerden que tiene que ser descarga gratuita. Se los agradecería mucho si alguien me dice dónde.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica serán bienvenidas y respondidas. Las del anterior capi ya están en mi profile o en sus correos desde hace tiempo, para recordarles. Así que espero leernos pronto! Deseenme suerte!

Y sin decir más:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	11. Sleepwalker & Whispering fingertips

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**X**__**I. Sleepwalker & whispering fingertips**_

Media noche.

El detective intentaba dormir en la cama de la infancia, pero por más que lo intentara no lograba conciliar el sueño. Finalmente derrotado se levanta para ir a la cocina que se encontraba en el piso de abajo, pero al salir del pasillo se encuentra con el japonés, que volvía algo molesto.

- ¿Light-kun?

- Al parecer tendremos que hacernos cargo de algo más – responde Light cansado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Misa ya sabe que estoy en Inglaterra. Sucede que ella también está aquí filmando una película.

- ¿Está aquí también?

- Quiere verme – el universitario lo mira a los ojos. Por un momento, con gran tristeza notan cada uno lo diferentes que estaban sus miradas de cuando se enamoraron, pero demostrando su autocontrol no revelan ni el más mínimo gesto.

- Supongo que podríamos quedar en algo. Ya veremos que hacer en la mañana, por ahora ve a dormir, Light-kun.

- ¿Tú no vas a dormir?

- Tengo algo de hambre.

- Igual yo. ¿Te importa si voy contigo?

- Depende de ti, Light-kun. La cocina más cercana está abajo.

Ambos bajan las gradas lentamente y se adentran en lo que era una cocina amplia, limpia, y extremadamente blanca. L se dirige al refrigerador y saca una bolsa de leche. Se la alcanza a Light para que éste la calentara mientras él buscaba la azucarera.

Luego de un rato ya los dos se hallaban tomando un vaso de leche caliente para relajarse un poco.

- Ryuuzaki… - llama el japonés mirando a su taza.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No crees que…? Bueno, ¿te diste cuenta que…? – L continuaba viéndolo a la expectativa – Estamos más alejados, ¿verdad?

- ¿alejados?

- Sí. Ya no… ya no es como antes.

- … - el detective se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba que Light le dijera algo así.

- Me refiero… ya ni siquiera dormimos juntos. Ya no hacemos nada juntos, siempre estamos distanciados. ¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que me estás ocultando?

- Light-kun…

- Dime Ryuuzaki, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué nos está pasando?

- … - L observa al japonés con más detenimiento, sabía que Wedy estaba observando, pero eso no le impedía hacer sus propias observaciones, y lo que observaba le inquietaba. Ahí estaba, justo a su lado, un Light tan humano como el de antes. Un Light que no era Kira.

Con lentitud se le acerca, y para sorpresa del universitario, lo besa delicadamente. Una vez más, no logra apartarse del detective, y no porque éste le sujetara, sino porque no quería. Comienza a besarlo más intensamente, nuevamente preguntándose como había dejado pasar el tiempo sin siquiera haberlo besado ni una vez.

Después de un momento ambos se separan mirándose a los ojos.

- ¿Aún me quieres, Light-kun? – pregunta L sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Claro que aún te quiero, Ryuuzaki – responde el universitario devolviéndole la mirada. Entonces otro silencio.

El detective aprovecha para levantarse y dirigirse de vuelta a su dormitorio.

- Yo también aún te quiero, Light-kun – dice antes de retirarse.

Light se queda sentado donde estaba. No podía entender lo que le había pasado. Había tenido la oportunidad de decirle al detective que ya no lo amaba en lo absoluto, a pesar de ser mentira, así al menos conseguiría apartarlo un poco del camino entre él y su utopía. Pero no, en lugar de eso simplemente había respondido con la verdad, lo cuál perjudicaría más tanto a él como al detective.

"_Tonto. Me dejé llevar de nuevo." _Pensaba el japonés sin dejar de ver su reflejo en su taza _"Este lugar tiene la misma esencia de L. Sabía que lo afectaría a él, pero no a mí. ¿Cómo puede afectarme a mí? ¡Siendo Kira!" _golpea la mesa con autocontrol _"No puedo creerlo, pero en este momento yo, quiero dejarlo todo para seguir con él, con L, ni enemigo. Quiero renunciar a mi utopía y vivir la oportunidad que él me ha brindado, ser egoísta. ¿Será el mismo egoísmo que L sintió al pedirme que viviera? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!"_

Wedy observaba todo desde otra habitación. Le parecía extraño que su sospechoso estuviera golpeando la mesa y maldiciendo en voz baja, aunque luego todo tendría sentido, una vez que siguiera vigilando.

L ya estaba en su habitación, se habría metido ya en su cama, pero se le había ocurrido hacer un pequeño experimento. Antes de salir había cogido una manzana con cuidado de no ser visto por Light. Una vez ya solo en su dormitorio, acomodó la manzana entre los rieles de las cortinas y la pared, de manera que las cortinas pudieran seguir siendo abriéndose y cerrándose como de costumbre, pero escondiendo la manzana de los ojos humanos.

"_Los shinigami solo comen manzanas"_

Mientras tanto, a dos pisos abajo del detective, Nate tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Hace unas horas había sufrido una pequeña baja, pero ya estaba bien. Había ido a cenar sin decirle nada al rubio, pero éste lucía algo distraído, por lo que ni siquiera notó que estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Ya era lógico. Había guiado a Matt hasta Inglaterra, por lo que pronto se iría.

Le había mentido.

El rubio también se encontraba en su cama. Estaba molesto, porque Matt había vuelto a llamar diciendo que no volvería al orfanato, que lo olvidara. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Se quedaría en el orfanato hasta nuevo aviso? Sabía que era joven como para vivir solo, pero aún así no podía resignarse a quedarse en el orfanato todo el tiempo que ellos lo necesitaran. Su meta siempre había sido ocupar el puesto de L, pero ya se había hecho la idea de que L viviría para siempre, así que no había más remedio. Por otra parte, Near también estaba allí, en realidad él también competía por el puesto de L, tal como el sistema de la Wammy's House lo ordenaba, pero él también sabía que L estaría mucho tiempo más en su puesto, ¿planeaba quedarse en orfanato hasta su retiro?

Ésas eran las dos causas más fuertes que lo ataban al orfanato. L y N.

Se volteo en su cama para contemplar un crucifijo que tenía colgado en su pared. Su religión era fuerte, su fe era fuerte. Sabía que todo pasaría de acuerdo al plan que la humanidad tenía trazada por su creador, aún así se sentía tan libre como para trazar su propio destino, y crear su propia vida.

Y eso, era justamente lo que haría.

Takada seguía con Broke. Habían hablado desde después de la cena, pero aún así las preguntas abundaban de parte de la futura reportera. Broke había accedido a responderle todo lo que estuviera a su alcance acerca del proyecto que le había prometido a cambia de la historia de la Wammy's House. Era uno de los casos más recientes de L, en los que revelaba cierta conspiración por parte del gobierno americano. Takada había quedado admirada, pero sumamente ansiosa por saber los detalles.

Ya eran más de la media noche, y ambas continuaban en el despacho de la administración.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber – señaló Broke ya exhausta.

- Sí. Muchas gracias, Broke-san.

- Déjalo en Broke. ¿Sabes donde está tu habitación?

- Justo a lado de la de Ryuuga, en el quinto piso. Tengo buena memoria – sonríe Takada.

- Genial. En ese caso, que descanses…

- Antes de retirarnos, Broke… ¿podría preguntar algo más?

- Pero si ya lo has preguntado todo.

- Me refiero al orfanato.

- Me temo que tenemos un acuerdo, Takada-.san. Ya cumplí mi parte, ahora es su turno de cumplir la suya.

- Entiendo. Muchas gracias igualmente – la reportera se marcha y Broke finalmente sale de su oficina cansada. Entra a su cuarto y sin decir más se recuesta en la cama cayendo instantáneamente en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, tan pronto se perdió de vista, Takada dio media vuelta y regresó al despacho. Había dejado caer la goma de borrar para evitar que la puerta se cerrara aprovechando que Broke estaba tan cansada e impaciente como para notarlo. Comienza a revisar los cajones del escritorio y la computadora, pero éstos estaban cerrados con llave o bajo contraseña. Para no perder tiempo comienza a revisar los libros que habían en las repisan empotradas, notando los diferentes temas como ciencia, investigación, psicología y paternidad.

Entendía el porqué estaban ahí los últimos dos, pero ciencia e investigación le parecía algo extraño para esa sección del orfanato. ¿Por qué mezclar varios temas?

Toma algunos apuntes y nuevamente va hasta la computadora. Le sería imposible averiguar la contraseña, y sería aún peor si se activaba algo si fallaba. Era muy arriesgado, así que pese a ser su única noche en aquella oficina, se retira habiendo examinado los papeles arriba del escritorio.

Al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con Light, quién subía las gradas con desgano.

- Takada-san, ¿Qué haces levantada a éstas horas? – le pregunta extrañado el japonés.

- Estaba terminando mi entrevista con la señorita Broke – responde sonriente.

- ¿Quieres decir que ya terminaron toda la entrevista?

- Así parece.

"_Maldición, no le ha tomado ni un día"_ piensa Light.

- ¿Podría hablar contigo en privado, Takada-san?

- C-claro, Light-kun – ambos se adentran al cuarto de Takada, cerrando la puerta por dentro - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Dijiste que estabas a favor de Kira, ¿verdad? – recuerda Light buscando su equipaje con la mirada.

- S-sí. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que hay una forma de ayudar a Kira?

- ¿Ayudar a Kira? Pero Light-kun, ella ya ha…

- ¿Qué harías?

- Bueno, francamente le ayudaría. A como estaban las cosas en el pasado fácilmente pudo evadir a la policía por más tiempo que cualquier otro criminal, sería irresistible ayudarle.

- En ese caso, ¿te convertirías en su cómplice?

- ¿Cómplice? ¿De que estás hablando…?

- ¿Lo harías?

- … Sí. Claro que sí. Kira sólo buscaba un mundo perfecto.

- En ese caso, ¿aceptarías ayudarlo si te dijera que no ha muerto?

- ¿Kira no está muerta?

- Deja de referírtele como mujer. Kira no era la mujer que atraparon.

- ¿No era esa dueña del parque acuático?

- No. Fue una farsa.

- Pero si ya no ha seguido actuando hasta ahora.

- Eso se debe a otro motivo – el universitario se sienta en la cama junto con ella. Takada estaba profundamente sorprendida.

- Light-kun, ¿es cierto lo que me estás diciendo?

- ¿Porqué habría de jugar con algo así?

- No sé que decir…

- Dí que sí. Acepta trabajar con Kira.

- ¿Conoces a Kira? – pregunta la admirada futura reportera sin importarle la cercanía que guardaba con el japonés.

- ¿Aceptarías?

- … - ella se gira a pensarlo un poco, pero se vuelve a mirarlo una vez más, estudiando su encantadora expresión, y sucumbiendo ante su atractivo – Sí. Aceptaría sin dudarlo.

- En ese caso – el japonés se pone de pie sonriendo – Sé mi compañera.

En ese momento L se revolvía en su cama. Sentía que las sábanas lo asfixiaban y que el calor lo sofocaba. Torturantes recuerdos le venían al estar en esa cama.

A pesar de estar durmiendo, solo eran pesadillas lo que soñaba.

El universitario entra a la habitación con cuidado de no despertarlo. Observa que se había destapado hasta la cintura y se acerca para abrigarlo.

Le preocupaba. El detective temblaba con ligereza y transpiraba con ferocidad. De pronto abre los ojos justo cuando Light se acercaba y por un momento se asusta de verlo tan cerca.

- ¿Light – kun? – pregunta recuperando la vista en aquella oscuridad.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿qué ocurre? – el japonés lo miraba preocupado. L se sienta en su cama con una mano en la cabeza.

- He tenido un mal sueño. Producto de mi infancia en este cuarto – entonces se pone uno de los dedos en su boca, mirando al techo - ¿podría dormir contigo, Light-kun?

- Claro que puedes. ¿Estamos juntos, o no?

Ambos se levantan y se acomodan en la cama del cuarto anexo. Era bastante amplia para los dos. Luego de un rato, el silencio continuaba dominante, a pesar que ninguno se había dormido.

- ¿Y qué haremos mañana, Ryuuzaki? – pregunta Light acabando con el silencio.

- Obviamente nos iremos. No podemos permanecer aquí tanto tiempo – responde L.

- ¿Ya mañana? Lo de Misa no me importa mucho, pero tenía la esperanza de que mostraras el lugar primero.

- No se permiten visitas de civiles.

- ¿Ni siquiera bajo el cuidado del gran L?

- No es mi orfanato. Es de Broke. Si ella lo autoriza, no veo porque no.

- … Ella me odia.

- ¿Broke? Desde luego que no.

- Claro que sí. ¿Ella está enamorada de ti, sabes?

- Lo sé – el universitario se sienta sobresaltado.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Claro que lo sé, Light-kun. ¿No me habrás subestimado de nuevo, cierto?

- P-pero, cuando estábamos… en tu departamento… todas las veces que…

- Realmente no pensarás que no me había dado cuenta. Además, Broke y yo ya estuvimos juntos una vez.

- ¡¿Qué?! – ahora el japonés no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- Tranquilízate. Fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía éramos unos niños. Los dos asistimos a este orfanato, aunque yo me haya ido antes.

- Entonces, ¿tú y Broke…?

- Era un experimento. Lo veíamos siempre en algunas películas, y debo admitir que despertó mi curiosidad. Justamente ella se ofreció para el experimento que tenía planeado, así que estuvimos juntos por un tiempo.

- … - Light no salía de su sorpresa.

- Como ya dije, no significó nada para mí. La única afectada fue ella, que desarrolló esos sentimientos hacía mí, aunque creo que ya lo había hecho antes…

- ¡¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste eso?!

- Light-kun, baja la voz…

- No me digas que baje la voz – seguía el aludido aún en voz alta - ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?!

- No es tan malo, Light-kun. ¿Cómo crees que pasé mi adolescencia sin no me hubiera acercado a nadie? Era curiosidad ya calmada, por lo que no me volví a interesar en ningún proyecto de ese tipo antes.

- Aún así no puedo creerlo…

- No puedo culparte. No lo esperabas. Pero aún así no creas que existe verdaderamente algo entre Broke y yo. Es está en el pasado…

- Me niego a seguir hablando – Light se levanta molesto y se entra al baño cerrando la puerta de golpe. El detective suspira en la cama sabiendo que no debería haberlo mencionado ahora, pero tenía que admitirlo, se sentía increíblemente mejor, como si por un breve momento hubieran regresado a los viejos tiempos.

Se levantó pacientemente de la cama, y se dirigió hasta la puerta del baño.

- 12 por ciento – anuncia para que Light lo escuchara.

- ¿12 por ciento qué? – se escucha desde adentro.

- Mi atracción en ese entonces era de un 12 por ciento, a lo mucho.

- ¿Calculaste eso?

- Ya te dije que era un experimento.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Light sale todavía molesto.

- Y… ¿Cuánto te calculas para mí? – pregunta algo nervioso.

- No podría responderte eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque lo nuestro no es un experimento. Es difícil saber cuánto sentimos si ni siquiera estamos seguros de lo que sentimos. Es la naturaleza humana.

Ambos se miran por un momento, y entonces Light se acerca a besarlo. Después de un rato ya se encontraban de vuelta en la cama.

Las manos del japonés pasaban por la espalda del paliducho, mientras que éste se encontraba en su encima comenzando a besar su cuello.

La noche era todavía joven para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban durmiendo profundamente en la cama. Justo entonces Near se levantaba, y se dirige a despertar al rubio casi automáticamente, como solía hacer casi todos los días. Pero al acercarse escucha la voz de Mello antes de tocar la puerta.

- No diré nada hasta que sea seguro – decía la voz del mayor desde el interior – Y te prometo tener cuidado para que no me pillen. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos vemos esta tarde? – El fantasmita no podía creerlo, ni mucho menos moverse de donde estaba – Tranquilo, no pienso decirle nada a Near todavía. Tenme más confianza – reprendía desinteresado el rubio – De acuerdo, nos veremos en la tarde entonces, Matt…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Si! lo acabé más rápido, verdad? XD Es que bueno, leer tan lindos comentarios realmente inspira, y el saber su opinión acerca del final y de todo el fic en general me incentivan mucho. Escribí la mitad del capi esa misma tarde en que los leí, y el resto ahora, que tengo tiempo libre, si! Ahora me pondré al día con las respuestas a los anónimos del capitulos anterior, lamento que recién la lean, pero aún así, por adelante y a todos: Gracias!

Sip, este capi empezó de una forma diferente a como terminó, bueno, casi. Iba a poner un Lemon, pero no pude! perdon a aquellos que lo esperaban, pero es que no pude! T - T Se los dejo a su propia imaginación, jeje.

Y pues, ya estoy tomando nota de los votos acerca del final del fic, y he decidido abrir este capi más para aquellos que no alcanzaron o que simplemente no lo hicieron. Final feliz, triste, trágico o dramático? decidan! hasta la votación va más o menos pareja. Recuerden que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, así como sugerencias, sospechas, ideas, saludos, etc. No se olviden de darle click al go de abajito para dejar uno. Repito que incluso los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction pueden comentar.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Desenme suerte y buen augurio!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos.


	12. Jealous

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mis queridas lectoras: Vegen Isennawa, Sad.Whisper, yuki-eirisama, Reira-chan, SarahJacobs, lains, sango-taisho, Linsa it y EsperanzaKapranos. Muchas gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí._

_**XII. Jealous**_

El universitario comenzaba a despertarse. Nota que el detective ya estaba incluso de la ducha.

- Buenos días – saluda levantándose.

- Buenos días, Light-kun – corresponde L tirando una toalla mojada al piso. Ya estaba vestido con otro de sus conjuntos tan cotidianos.

- ¿Dormiste bien ahora? – pregunta el japonés acercándosele.

- Sí. Ya no tuve pesadillas – el detective es besado por su amante.

- Bueno, creo que ahora yo me daré una ducha.

- Pues date prisa, Light-kun, pronto el desayuno estará listo. Aquí uno siempre debe comer con todos, es una forma de convivencia para los niños.

- Lo entiendo. Procuraré darme prisa entonces – El universitario se dirige al baño, pero se detiene en la puerta – perdona por haberme puesto así anoche, por lo de Broke.

- No te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

- Sí, además ustedes nunca se besaron, ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Claro que lo hicimos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- … - El detective ya comenzaba a arrepentirse.

- ¡¿La besaste a ella antes que a mí?!

- Light-kun, no te conocía entonces. Además ni que tú no hubieras besado a una chica antes.

- A decir verdad sí lo he hecho, incluso he… he…

- ¿Has qué?

- Nada.

- ¿Te acostaste con alguna de ellas?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Sólo digo que probé cosas nuevas, no necesariamente malas.

- … - _"Sabía que me arrepentiría de esto…"_

- ¿Ryuuzaki, estás celoso?

- No. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Ahora estás conmigo, y eso es lo que importa.

- ¿No sientes ni un poco de celos?

- No.

- … - Ahora el japonés estaba nuevamente molesto.

- ¿Tú quieres que sienta celos?

- No…

- Light-kun…

- Un poco de celos no estarían mal, ¿sabes?

- Light, no puedes hacerme sentir algo que no en realidad no siento.

- Podrías… No, olvídalo.

- Si querías que aparente un poco no lo haré. Soy realista, Light-kun, no quiero que tengas conceptos equivocados de mí.

- ¿Conceptos equivocados?

- Seré bueno aparentando, pero no me gusta hacerlo si no es ineludible.

- Yo no te pedí nada, Ryuuzaki.

- Sólo estoy aclarando cosas.

- Cosas superfluas.

- Entonces, ¿me dirás a qué te refieres con "cosas nuevas"?

- ¿Sigues con eso?

- Ya lo dijiste, Light-kun, soy un detective, no me gusta recibir información a medias.

- Una vez más, información superflua, mi querido Ryuuzaki.

- Información ineludible ahora, estimado Light-kun.

- Escucha, aunque tú no hayas hecho nada parecido, una vez casi me acosté con una mujer. Yo también sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Casi te acostaste por curiosidad?

- Mira quién habla de hacer cosas por inquisición.

- De acuerdo, no puedo culparte. ¿Pero qué te hace pensar que no haya hecho nada parecido?

- … ¿Hiciste algo parecido?

- No te dije exactamente lo que hice con Broke, o en que consistía mi experimento. Pero eso es una nimiedad ahora.

- ¿Con Broke? ¿T-tú experimento? ... ¿Acaso ustedes dos…?

- Light-kun, estás tergiversando todo lo que te he…

- ¡Te acostaste con Broke y no me lo dijiste!

- Light-kun…

- No lo creo. ¡Me niego a creerlo! – el universitario se encierra en el baño totalmente enojado. L lo observa por un instante, pero entonces se acerca a la ventana.

"_Yo no me acosté con Broke" _piensa, y eleva la vista un poco atentamente, _"Pero esa podría ser información sobrante ahora…"_

Mientras tanto, Mello se dedicaba a vestirse luego de haberse duchado por un buen rato.

"_Esta tarde veré a Matt"_ pensaba algo distraído _"Me pregunto si lograré convencerlo…"_

**(Flash Back)**

- Jaque mate – sonríe el mayor con un chupete en la boca.

- No es justo, ya es la cuarta vez que me ganas hoy – se queja el rubio entregándole una barra de chocolate.

- ¿No te estarás dando por vencido, o sí?

- Claro que no. Pero quiero un descanso, hemos estado jugando toda la mañana.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos se levantan y se dirigen al patio.

- Me gustan los días soleados, ¿sabes? – señala el mayor.

- Yo los detesto. Siempre hace demasiado calor.

- ¿Te gustan los días fríos?

- Sí… - El rubio recordaba aquella vez que jugó en la nieve con sus dos amigos.

- Yo sé porqué.

- ¿uh?

- Fue el invierno la época que más pasaste a lado de ese amigo, el futuro L, ¿verdad?

- Sí – admitió Mello algo melancólico.

- ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo?

- Sí.

- Pues olvídalo, ya nunca lo verás.

- … - el rubio se sorprende al escuchar las frías palabras de su amigo. Éste yacía apoyado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, pero entonces los abre revelando una gran sonrisa.

- Porque ahora que me tienes a mí ya no vas a extrañarlo más. Yo me encargaré de cuidarte ahora.

- … - Mello ahora estaba sorprendido, pero entonces el mayor se aproxima a él y le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos.

- Ahora soy tuyo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder o decir algo, lo besa delicadamente…

**(****End**** of Flash Back)**

Near permanecía sentado en su cama, mirando desde su ventana el lugar donde había visto a Matt irse del orfanato para siempre. En ese entonces había creído que ya no lo vería de nuevo, pero se equivocó. Ahora había regresado como un fantasma que pretendía arrebatarle a su mejor amigo.

"_Te prometo tener cuidado para que no me pillen… No pienso decirle nada a Near… Nos veremos en la tarde entonces, Matt…"_

Repetía una y otra vez las palabras dichas por Mello momentos antes. No sabía que hacer, y se estaba desesperando a medida que el tiempo pasaba.

De pronto la puerta se abre y entra Broke de buen humor.

- ¿Dormiste bien, Nate? – Empezaba a recoger la ropa en el piso y el vaso vacío sobre el velador, cuando lo ve más fijamente – ¿Nate? – El silencio del niño comenzaba a preocuparle – Nate, ¿pasa algo?

Ya en el comedor, poco a poco bajaban los visitantes.

L estaba sentado en el primer asiento del borde derecho, seguido por Light y Near. Al frente de ellos se encontraban Takada y Mello. Broke estaba en el asiento principal, entre Takada y L.

Las cosas estaban siendo incómodas. L y Light no se dirigían la palabra, ni tampoco lo hacían Mello y Near. Takada y Broke habían hablado un poco, pero se habían callado al notar el ambiente un tanto hostil en la mesa.

Finalmente la cocinera les trae todo lo necesario para desayunar, y cosas no necesarias, pero obligatorias para el detective.

Light se preparaba un café en silencio cuando nota que Broke le estaba sirviendo algo de chocolate caliente al detective, quién se deleitaba con algunos pasteles que le habían traído.

- He decidido ver a Misa esta tarde – anuncia algo molesto. Todos se voltean a verlo.

- ¿Has decidido? – pregunta Broke algo confundida.

- Sabes que eso no será posible, Light-kun. Una supermodelo siempre está rodeada de fisgones – señala L sorbiendo un poco de su taza.

- Siempre hay formas, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Quieres arriesgarte a hacerlo por un simple capricho? – continúa el mayor.

- No es un simple capricho, Ryuuzaki. He decidido decirle todo a Misa. No es justo para ella seguir esperándome cuando yo nunca voy a llegar a ella.

- Tiene razón, Ryuuzaki – interviene Broke a pesares – Sería malo seguir mintiéndole de esa manera.

- Supongo que tienen razón – admite el detective dejando su taza en la mesa.

- Además no es una situación tan complicada – explica Broke – Podríamos pedir a sus agentes que la disfracen y la lleven a un punto público, en donde nosotros la recojamos, dejando en claro que si alguien nos sigue será peligroso para la modelo.

- Esa es una buena idea – apoya el japonés sin mirar a la administradora del orfanato.

- Así luego la devolveríamos en el mismo lugar, vigilando que nadie nos siga en el regreso.

- De acuerdo – cede L ante la propuesta – será de esa manera entonces. Nos reuniremos con ella en un cuarto de hotel apartado de aquí, en dónde será vigilada todo el tiempo – vuelve a coger su taza – La recogeremos de la plaza principal a las 3.00 de la tarde y la llevaremos de vuelta a las 4.30 – se voltea hacia el universitario – Avisa a Misa-Misa para entonces, Light-kun.

- Sí.

El resto de la mañana fue rápido.

L había salido de su cuarto y se había ido a perder a otro sitio. Light lo había buscado un rato, pero alegando su molestia con él se había limitado a planear un poco más las cosas.

Mello continuaba encerrado en su habitación, examinando toda posibilidad de ser capturado y cada opción que tenía para salir del orfanato sin ser visto. Near por su parte, había sufrido otra baja, por lo que se encontraba en la enfermería del edificio, recuperándose y a la vez inquietándose por lo que podría estar haciendo el rubio. Broke continuaba manejando asuntos del orfanato, y Takada disimuladamente prestaba atención a los momentos que se retiraba de su despacho. Su misión era averiguar los nombres de los integrantes del orfanato, tanto de los niños actuales, como de los anteriores, y también de los encargados administrativos y demás empleados. Haría lo que sea para complacer a Kira…

**(Flash Back)**

- ¿T-tú eres Kira? – preguntaba sin poder creerlo la futura reportera.

- Baja la voz, Takada-san, recuerda que hasta las paredes tienen oídos – susurraba Kira acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¿Pero…cómo…?- ahora ella también susurraba, pero aún sin terminar de comprenderlo.

- Eso no importa ahora. Te lo contaré todo después – él la coge entre sus brazos – Ahora te quiero como mi compañera, Takada-san.

- Kira-sama… - Sus labios se unen por un momento.

- Compláceme ahora, Takada-san, y yo te complaceré después.

- Sí, Kira-sama – la futura reportera lo abraza completamente feliz.

**(****End**** of Flash Back)**

Ya transcurrida la mañana, L se encontraba en el único lugar donde no podría ser encontrado…

**(Flash Back)**

Esa puerta siempre le había parecido grande, incluso más grande que las tantas otras.

El hombre abrió la puerta y juntos entraron a la habitación.

- ¿Porqué no fuimos a tu despacho, Watari? – pregunta el pequeño.

- Porque lo que tengo que informarte cuenta más en tu vida personal que en tu simple labor del orfanato, Elle.

- ¿En mi vida personal?

- Elle, es tiempo de hacerte saber para qué has sido criado aquí – El hombre se sienta en la cama, invitando al menor a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Mi propósito en la Wammy's House? – vuelve a cuestionar sentándose junto al mayor.

- Exacto, tu propósito en la Wammy's House. Elle, eres el niño más brillante del orfanato, y ya tienes la edad suficiente para decidir si aceptar el puesto, o no.

- ¿Aceptar el puesto?

- No voy a mentirte, Elle. Todos esperan que lo aceptes.

- Entiendo.

- Voy a explicártelo todo. Hace algunos años existió un detective muy famoso, tenía influencia en casi todo el mundo, pero siempre se involucraba mucho en sus casos.

- ¿Personalmente?

- Personalmente. No tardó en crearse enemigos, y pronto se encontraba bajo constantes ataques.

- ¿Lo mataron?

- Sí, lo mataron, aunque su muerte fue más bien diferente. Se sacrificó.

- ¿Sacrificar?

- Así es, se sacrificó por una mujer, de quién se había enamorado. Una sospechosa de uno de sus casos más controversiales.

- ¿Se enamoró de su enemigo?

- No era su enemigo. La mujer, luego de su muerte desapareció por un par de años. Cuando la localizaron la hallaron con un bebé. Su hijo. Desafortunadamente en ese entonces, nadie dudaba de la culpabilidad de la mujer, y la condenaron a muerte.

- ¿Y el niño?

- El niño creció. Aquí mismo, en el orfanato. Yo lo crié personalmente.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- Verás, este muchacho quiso seguir los pasos de su padre, y con mi ayuda se formó un nuevo detective.

- ¿Otro detective igual de grande?

- No, me temo que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse conocer por el mundo. Su camino se vio cruelmente interrumpido.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Él también tuvo un hijo, pero lo tuvo fuera del matrimonio. Él y su enamorada sufrieron mucho por eso, cada vez su hijo era visto por malos ojos. Así que decidieron casarse.

- ¿Ella era detective también?

- En cierta forma lo era. Trabajaba como espía internacional, aunque terminó permaneciendo con su futura familia.

- ¿Y ella también… se vio interrumpida?

- Sí. De hecho, todo ocurrió el día de su boda.

- ¿Su boda?

- En una iglesia cercana…

El pequeño recuerda brevemente las campanas, las llamas, la iglesia en llamas, y él con Watari…

- Antes de la boda te habían dejado en el orfanato, por temor a que algo así ocurriera. Tuvieron un presentimiento, pero la boda estaba ya hecha y no podían cancelarla, ni querían hacerlo.

- ¿Me dejaron aquí, en la Wammy's House?

- Así es.

- Entonces ese gran detective, ¿era mi abuelo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y mi padre iba a serlo de no haber sido asesinado, verdad?

- Correcto.

- …

- Joven Lawliet, veo que ya te has anticipado a mi petición, y sé que esta decisión no es fácil. El aceptarla significa dejar todo atrás, olvidar tu pasado…

- Yo nunca olvidaré mi pasado. Podré disimular el hacerlo, pero jamás olvidaré lo que me queda de él.

- Tendrás que abandonar al orfanato, rodearte tan sólo de unos pocos expertos y desaparecer para los demás.

- Puedo hacerlo. Soy capa de resolver casos sin ayuda.

- ¿Estás dispuesto entonces?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres retomar el puesto que tu abuelo y tu padre no pudieron conservar?

- Sí.

- ¿Aceptas renunciar a tu nombre y a quién eres, por ese puesto?

- Acepto hacer todo eso por el bien de la gente inocente en el mundo. Quiero hacer prevalecer la justicia.

- En ese caso, y sólo si estás seguro…

- Lo estoy.

- Bien, a partir de ahora, dejarás de ser Elle Lawliet, y te convertirás en L – el hombre se levanta y lo abraza con fuerza – Has elegido algo difícil, pero si estás decidido no hay duda de que lo lograrás – lo mira a los ojos con dulzura – Podrás incluso superar a tu abuelo, L.

- Sí. Muchas gracias, Watari…

**(End of the Flash Back)**

La habitación de Watari. Su gran inicio como L.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – Llamaba Broke ingresando a la habitación – Sabía que te encontraría aquí…

- Broke. No creí que alguien entraría aquí – admite L.

- Entro aquí más de lo que crees, ¿sabes? Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Le he contado a Light-kun sobre nuestro experimento hace algunos años.

- ¿Nuestro? Creí que solo había sido tuyo – sonríe ella sentándose a su lado.

- Él malinterpretó todo, y ahora me acusa de haberme acostado contigo.

- ¿Y no te molestaste en decirle la verdad, cierto?

- Se fue antes de tener la oportunidad. De todas formas, presiento que ya no es necesario explicárselo.

- ¿Presientes?

- Las cosas se han complicado, Broke. He hablado con Wedy.

- Ya veo. Recuerda que no estás solo, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Podrías llamarme…Elle?

- ¿Elle?

- Sí. Ése es mi verdadero nombre, un nombre al que renuncie hace mucho tiempo.

- Sé que ése es tu nombre, Elle Lawliet. No todo se desvanece con el tiempo.

- Hay muchas cosas que sí – el detective se recuesta en la cama con la mirada fija al techo - ¿Alguna vez viniste a esta cama antes?

- Desde luego – Broke se recuesta a su lado, pese a que la cama era solo un poco más que una plaza, ambos cabían perfectamente – Solía tener un miedo profundo a los truenos y a las noches tormentosas, así que venía a dormir con él cada vez que había una.

Se quedan en silencio un momento.

- Siempre tuve algo de celos – comenta L rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Celos?

- Tú mantienes un vínculo sanguíneo con Watari.

- Elle, tú fuiste su hijo – la administradora se apoya en sus brazos, mirando a su compañero – pasó todo el tiempo contigo, cada vez que estaba contigo yo no estaba con él. Pasó gran parte de su vida a tu lado, ¿es que eso no te basta?

- … En parte por eso, siento una gran culpabilidad contigo – el detective desvía su mirada hacia la ventana que no había sido abierta desde hace mucho tiempo. Entonces Broke lo observa notando la sinceridad en su voz, y sin poder evitarlo, se inclina levemente para besarlo. Al separarse, L seguía observando la ventana, y la suave brisa que movió levemente las cortinas.

- Lo siento – se disculpa ella mirando al techo.

Un piso abajo, se encontraba Yagami Light esperando.

"_¿Dónde está?" _miraba por la ventana en caso de que el detective hubiera dejado el edificio.

De pronto Ryuk aparece de tras de él, haciéndose sentir por su peculiar risa.

- ¿Lo has encontrado? – pregunta el japonés sin voltear y disimulando sus labios para que no revelasen movimiento.

- Sí, ya lo creo que lo he encontrado.

- ¿Dónde?

- Está en un cuarto de arriba, el último del pasillo.

"_¿En el cuarto de Broke? No, ése está al otro extremo."_

- ¿Y qué está haciendo allí? – una vez más, el shinigami deja salir otra intimidante risa.

- Está besándose con una chica.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Esta vez el universitario se voltea sobresaltado olvidando cualquier técnica de disimulación.

- Es la misma chica que los recibió en el aeropuerto.

- ¿¡Con Broke?!

- Sí, con ella.

Light estaba nuevamente enfadado. Decide ir a comprobarlo.

Sube las gradas con sigilo y se asoma un poco. Justo en ese instante L y Broke salían del cuarto al final del pasillo.

Antes de ser visto regresa a su habitación, sorprendido.

"_Besándose con Broke"._

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok, vale, me atrasé!! gomen!! u-uU lamento mucho tardarme en actualizar y en responder a los anónimos, mil disculpas! pero bueno, ya está hecho, visiten mi profile para respuestas de los anónimos -los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction- y vayan hasta abajo en reply a reviews...beyond the limit. En verdad se los agradesco mucho! nn En recompensa se los he dedicado a mis fieles seguidores, arigatou!

Ahora hablemos del capi XD Las cosas estan algo más complicadas, la verdad el capi estaba planeado a ser el doble de largo, pero ya me tardaría más y se alargaría mucho, así decidí cortarlo ahí. Supongo se harán ideas de lso que pasará en el siguiente capi, pero les aseguro que no imaginan el final!-del prox. capi- Muajaja! espero sorprenderos! XD

También, hay varias cosas que no puse porque serán parte de mi pequeña sorpresa, pero si se fijan bien podrán encontrar algunas, no remarcadas, pero están presentes n-n Espero les haya gustado el capi y pues, háganme saber lo que piensan, como ya dije, el siguiente capi ya esta planeado, y hoy mismo comenzaré a escribirlo, lo subiré tan pronto sepa como me quedó este, asi que prácticamente la actualización depende de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras n-n

Una última cosa, creo que el fic constará de aproximadamente 15 capítulos. No es muy seguro, pero es lo más probable.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	13. Much like falling especial

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_Quiero dedicar una vez este capítulo a todas las personas que siguen mi fic en cada una de mis actus. _

_245, Vegen Isennawa, SarahJacobs, Linsa it, Sad.Whisper, EsperanzaKapranos, judi42, Kmiloncia, sweet.tsuki, Tary Nagisa, y yuki-eirisama._

_Tal vez el capi no sea precisamente una dulzura, pero espero lo disfruten igualmente._

_Todo mi esfuerzo es por ustedes!_

_**XIII. Much like **__**falling**_

- Entonces ya está decidido – aclara Broke en la mesa del almuerzo – Pronto veremos por última vez a Misa-san.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, se encontraban sentados de la misma manera que en el desayuno. Habían planeado los últimos arreglos para el encuentro con la modelo.

- ¿Y dónde está Near? – pregunta Mello aprovechando el silencio – No lo he visto ya desde hace algún tiempo.

- Está en la enfermería, tuvo una baja en la mañana – explica Broke pacientemente.

- ¡¿Una baja?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – se altera el rubio parándose de golpe.

- Sí, está bien. Ya saldrá en unas horas más.

- ¿Puedo ir a verle? – insiste el menor.

- Ahora debe estar dormido, por el calmante, pero podrás visitarlo en una hora.

- De acuerdo, ¿puedo retirarme ahora?

- Puedes.

El rubio se dirige a su cuarto, estaba algo desanimado por no haber visitado a Near antes. ¿En verdad había estado tan ocupado? De seguro el fantasmita estaría molesto con él cuando despertara.

Entonces suena su celular.

- Matt – contesta fríamente al ver el número en su pantalla.

- ¿Cómo es? ¿Aún quieres hacer esto? Es muy arriesgado…

- Lo arriesgado sería para ti. Me alegro que al menos aceptes hacer esto.

- Ya te dije que jamás volveré al orfanato.

- Ya sé eso, no te lo estoy pidiendo ahora.

- Lo siento. Estoy algo… no sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

"_Yo también tengo uno_" piensa Mello inseguro.

- ¿Seguro que nadie te verá cuando salgas?

- Seguro. Están pendientes de otro asunto.

- ¿Otro asunto?

- Quieren que una modelo se reúna con ellos.

- ¿Una modelo?

- Si. Estuvieron planeándolo todo, pues es muy secreto. Tendrá lugar a la misma hora que nos veremos, por eso se que nadie estará pendiente del orfanato.

- Ya veo. En ese caso nos conviene.

- Y mucho, incluso mi buen amigo irá con ellos.

- ¿Te refieres a Near?

- No.

- Entiendo. ¿Qué hace ése tu amigo aquí? ¿Regresó al orfanato?

- No, no. Jamás lo haría. Está aquí de visita únicamente, de seguro aprovecharan para resuelva algunos casos más. Lo que me recuerda, puede que sospechen de tu grupo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- He escuchado rumores de que tienen información de varios grupos así. Ya están en la lista para atraparlos.

- De acuerdo, me cuidaré entonces.

- Nos veremos más tarde.

- Sí.

Cuelgan. Mello sabía que tenía que ver a Nate pronto, le urgía intensamente y el hablar con Matt le agradaba también, pero no abandonaría a su fantasmita ahora.

Esperó media hora cambiando los canales, para así encaminarse de una vez a la enfermería.

Near estaba ahí, en una cama. Sin embargo no estaba recostado, sino sentado sobre su almohada. Su expresión delataba su soledad, y algo que el rubio no pudo identificar a primera vista.

- Nate, lamento haber tardado tanto en venir – se disculpa acercándose a paso lento. El menor no se mueve ni un poco al escucharlo.

- Sigues aquí… - susurra con frialdad.

- ¿Estás molesto? Mira, sé que tardé horas, pero igual estoy aquí ahora. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?

- … - el menor no hacia señas de querer mirarlo, se limitaba a agachar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres haga? Haré lo que pidas para recompensártelo.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Lo que sea.

- …

- Vamos, dilo, sé que quieres que haga algo.

- No…

- ¿No qué?

- No te vayas.

- ¿Qué no me vaya? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- … - el fantasmita bajó aún más la cabeza. Mello por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Me escuchaste? – preguntó secamente, aunque su tono se parecía más a una reprimenda que a una verdadera pregunta.

- …

- Near – el mayor se levanta y se acerca un poco - ¿me escuchaste? – repite con más seriedad.

- Fue sin querer – admite el menor – Planeas irte.

- ¿Planeo irme? Pues sí, planeo irme.

- …

- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? No me dirás que por eso tuviste la baja.

- …

- Nate, eres un idiota – el rubio comenzaba a acercarse más, pero su mejor amigo se aleja sin dudarlo, y sin levantar la cabeza - ¿Nate? – llama inseguro el mayor, pero en vez de conseguir que el menor lo vea consigue lo contrario, éste se gira levemente para ocultarse más – Bien, como quieras. – Mello se leja a paso seguro hacia la salida de la enfermería.

"_¿Tanto asco le doy ahora?"_ piensa molesto conforme se alejaba _"Ya se dará cuenta de todo. Es un necio muy terco"_ En el fondo, la actitud de su mejor amigo no le había molestado, le había dolido, y no le iba a perdonar eso.

Regresó a su habitación para coger algunas cosas, y sale de nuevo, listo para reunirse con Matt.

Mientras tanto, Light se encontraba esperando en un cuarto de hotel ya con cámaras de vigilancia. La modelo no tardaría en llegar.

Desde luego, la intención no era solamente terminar correctamente con Misa, también aprovecharía para provocar al detective. No haría nada realmente, pero aún así confiaba en que el gran L se molestaría, y así, por lo menos algo se la cobraría.

"_Besándose con Broke"_ seguía repitiéndose el japonés, sentado en la cama.

L no se hallaba lejos de allí. Estaba pendiente del universitario en los monitores. Aquella reunión no le había gustado nada, y sabía que encadenarse con Light ya no era posible en estas circunstancias. Por lo general era tranquilo, y no se escandalizaba cada vez que veía al japonés flirtear con alguna hermosa joven de Kanto, si lo hiciera pasaría todo el tiempo molesto con el aludido, así que prefería ignorarlo. Además el universitario no lo hacía a propósito, siempre las chicas se le acercaban y algunas con más beneficios que otras. Era lo más lógico aprovechar las habilidades del joven. Aún así la reunión con Misa no le gustaba para nada, y por diversos motivos. Ella no tenía ningún beneficio aparte del mundo de la fama, tampoco poseía tal capacidad intelectual para entretenerlo un poco, tenía un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier otra mujer, supuestamente era la novia del japonés, lo que la hacía tener la equivocada idea de poder besarlo o abrazarlo cuando quisiera, y lo tal vez más importante, había sido alguna vez el segundo Kira.

Finalmente llega la modelo junto con algunos hombres del orfanato. Tenía los ojos vendados, pero una sonrisa en el rostro. La ingresan al cuarto y se marchan, dejando que Light fuera quien le desvendara los ojos.

- ¡Light-kun! – la emocionada Misa se cuelga de su adorado caballero.

"_Esto no va a ser tan sencillo"_ es todo lo que piensa el japonés.

De vuelta al orfanato, Mello ya se encontraba saliendo del edificio principal, no llevaba más que un paquete pequeño y su chaqueta. De repente es cogido por un par de hombres, que a pesar de la pelea del rubio por liberarse lo llevaron hasta el despacho de administrador, en donde se encontraban Broke con Takada.

- ¡¿Pero que rayos hacen?! – se queja el rubio aún sin ser soltado.

- No puedes huir del orfanato ahora, Mihael. Es muy arriesgado – interviene Broke parándose frente a él.

- ¿Huir? ¡Yo no trataba de huir! – continuaba Mello sorprendido – Sólo quería encontrarme con un amigo, iba a regresar luego _"y probablemente no sólo"_.

- Pues a mí se me informó otra cosa.

En ese instante el rubio advierte al informante.

"_Traidor"_

L observaba atentamente el monitor, escuchando en silencio la conversación. Increíblemente, el universitario no estaba haciendo nada malo, y parecía decidido a ir al grano inmediatamente.

- Misa, me temo que… - empezó el japonés sentado en la cama a lado de su novia – que ya no podremos vernos más.

- ¿Ya no? ¿Por qué?- pregunta la modelo comenzando a temer lo peor.

- Esto no va a funcionar. Nunca estamos juntos, y aceptémoslo, nunca lo estaremos.

- Light – la rubia comenzaba a sollozar.

- Por favor no te culpes del hecho – consoló el aludido acariciando la mejilla de la joven – Yo tengo la culpa de todo.

- Light – continuaba sollozando la modelo. Poco a poco se acurrucó en el universitario - ¡Light! – estalló en lágrimas.

El japonés sonrió por lo bajo, tal como lo había previsto.

- No llores por mí, Misa. Ya no tiene caso – la abrazó con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano le elevaba el rostro – Por favor, sé feliz con alguien más.

La modelo lo veía tan divino en ese momento, una vez más su salvador, su caballero.

Acercó el rostro lentamente, algo insegura, pero entonces sus labios se sellaron dulcemente, en un beso tierno al principio, pero tornándose algo más apasionado a medida que continuaba. Los brazos de la rubia ahora subían por la espalda del japonés, mientras las de él acariciaban su cabello.

Pero antes que lo notaran unos hombres irrumpieron en el cuarto separándolos de inmediato y llevándose a la modelo.

- ¡Light! – llamó Misa cuando le cubrieron los ojos con la venda nuevamente.

- Cuídate mucho, Amane Misa – se despide su Romeo.

Mello se hallaba en su habitación, esta vez bajo vigilancia. No podía creer lo que había pasado, y justo ahora que…

Su celular empezó a sonar. Sintió miedo al ver de quién se trataba.

- Matt – contestó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? He estado aquí ya media hora.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. Me han atrapado.

- … Dijiste que no podrían, que estaban inmersos en…

- Pues sí pudieron, ¿bueno? Por favor, retírate de inmediato, no quiero que te…

- ¡Ah! – El grito de su amigo le puso en alerta - ¡Suéltenme! – Pudo escuchar el celular caerse - ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

- ¡Maldito! ¡¿A quién nos estás vendiendo?! – era la voz de un mayor, eso era seguro.

- ¡No, yo no…! ¡Ah! – sus gritos aumentaban más y más, así como el sonido de forcejeos y puñetazos. Al parecer el celular se había enganchado de alguna manera a él, arrastrándose a donde él estaba siendo arrastrado.

- Ésta era tu última oportunidad, ¿lo olvidaste? – continuaba la voz gruesa, algo lejana. Los gritos del muchacho no cesaban – Ahora aprenderás que no se juega con nosotros. Espero te hayas despedido bien de quién sea que hayas… - la comunicación se cortó.

El rubio no daba crédito a sus oídos. No podía moverse ni un centímetro por el pánico.

"_Matt…"_

A varias calles de la Wammy's House, el muchacho era arrojado contra unos contenedores, en un callejón vacío.

- Ahora dinos, ¿con quién has estado hablando?

- No entiendo… - musitó Matt adolorido.

- Te hemos espiado por órdenes del jefe – aclaró otro sujeto de mala pinta – Obviamente sabemos que estás haciendo algo con ese estúpido orfanato.

"_No…"_

- Cuéntanos, ¿hay algo que debamos saber? – esta vez hablaba el líder de ese grupo.

- …

- Si no lo dices pronto, haremos que tu amiguito nos lo diga.

"_¿Amiguito?"_

- Sí, ese mocoso no durará mucho.

"_Mello..."_

- ¿Y bien? – el hombre sonreía cruelmente mientras apuntaba con un arma a la garganta del menor.

- De acuerdo. Hablaré _"Perdóname, Mihael"_ Ese orfanato es más peligroso de lo que creen, allí entrenan a niños superdotados.

- ¿Los entrenan? ¿Para qué?

- Para resolver casos, ayudar a la policía.

- … ¿Es amenaza para el grupo?

- Por ahora no, pero lo será.

- Al grano, chico.

- Tienen información de diversos grupos de la mafia. Los van atrapando uno por uno. Tarde o temprano llegarán a nosotros.

- Ya veo. ¿Sabes si en este momento están armados?

- La verdad, el detective más poderoso de aquí está de visita por unos días.

- ¿Detective más poderoso?

- ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar de un detective conocido como L?

Los hombres presentes allí palidecieron.

- Bueno – rompe el silencio el jefe – Creo que en este caso, podemos aprovechar. Llama al jefe y pregúntale si tenemos algún contacto dentro el orfanato.

Broke se encontraba todavía en su despacho con Takada. Como los hombres se habían ido estaban aprovechando de tener una charla de chicas, sin tomar en cuenta sus trabajos.

Sin embargo el teléfono suena, interrumpiéndolas.

Broke contesta algo insegura. Ese número no era tan frecuente, y menos a esas horas.

Takada la observa fijamente mientras la administradora escuchaba por el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Ésta es la encargada de la Wammy's House? – se escuchó la voz áspera del otro lado.

- Así es, ¿quién habla?

- Mi identidad es lo de menos ahora. Sólo llamo para informar que he logrado infiltrar a algunos de mis hombres en su institución.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Ya me oyó. Hemos plantado una bomba en el establecimiento - el rostro de Broke se llenó de inquietud, preocupación y algo de miedo.

- ¿Ustedes han…?

- Mis hombres han estado allí ya desde hace tiempo, no lograrán localizarlos. Lo que pedimos es dinero. La cantidad aproximada a tres millones.

- ¿Tres millones? Pero si aquí…

- Sé que lo que hacen allí, como ya dije, tenemos infiltrados. Ahora, le enviaré el número de cuenta al que hará la transferencia por el fax. No se moleste en rastrearlo, pues estamos llamando desde un lugar público. Todo debe estar listo hasta antes del anochecer. Ahora debo irme, mi tiempo en la cabina ya acabó. Que tenga un buen día, o lo que le queda de él.

El hombre cuelga. Broke permanece un rato sin moverse, pero entonces reacciona y se dirige a la puerta.

- Lo siento mucho, Takada-san. Debo retirarme – la administradora se marcha apresurada.

Takada estaba ya por irse a su habitación, cuando se fija en el monitor de la computadora. No estaba protegido. Y no había guardias cerca.

Entre tanto, el muchacho caminaba furiosamente hacia la enfermería. No caminaba, más bien corría.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?! – grita al fantasmita que todavía permanecía sentado en su cama - ¡En verdad te pasaste, Nate!

- Quería decírtelo, pero…

- ¡Pero tenías que decírselo primero a Broke, ¿no?! Y yo que te creí mi mejor amigo.

- Soy tu mejor amigo…

- ¡No! ¡No lo eres! ¡Los amigos no se hacen esto!

- Tenía miedo de que te fueras.

- ¡¿Y pretendías retenerme por la fuerza?! – El rubio se acerca tanto al menor que le hace apegarse contra la pared – Nate, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me iba a ir de tu lado? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no sería fácil el alejarme de ti?

- …

- Pudiste haberme advertido antes, cuando vine a visitarte. Ya te sentías culpable para entonces, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No sabía cómo…

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! – el mayor se detiene un rato a respirar, y continúa – Nate, nunca ha habido problemas de comunicación entre nosotros antes, ¿verdad? Siempre hallábamos la forma de decir algo aunque no necesariamente con palabras. Los chocolates, las bombillas…

- Esto era diferente…

- ¿Diferente?

- Era sobre Matt.

- … - Mello se queda sin aliento por un momento, pero inmediatamente la ira vuelva a invadirlo - ¡¿Tenías miedo de decirme por que se trataba de Matt?! – Near observa ya algo asustado las lágrimas que se asomaban por los ojos del mayor - ¡Nate, juro que yo…juro que te…!

- ¿Vas a dejarme por Matt ahora?

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

En un momento lleno de enfado y dolor, el rubio sin pensarlo antes lanzó un golpe tan fuerte al menor, que lo tumbó del otro lado de la cama.

- Me has traicionado – comienza en voz baja el rubio sin mirar al otro – Y por tu culpa han… han asesinado a Matt.

En ese momento una enfermera llega y saca al rubio mientras otra ayudaba al fantasmita a pararse.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Light ya se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación en el orfanato. Estaba esperando al detective listo para reclamarle.

L tardó un poco más de la cuenta, pero finalmente se presentó ante el japonés.

- Espero estés contento, Ryuuzaki – comienza el universitario.

- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

- Prácticamente echaste a Misa del encuentro.

- Lo hice por necesidad.

- ¿Necesidad?

- Te estaba besando.

- Ryuuzaki, eso no significaba nada. Sólo era una despedida.

- Pero no había derecho.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tú no estás disponible ahora, Light-kun.

- ¿Y eso impide que la bese de manera no significativa?

- Significativa o no, no deberías besarla. Y mucho menos enfrente de mí.

- ¿Sentiste celos, Ryuuzaki?

- Sí, lo hice, Light-kun. ¿Y que esperabas? Tú reaccionarías así de verme besándome con alguien más, ¿o no?

- … Se supone.

- Pero entonces, ¿por qué lo harías? ¿Simple compasión? ¿Culpabilidad, tal vez?

- …

- Light-kun, la verdad no veo un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la besaras de esa forma.

- Ryuuzaki, soy un caballero. No me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

- Pero eso fue justamente lo que hiciste.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Un beso delicado habría bastado Light-kun, pero te dejaste llevar y terminaron aumentándole algo de… intensidad.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió que eso fue algo natural? ¿Un mero impulso?

- Eso es lo que lo hace sospechoso. Tú nunca haces nada por impulso. Eres más reflexivo al respecto.

- Y no me puedo dejar llevar. ¿Eso es lo que dices?

- Tú sabes lo que digo, Light-kun.

- ¿Y que pasaría si tú estarías en mi lugar?

- No la habría besado de esa manera, sin lugar a dudas.

- ¿Y si en vez de Misa estuviera Broke?

- Tenías que tocar el tema, ¿no?

- Admítelo Ryuuzaki. Con Broke hubiera sido diferente.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no existe absolutamente nada entre Broke y yo?

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

- Light-kun, no tienen sentido tus palabras.

- Te vieron, Ryuuzaki. Estabas besando a Broke mucho antes de la reunión con Misa.

- ¿Yo la estaba besando?

- En el cuarto desocupado de arriba.

- ¿Y exactamente cómo y quién nos vio hacer eso?

- Te estaba buscando, y Takada se ofreció a ayudarme. Te encontró allí y me lo dijo enseguida.

- ¿Y en qué posición estábamos, Light-kun?

- ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga?

- Para saber si lo que te dijo es verdad.

- Al preguntarme eso ya te estás delatando, Ryuuzaki.

- No necesariamente. Recuerda que soy un detective Light-kun, mis tácticas son algo incoherentes a veces, pero funcionan.

- Pues, no le pregunté en qué posición estaban.

- Parece que te basas en simple suposición.

- Ryuuzaki, deja de evadir el tema y explícame, ¿por qué besabas a Broke?

- Yo no la besaba, Light-kun. Fue ella quien se acercó. Además yo no correspondí en absoluto, cosa que tú no dudaste en hacer con Misa-chan hace rato.

- Aún así no te negaste, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Echarla como si nada del cuarto de su abuelo?

- Ése era el cuarto de…

- Ése es, el cuarto de Watari – ahora L estaba molesto.- Y si lo preguntas Light, no creo que en verdad le hayas creído a Takada sobre lo de Broke y yo, y mucho menos que te hayas desquitado así con Misa.

- En ese caso prefiero no discutir más contigo.

- ¿Te estás dando por vencido?

- No. Es obvio que estás desconfiando de mí, y de mis sentimientos. Por eso prefiero no…

- Por eso prefieres alejarte de mí.

- Tú eres quién se está alejando. Ya no eres el mismo de siempre.

- Tú ya no eres el mismo de antes.

- ¿Significa que ya no soy suficiente para ti?

- Significa que algo va mal, Light-kun.

- ¿Algo va mal conmigo?

- Precisamente. Cualquier cambio mío procede al tuyo.

- ¿Por lo que ahora es mi culpa?

- No he dicho que lo harías deliberadamente.

- ¡Me estás acusando!

- No te estoy…

- Desde luego que lo estás haciendo, Ryuuzaki – acusa el japonés en un tono más alto, pero sin llegar a gritar – Ésta no es más que otra de tus estúpidas tácticas para…

- ¿Para qué, Light-kun?

- Olvídalo, acabo de tener un deja vú.

- Exacto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Estamos reviviendo el pasado, Light-kun. Inconscientemente estábamos…

- ¿Inconscientemente? Yo no creo que lo hayas estado haciendo inconscientemente.

- ¿Ahora me acusas de a mí de acusarte adrede?

- No te estoy acusando de nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué te quejas?

- ¡Porque tú sí me estás acusando! Maldición, Ryuuzaki. Eres desesperante.

- O tú eres muy enardecido.

En ese momento entra Ryuk a la habitación, posándose a un lado del detective.

- Light – llama con su tono alegre – Takada ha logrado obtener los nombres que querías. ¿Light? – el shinigami casi bailaba para que el japonés lo mirara - ¿Light?

- Bueno, Ryuuzaki. Creo que ya no hay nada más por ver, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres irte ahora?

- Sí. Si es posible, claro.

- Mandaré a preparar el avión privado.

Luego de que el detective se marchara, Light comienza a empacar todo. A un lado de su cama permanecía Ryuk, ansioso por cobrar las manzanas que la futura reportera le había ofrecido por pasarle el mensaje al universitario.

"_Al menos ya están habiendo progresos" _piensa Light _"Aunque, ¿en verdad tendré el nombre de L en mis manos? Fue muy fácil. Desviar toda la atención hacia la reunión de Misa y dejar a Takada en el orfanato fue muy simple. Me pregunto si habrá algo más en todo esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento."_

- ¿Light-kun? – llama Takada desde la puerta.

- Sí. Pasa, por favor.

- Light-kun. He conseguido la lista – anuncia la joven entregándole unos papeles – Son los nombres de todos los niños que estuvieron en el orfanato durante los últimos veinte años, incluyendo también al personal.

- Excelente. Buen trabajo, Takada-san – felicita guardando los papeles entre su equipaje.

- Hay algo más.

- ¿Algo más?

- El orfanato ha recibido una llamada de amenaza. Al parecer alguien ha plantado una bomba y está exigiendo mucho dinero a cambio.

- Ya veo, por eso tardó en llegar Ryuuga.

- Sí, supongo ya debe estar al tanto.

- En ese caso no hay problema. Lo resolverá pronto.

- ¿Ryuuga-kun?

- Takada, ¿recuerdas te dije que mi enemigo había estado en este orfanato?

- Sí. Dijiste que había estado aquí hace algún tiempo. Que así podrías obtener su verdadero nombre.

- Y así es. Ahora ya lo tengo, gracias a ti. Pero lo que no te he mencionado, es que estoy más cerca a él de lo que crees. Ambos lo estamos.

- ¿L está en el orfanato ahora?

- Así es. De hecho, ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.

- … - la futura reportera estaba una vez más asombrada. La risa de Ryuk se deja escuchar por todo el cuarto - ¿Acaso L es… Ryuuga Hideki?

Mello se encontraba en la capilla del orfanato. No era usada con frecuencia, pero permanecía abierta para los niños desesperados.

"_Ésta era tu última oportunidad, ¿lo olvidaste? Ahora aprenderás que no se juega con nosotros. Espero te hayas despedido bien de quién sea que hayas…"_

No dejaba de repetirse esas palabras en su mente. Las últimas que había escuchado en el celular de Matt.

- Matt – lamentaba el rubio entre silenciosas lágrimas - ¿Por qué, Nate? ¿Por qué tenías que…? – Se limpia un poco la cara – No te lo perdonaré. Matt está… él está…

En la enfermería el ambiente no cambiaba mucho. Near permanecía en la cama. Podía haberse ido hace un par de horas, pero no lograba moverse.

"_Me has traicionado. Y por tu culpa han… han asesinado a Matt."_

Esas palabras lo atormentaban. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Matt estaría muerto?

Ahora sabía el gran error que había hecho al contárselo a Broke. Sus celos habían provocado la pérdida de su mejor amigo, y la muerte de otro chico inocente.

Sabía que el rubio no lo perdonaría. Sabía que para ese día tendrían que pasar al menos unos meses. Si se acercaba al rubio ahora, lo más seguro era que terminaría herido.

Su mejilla todavía estaba roja. El golpe que Mello le había dado le seguía doliendo, incluso había derramado un poco de sangre por la intensidad.

Pero aún así no estaba molesto. Es más, se lo había merecido. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Sólo esperaba que el rubio lo perdonara algún día…

Light y Takada subían al avión. L había indicado que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, y que iría más tarde.

El japonés sabía que no le tomaría mucho tiempo resolver el problema, por lo que se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Esperaría en el aeropuerto al detective una vez estuviera en tierra, y sin Takada.

El avión parte velozmente.

Entretanto, en efecto, L se encontraba analizando el caso.

Broke le había dicho con todo detalle la llamada, habían localizado el lugar de su procedencia, y ya tenían algunos sospechosos para investigar a fondo.

Al cabo de media hora ya habían atrapado al infiltrado en el orfanato. El hombre había estado tan nervioso que su traición había sido obvia ante la vista de los demás guardias.

El hombre se había negado a hablar, pero tras algunos trucos del detective había delatado a buena parte de su organización. Tenía miedo.

El paradero de la bomba fue descubierto, he inmediatamente desmantelada.

El grupo mafioso que había hecho la amenaza fue atrapado por la policía local, informada por el orfanato.

Tal como había predicho Light, el detective lo había resuelto pronto, y ahora volaba de vuelta a Japón.

- Sí, tenemos todo bajo control – informaba Broke al universitario por celular – Hemos localizado la bomba y ya no hay peligro. Ryuuzaki ya está en camino en el helicóptero.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por llamar, Broke – cuelga el universitario.

Light continuaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Sabía que L ya no se demoraría mucho.

Lo hubiera llamado personalmente, pero cuando estaban saliendo del orfanato, Takada había cogido el celular del detective creyendo que era el de Light, quién lo había descubierto recién en pleno vuelo.

Sonríe. Takada ya se había marchado, por órdenes del japonés, y ahora podía regocijarse en su ya asegurada gloria.

Tenía las listas que la futura reportera había conseguido entre las manos. Todos los nombres estaban allí.

Sonríe, un victorioso Kira.

Ryuk también se ríe, flotando a sus espaldas. Cubriéndolo con su enorme sombra y acompañándolo con su particular risa de shinigami.

Ya anochecía. La cuenta regresiva continuaba sin ser advertida por su silencio.

Yacía escondida bajo un asiento sin ser molestada, ya llegando a su fin.

El helicóptero de L ya se divisaba desde el aeropuerto. Light lo observaba por a través del vidrio.

Inesperadamente, lo extrañaba. Ya ansiaba su regreso.

"_¿Seré capaz de matarlo ahora que puedo?" _pensaba sin dejar de ver el helicóptero cada vez más cerca_ "Deseo mi utopía, ¿pero en verdad voy a acabar con él para lograrlo? ¿Voy a acabar con su vida, para el bien de la humanidad? Sería lo más lógico hacerlo. Una vida por muchas. Pero aún así, no quiero hacerlo. Detesto admitirlo, pero él ya ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser L? ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien normal?... aunque, ¿por qué yo no puedo ser alguien normal? Sé que mi ambición es también mi crimen, pero es que alguien debe acabar con la gente podrida del mundo, alguien tiene que eliminarlos. Justicia. ¡Justicia!" _el japonés presiona los puños con fuerza, pero entonces se da cuenta de algo, o más bien, lo admite.

"_L ya estaba dando caza a la gente podrida en el mundo antes de mi llegada. Es verdad, yo fui mucho más de prisa, pero él también lo hacía a su manera. Hay mucha gente en el mundo que es mala, pero el hecho de que yo esté ejecutándolos no va a cambiar la naturaleza humana. Se asustan, sí. Pero tarde o temprano, muchos se lanzarán a mi caza. A la caza de Kira. L sólo fue el primero. ¿Acaso Ryuk tenía razón? Si continúo con mi juzgado, terminaré siendo el único que habite en el mundo. La maldad ya está en nuestra esencia, incluso yo, he sido corrompido muchas veces. Tal vez sólo necesite un cambio. Podré cazar a los malos con o sin la death note. Aunque ese cuaderno haya sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, la diferencia recae en L ahora. ¿La death note, o L?" _Observa una vez más el helicóptero, y recuerda varios momentos compartidos con el detective.

Aunque fuera absurdo, estaba enamorado, y había dejado de ser un dios en el momento de estarlo.

Un dios no se enamora.

"_Al parecer, sólo Dios tiene el derecho de juzgar a la gente" _admite el japonés con una sonrisa rendida _"Después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para decidir quién es bueno y quién no?" _Lo había decidido.

Sacrificaría su sueño, para permanecer con L, y honestamente, esperaba que el detective sacrificara algo también por él.

De pronto, su celular vuelve a sonar. Light lo saca de su abrigo extrañado. Era el tono del celular de L.

- ¡¿Ryuuzaki?! – escucha sin siquiera haber tenido tiempo a hablar. La voz era de Broke, llorando con desesperación y pánico - ¡Ryuuzaki, el mafioso acaba de hablar! ¡Van a vengarse! ¡¿Ryuuzaki, me oyes?! ¡Había dos bombas en lugar de una! – Light se alerta - ¡Ryuuzaki, por favor responde, la otra bomba está en el…!

De repente se oye un estallido sordo y Light contempla cómo el helicóptero explotaba en llamas y se estrellaba en la pista de aterrizaje duramente.

Una vez más explota con ferocidad, esta vez tan cerca que parte de la armadura se estrellaba contra el complejo del aeropuerto.

Entonces, repentinamente un pedazo de hélice atraviesa a través del vidrio llegando de rebote hasta el universitario, quién pierde el conocimiento de inmediato…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Buah!! gomen! pero nunca dije que mi sorpresa era buena!

Sip, el capi duró más, casi el doble. Pero decidí cargarlo de una vez todo, era lo prometido. Considérenlo un especial, por la longitud.

Acerca del capi pues, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, todo está dicho ya. Claro, hay varias cosas aún sin aclarar, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo, el penúltimo de este fic.

Agradesco a todas las que me han estado leyendo, a todas! arigatou! Espero no vayan a matarme. ¡Resistan el impulso hasta el siguiente capi! Puedo tener otra sorpresa más, pero bueno. Sean buenitas!

Como siempre, todo los reviews son bienvenidos y respondidos. Click al Go de abajito para dejar uno. Estaría muy agradecida por oír sus pensamientos en estos instantes n-n

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	14. My inmortal

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_**XIV. My inmortal  
**_

La habitación se iluminaba más conforme abría los ojos. El ambiente claramente blanco le indicaba que estaba de vuelta en otro hospital.

Ti… ti… ti…

Su vista estaba fija en el techo, aclarándose en qué situación se encontraba…

"_El helicóptero… otra bomba"_ ordenaba en su mente el japonés _"Ryuuzaki, L… en el helicóptero… Broke, me llama, no. Llama a L, al celular de L. Y explota…" _podía visualizar claramente el helicóptero en llamas precipitándose a tierra en medio de otra explosión más cerca el aeropuerto _"L, Ryuuzaki… explota…"_

Ti… ti… ti…

Nuevamente aquella sensación lo invade. La sensación de haber vivido eso ya.

¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

Ahora lo recordaba, cuando escribió el nombre de Watari en la Death Note, y L sufrió un pequeño colapso. Sí, todo eso lo había traído de vuelta al hospital.

Se preguntó si acaso…

Ti… ti… ti…

El universitario voltea con cuidado y lentitud. Tenía que fijarse en la otra cama de la habitación. Tenía que asegurarse que Ryuuzaki estuviera ahí como antes.

Pero aún así tenía miedo. Miedo de no verlo ahí recostado. Miedo de encontrar la cama vacía. Miedo de no haber soñado el haber visto al helicóptero explotar ante sus propios ojos. Miedo de estar completamente solo.

Ti… ti… ti…

Finalmente llega a ver la cama al tiempo que el corazón le da un brinco.

- Ryuuzaki…

En el orfanato, Mello continuaba en la capilla. Cuando un guardia entra precipitadamente al lugar con la respiración muy agitada.

- Debes ir de inmediato al comedor principal. Es una orden directa.- anuncia firmemente.

"_¿Una orden directa?" _piensa el rubio mientras iba en silencio _"Me pregunto que querrá Broke que sea tan importante."_

Near se encontraba todavía en la enfermería. Su estado era normal, pero aún así permanecía inmóvil, en silencio.

"_Matt ha muerto por mi culpa"_

De pronto otro guardia irrumpe violentamente.

- Debes ir de inmediato al comedor principal. Es una orden directa.- repite ya adiestrado en casos así.

"_¿Una orden directa? ¿Ahora?"_

El jefe Yagami prácticamente corría por los pasillos del hospital.

"_¿Dónde está mi hijo?"_

Se había enterado del accidente del aeropuerto, y al no recibir llamada alguna del universitario o del detective se había tomado la molestia de ir al departamento, solo para contestar a tiempo la llamada que informaba que Yagami Light se encontraba en el hospital estatal.

De inmediato, Soichiro había conducido rápidamente hasta el lugar indicado. Le había recibido el doctor del japonés, y le había informado la situación, tanto la del joven como la de los del helicóptero.

Light continuaba con su vista fija en la cama que había a su lado. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Ti… ti… ti…

El aparato de ritmo cardíaco que sonaba incluso en medio del silencio era de su propio cuerpo, y no de alguno recostado sobre la otra cama, como él esperaba.

Aquella cama no había sido usada ese día. Estaba perfectamente tendida y limpia.

¿Dónde estaba su detective?

- ¡Light! – Exclama Soichiro al entrar al cuarto - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

- Papá – llama Light sin quitar de vista a la cama vacía - ¿dónde está Ryuuzaki?

Soichiro duda por un momento. Esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

- No hubieron sobrevivientes en el helicóptero – indica con un nudo en la garganta – Light, Ryuuzaki está muerto.

Mello corría a su habitación desesperadamente.

"_Elle Lawliet ha fallecido" _le habían anunciado en el comedor principal hace unos instantes.

Trancó la puerta por dentro y comenzó a golpear las paredes, la puerta misma, y no se detuvo hasta haber dejado su escritorio limpio, botando todas sus cosas al suelo.

Rompió sus lámparas, su equipo de sonido, incluso hasta sus espejos. No era alguien supersticioso.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritaba conforme hacía todo eso - ¡Maldita sea, Elle-sama!

Continúa golpeando las paredes al no haber ya más cosas por derribar.

- ¡Maldición, ¿por qué?!

Pronto la pared se le hace tan dura que ya no puede golpearla. Sus nudillos le sangraban.

Se sienta rendido apoyado en su cama.

- ¡Maldición, Ryuuzaki!!

No logra el evitar el llorar. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer desde que entró a su cuarto, pero ahora ya salían con más intensidad de sus ojos.

Las limpia torpemente con las manos, pero éstas no se detienen.

- Elle-sama…

En la enfermería, Near estaba siendo atendido por los doctores.

"_Ella Lawliet ha fallecido"_ Ésas palabras le habían llevado hasta una crisis en el organismo que sin darse cuenta estaba de vuelta en la enfermería, tratando de ser estabilizado otra vez.

"_Elle-sama" _pensaba ignorando todo lo demás _"No puedes haberte ido. No así. No ahora."_

Los rostros de los médicos no cambiaban para nada. Se estaban tardando más de lo normal en estabilizarlo.

"_Elle-sama…"_

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? – pregunta Soichiro preocupado.

- No, papá. Por favor, déjame solo. No quiero ver a nadie ahora.

Soichiro obedece luego de un momento, y se retira del cuarto aclarándole que estaría en el pasillo.

Light permanece quieto. El shinigami que estaba cerca reía, pero él no lo escuchaba.

No era posible. No podía estar pasando. Ya despertaría. Pronto alguien vendría a informarle que todo había sido un error, que el detective aún vivía. Incluso podría el mismo l presentarse a decirle la verdad.

Pero no pasó nada. Light esperó, pero no pasó nada.

Nadie entró a su habitación. Él no llegó.

Todo seguía en insoportable silencio. Ya ni siquiera oía el aparato de ritmo cardíaco.

¿Qué acaso no despertaría?

Dos días después.

Soichiro salía del cuarto de su hijo.

- ¿Cómo está, jefe? – pregunta un preocupado Matsuda.

- Está mal, Matsuda-san – responde el jefe dirigiéndose también al resto del equipo de investigación que estaban con él – No habla, no come. Apenas duerme y se mueve.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlo.

- Ya hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Ahora solo queda que el tiempo lo deje pasar.

- Pero, ¿y sobre esta tarde? ¿Piensa ir al funeral?

El universitario estaba recostado en su cama. Esa noche había soñado que Ryuuzaki aparecía en la puerta, y que lo observaba dormir en silencio. Lo había tomado como señal para ir al entierro esa tarde. Tenía que ser fuerte.

El comedor principal estaba casi vacío esa mañana. Broke se ocupaba de todos lo arreglos necesarios y ya no se hacía ver por nadie del orfanato. Nadie sabía su estado.

En la mesa, solamente se hallaban los niños, siguiendo el horario tan monótono de siempre.

Ambos permanecían en silencio, ya ni siquiera se buscaban con la mirada.

El rubio terminó primero, y sin decir más se marchó de vuelta a su cuarto.

El fantasmita continuaba sentado. Sus movimientos se había ralentizado y ya no le gustaba sentir el mundo exterior.

Light se dirigía al departamento en el auto de su padre. Soichiro había insistido en que se cambiara en su vieja casa, pero el universitario se había negado. Todas sus cosas estaban en el departamento.

Una vez ahí, comienza a alistarse para el compromiso de esta tarde.

Se ducha, se peina, se viste, se arregla.

Como siempre lo había hecho. Su apariencia no era algo que pudiera descuidar. Si bien estaba agonizando por dentro, no permitiría que aquello se expresara en su exterior.

El color negro siempre le había sentado bien, pero por esta ocasión, casi lo estaba odiando.

Llega Soichiro a recogerlo, y juntos se dirigen al aeropuerto.

Toman el avión a Inglaterra, y se dirigen al cementerio privado de la Wammy's House.

Broke estaba allí, con un velo negro para ocultar su rostro. Mello y Near estaban también ahí.

El féretro permanecía cerrado, debido a que en la explosión los cuerpos mismos se habían quemado.

La ceremonia termina. Momentos después los presentes comienzan a retirarse.

Light insistió en quedarse ahí un tiempo más, incluso luego de que los niños se fueran.

"_Ryuuzaki"_ piensa al tiempo que contemplaba su lápida.

Si fuera Kira, estaría prácticamente bailando sobre la tumba. Pero no era Kira. Era Light.

Yagami Light. Quién se dedicó a poner una rosa junto a la lápida al tiempo que dejaba por primera vez fluir las lágrimas por su rostro.

Los niños ahora se encontraban en el despacho de Broke.

- Bueno, niños. Es tiempo de hablar de su deber – comienza la administradora en tono neutro – Todos lamentamos… mucho, la pérdida de Elle, pero ya es tiempo de que sus sucesores tomen su puesto.

- ¿Sucesores? – pregunta el rubio haciendo énfasis al final de la palabra.

- Así es. Mihael. Ambos tendrán que compartirlo.

- ¡Me niego a hacerlo! – estalla Mello sin mirar siquiera a su compañero - ¡No voy a compartir ese puesto con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera quiero tomarlo por mi cuenta!

- Mihael, no tienes porqué gritar ahora – reprende la mayor.

- Lo siento. Pero es que ese puesto era de Elle-sama. No quiero que se vea reemplazado por alguien más que él. ¿Eso es lo que hacen siempre? ¿Remplazarnos así nada más?

- Mihael…

- No. No es justo. Yo no pedí una vida como ésta. No me gusta el orfanato. ¡Odio el orfanato!

- ¡Mihael, basta! – Broke se levanta en postura autoritaria – Jamás nos atreveríamos a reemplazar a Elle. El puesto sin embargo…

- Ése puesto le pertenece. A él y a su familia. Yo no soy nadie para quitárselo.

- Mihael…

- ¡Me niego a tomarlo!

El rubio sale corriendo luego de gritar una última vez directo a su habitación. No les daría tiempo a nada.

Coge su dinero ahorrado y haciendo estallar juegos pirotécnicos para distraer a los guardias sale sin detenerse del orfanato.

Ya nunca volvería.

Light ya estaba de vuelta en su departamento. Ya no tendría que regresar al hospital. Sólo había sufrido un golpe fuerte, pero nada realmente serio.

Había decidido hacer lo que su detective vería correcto.

Pese a las ansias de usar la Death Note contra aquellos que le habían arrebatado a L, no lo haría, porque así sería él también otro asesino.

Había reglas en este mundo, y tenía su propia ley. No estaban listos para Kira, pero sí para L.

Llegaría a tener un puesto fijo en la policía. Atraparía a los criminales de la forma tradicional, y ya no se preocuparía por juzgarlos. Ya había demasiada sangre en sus manos.

Dejaría el juicio al verdadero Dios.

Ahora era superior a cualquier otro humano. Estaba venciendo a la tentación humana más grande. Aquello no le haría un dios, pero le serviría como el comienzo para rectificar sus pecados.

El shinigami lo observa en silencio, siempre desde las sombras.

El japonés agarra la Death Note, y arranca un pedazo de una hoja.

Sus ojos brillaban, pero no por la corrupción del poder, sino por el fuego que quemaba destructor el cuaderno que alguna vez había atesorado tanto.

El pedazo arrancado lo guardaría. Así seguiría siendo el dueño, y así continuaría conservando sus recuerdos.

No quería olvidar.

El shinigami una vez más ríe a sus espaldas, pero Light ya no está sordo. Ahora lo escucha con la claridad que no había tenido en los últimos dos días. Y ahora estaba lo suficientemente consciente para escucharla. Esa risa burlona del shinigami que de pronto recordaba haber oído con mucha frecuencia esos dos días.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Ryuk?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Muy bien, sé que dije que actualizaría rápido, pero no pude. La razón: No tenía compu! mi querida machine fue tomada prestada por mi hermana y no tenía internet todo este tiempo. Gomen ne! u-u

Sin embargo, me la he arreglado para escribir el capi en otra compu, y con ayuda de mi buen pendrive, aquí les traigo mi actu! aunque no tan esperada ahora que leyeron el capi, nee? n-nU

Pues, el título del capi es el mismo que el de una canción de evanscence. Recomiendo le den un vistazo al lyric traducido, complementa muy bien el capi. Así igual, mis anteriores títulos también era de canciones, de Flyleaf. Tambiñen se los recomiendo.

Pero bueno, vamos al capi. No vayan a asesinarme, pero no puedo dar muchos comentarios al respecto. Tal como está, está. Ya lo han leído todo. ¿Que creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué sienten ahora? Dejenme leeros! y a la vez, preparaos para el último capítulo de Beyond the Limit, que sería también prácticamente el último de There is a Limit.

Como ya dije, no me maten. Tengo un final preparado que pueda gustarles. Ya lo verán.

En fin, espero sus reviews! como mañana entro a clases los necesitaré mucho! T-T

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!

Pd. Si hay algún review no respondido hasta ahora, es porque estoy sin compu, y seguiré según creo esta semana más, por lo que los responderé cuanto antes, de igual forma con los que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction. Asi pues las respuestas a reviews actuales tambien tardarán un poco, pero habrán sin duda, me gusta responder! :D


	15. Renovación

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han leído hasta aquí._

_Este capítulo final, este fic, va dedicado a todas las personas que me han leído:_

_Cordel-azul, Diabolik, KiraOSama, Yukumi 6, Saori-kun(atena-san), Schutze09, QuitoLoca, Hurukita-Grabeel, lin, judi42, mana1989, Tary Nagisa, jvz, Sad.Whisper, Linsa it, V4lkyr14, yuki-eirisama, JUEGOFRIO, chioryuchiha, Lady Yunie, SakuraKeiko, Neko-chan, Kmiloncia, EsperanzaKapranos, Nebula, ANGIE2000, uchihauzumaki, sweet.tsuki, kotomi, Princesa Sakura, Reira-chan, Cleolawliet, lains, Chibi :D, SarahJacobs, Black Lady-AoD, Vegen Isennawa, sango-taisho, Seihi, 245, Chimi, lx-haru, Kaede, sugarlawliet, Dark-Nefertiti, Nay Harrabots, y Val Tao Yuy._

_Muchas gracias por todo._

_**XV. Renovación**_

Una semana había pasado. Ahora Light se dirigía al nuevo centro de investigación de NPA. Una nueva área creada para los principiantes, como los jóvenes que obtenían por primera vez trabajo y los adultos que probaban nuevas carreras.

El viejo equipo de investigación se había ajustado a la nueva zona para ayudar con los nuevos. Sus rangos ahora eran iguales, incluyendo para el jefe Yagami, pero él nunca había estado más feliz ayudando a los nuevos integrantes, y a su propio hijo.

Light sin duda alguna, mostraba su valía día a día de trabajo. Era del tipo perfecto para el trabajo. Tan perfecto de hecho, que ya nadie dudaba de que al terminar el año el joven Yagami se encontraría caminando por los pasillos principales del director de la NPA.

Por otra parte, los que conocían a Light desde antes, desde el inicio del caso Kira, andaban todo el tiempo preocupados por el muchacho.

Light mostraba su gran determinación todo el tiempo, pero no era el mismo de antes. Nunca reía, nunca jugaba. Todo era orden y firmeza en la vida del japonés. Y lo peor era que, permanecía así incluso fuera de las instalaciones. A pesar de ya estar bien encaminado en la carrera de su vida, no quería dejar la universidad. Light sabía que a veces era una pérdida de tiempo, pero algunas veces le era útil. Siempre se aprende algo en la vida, por las experiencias. Pero pese a que continuaba con su vida activamente, era el mismo del trabajo todo el tiempo. En su casa, en el departamento, en la universidad. En todo momento.

No parecía que el universitario estuviera deprimido, aunque las personas cercanas a él, como su padre, sabían bien lo contrario.

Yagami Light se había propuesto a continuar la labor de atrapar a los malos, pero lo hacía desde una máscara. Una muy bien disimulada. Aún siendo así, su padre bien sabía que en realidad estaba roto por dentro. Vacío. Y sabía muy bien la razón.

Ryuuzaki.

La partida del gran detective había sido demasiado desprevenida. Demasiado rápida, y directa. A veces el destino obraba de maneras incalculables, incuso para el gran L.

Soichiro sabía que mientras más se enamoraran ambos, más doloroso sería la separación, pero es que veía a su hijo tan feliz, que no vio venir el peligro al que se enfrentaban ambos. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Light no podía volar todos los días hasta Inglaterra a visitar la tumba de su amante, así que lo hacía mentalmente. Cada noche, se recostaba para dormir, y sin embargo lo único que su mente hacía era programar el escenario, el lugar. La tumba de L. Cada noche Light lo visitaba y contemplaba todo un buen rato. Recreaba el viento, el olor, el silencio. Y en las noches más agobiantes recreaba al detective mismo. Mirándolo desde la puerta del cementerio. Observando cómo el japonés contemplaba su tumba en el suelo.

Era torturante, pero aún así Light no dejaba de asistir al lugar. Jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

- Light – llama Soichiro al verlo entrar a su oficina de siempre – Ven aquí. Quiero hablarte un momento.

- ¿Qué ocurre, papá? - pregunta el aludido acercándose.

- Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso – plantea serio su padre.

- ¿Un descanso?

- Así es. Has trabajado mucho. Es hora de que te tomes unas vacaciones, el director está de acuerdo.

- Pero padre, en realidad sólo estoy de entrenamiento. ¿Por qué habría de tomarme unas vacaciones?

- Pues, primero que nada, lo que haces aquí es más que un entrenamiento. Atrapar a más criminales que cualquier otro ya te hace un miembro prácticamente.

- Pero no legalmente. Papá, si tengo que ganarme el puesto trabajando duro sin descanso lo haré. Nunca me han agradado los atajos fáciles.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún así, Light, estás esforzándote mucho. Vete de vacaciones a algún lado. La NPA lo pagará todo. Ya eres muy valioso para ellos como para que exploten tanto. Tú ya te has ganado el puesto.

- Pero padre…

- No se hable más, hijo. Sal de aquí inmediatamente.

Light se sorprendió al ver que su padre le plantaba una orden, pero sus intenciones era claras. En sus palabras, en su rostro, y en su voz.

Realmente admiraba a ese hombre.

- De acuerdo. Volveré al departamento entonces.

- Bien. Cuídate mucho, hijo. Cualquier cosa estoy con el móvil.

- Igual yo. Cuídate igual, padre.

El japonés sale tan rápido como había entrado.

De vuelta al departamento. Broke era buena al permitirle seguir viviendo allí sin pagar nada.

Mientras tanto, la administradora de la Wammy's House se encontraba en otra crisis.

Uno de los menores más importantes había escapado hace una semana.

"_¿Mihael, dónde te has metido?"_

Habían estado buscando por todo el país al niño, pero no habían tenido mucho éxito. En donde fuera que estuviese, Mello era muy bueno en pasar desapercibido.

El tiempo se estaba agotando, Broke pronto tendría que convocar a los niños a otra reunión importante, pero con la ausencia del rubio todo era más difícil. Más complicado.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, se encontraba el rubio despertando en un cuarto rentado. Sentía algo de frío, pero se estaba curando.

- Ya despertaste – señaló una voz al otro lado, en la cocina - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

- No. Yo puedo hacerlo solo – afirma Mello poniéndose de pie para iniciar la jornada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puedes tú solo? – insistió la voz con algo de ingenuidad.

- Tengo dos manos. No soy un inútil – recriminó de nuevo el aludido acercándose hasta la cocina.

- Que curioso de ti decirlo – continúa la otra persona presente, al parecer preparando algo – No has hecho nada útil en los últimos seis días.

- … - el rubio se queda sin palabras. Estaba sorprendido, pero en verdad, era cierto. No había hecho nada útil esos días. Había estado ausente. Curando.

**(Flash Back)**

Casi se arrastraba por las calles de Winchester, Inglaterra. Había huido por fin del orfanato, pero ahora no tenía a dónde ir.

"_Elle-sama" _pensaba adolorido e invadido por las lágrimas_ "¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te has ido?" _Rendido por el cansancio, dolor y desesperación, Mello se recuesta en el duro asfalto de una acera, mirando hacia el cielo con aire ausente _"Traidor. ¿Cómo pudiste? Matt… Estoy solo."_

- Estoy muerto – dice tristemente apunto de cerrar los ojos.

- No creo que estés muerto – indica otra voz a su izquierda.

"_Esa voz…"_ el rubio busca con la mirada a la persona.

- Si estuvieras muerto no sentirías nada. Ni siquiera el dolor –continúa.

El rubio siente el frío tacto de una mano aferrar la suya, alentando a hacerle parar.

- …

Mello no sabe qué decir, su asombro era mayúsculo. Junto a él estaba…

- Matt – susurra estupefacto.

- ¿Ya has vuelto a la vida? – Irónico comentario de parte del mayor.

- Pero tú… tú estabas…

- Esos sujetos me golpearon, sí. Pero no me mataron, Mihael.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Respecto a eso, te debo una explicación. Ven, primero que nada debemos resguardarnos. Pronto comenzarán a buscarte y no quiero que te encuentren así.

Ambos van hasta el cuarto rentado del mayor, bastante alejado del orfanato. Ahí el rubio se recuesta en la cama, todavía confundido.

- Cuando me golpearon esa vez – comenzó Matt sentándose junto al menor – Tuve que hablar del orfanato. Me amenazaron con matarte, y yo no quería…

- ¿Qué les dijiste del orfanato? – ahora el niño hablaba con un tono frío, como si repentinamente hubiera advertido algo.

- Bueno, la situación era delicada. Les conté de lo que hacían verdaderamente allí, y les advertí que pronto los atraparían.

- ¿Eso es todo? – insistió el rubio nuevamente preocupado.

- Más o menos. También les conté de tu amigo, el detective. L.

"_L"_ resonó fuertemente en la mente de Mello. Le costó asimilarlo, pero lo hizo. _"Matt fue quién ha..."_

- ¿Qué ocurre? Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero tal como supuse de igual forma los atraparon antes de que pudieran hacer nada. Todo está bien, ¿no? … ¿Mihael?

- Tú… tú has…

- Vamos, ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿no? ¡Además estoy bien! ¡Soy libre! – celebraba el mayor sin entender bien el aspecto de su amigo.

"_¿Por qué no puede alegrarse por mí?" _se preguntó examinando al rubio_ "Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Qué rayos hacía fuera del orfanato? Sabía que quería huir, pero no de esa forma. No se me ocurre algo que le haya puesto en este estado más que una muerte. Mi muerte. Pero si yo no estoy muerto, ¿por qué no se alegra?"_

- L-sama… - susurra Mello de nuevo ausente.

- ¿Extrañas a tu amigo? ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta al orfanato?

- No… Matt, tú has…

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? Dímelo de una vez, Mello. Me estás matando.

El rubio se giró en seco hacia el mayor, mirándolo esta vez con enojo.

- ¡Tú has matado a L-sama!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo vendiste! ¡Les dijiste dónde estaba y a dónde iría, ¿no es así?! – el rubio se levanta rápidamente de la cama, llenándose de energía otra vez.

- No entiendo a lo que te…

- ¡L-sama está muerto! – estalla Mello dejando fluir las lágrimas sin control - ¡Le han puesto una bomba los de tu grupo! ¡Está muerto!

- … - Matt no sabía que decir. Al parecer no estaba equivocado del todo. _"Sólo una muerte lo haría ponerse así."_

Esa noche pasaron alejados uno del otro. Mello estaba feliz por su amigo, pero a la vez molesto con él por su imprudencia. Entendía la situación, pero aún así, ahora el detective estaba muerto. No lo dejaría pasar, al menos no por esa noche.

Matt por su parte, no entendía cómo había pasado todo. Suponía que el grupo hiciera algo así, ¿pero poner dos bombas en lugar de una? Una extraña garantía para sus colegas mafiosos, de poner dos bombas habrían anunciado eso en primer lugar para duplicar las ganancias, aparte que ellos no sabían que el detective iría en el helicóptero, lo habrían puesto en su avión. Tampoco había visto a su jefe accionar un detonador antes de ser capturado por la policía. Como Matt sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que los atraparan, se limitó a robar las ganancias para poder vivir. Así huyó a tiempo para no ser atrapado junto a sus colegas. Pero no había ningún tipo de plan así, al menos que él supiera.

Algo no estaba bien, algo no encajaba. Sin embargo no le diría nada de eso a Mello todavía, porque su estado era delicado. La pérdida le afectaba de sobremanera, pero no era de extrañar. El rubio siempre solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Se lo contaría todo cuando fuera tiempo, cuando saliera de su estado semi-catatónico.

Ahora tendría que cuidar del rubio. Todo el tiempo que fuera requerido.

Y así lo haría.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- Mihael, tengo algo que contarte - anuncia Matt sin dejar de freír los huevos para el desayuno.

De vuelta en la Wammy's house, Nate permanecía armando un rompecabezas.

- La autorización ya está en camino, Near – anuncia desde la puerta una mujer.

- Muchas gracias, Halle.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- … Sí.

La rubia lo observa una vez más, pero al ver que el niño continuaba armando se marcha resignada.

Halle Lidner, ex-miembro de la CIA, estaba preocupada por el pequeño, pese a no conocerlo tanto ya sentía un extraño impulso de protegerlo. Broke le había dicho las intenciones del fantasmita, y ésta había accedido a ayudarlo.

En su habitación, Near se concentraba en armar el rompecabezas, pero al acabar una nueva nostalgia le invadió. Normalmente era en esos momentos en los que el rubio se acercaba a observar su trabajo concluido. Había sido fuerte todo ese tiempo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Mello tendría que aparecer. Además, algo le mantenía inquieto. Broke se había negado a decirle algo al respecto, pero eso era justamente lo que lo hacía más sospechoso.

Veía esperanza.

Entonces como si hubiera convocado al destino, el celular que Mello había dejado, y que él cogió sin ser advertido, comenzó a sonar.

Apretó el botón y apoyó el artefacto en su oreja, sin decir palabra alguna.

- Sabía que te quedarías con mi juguete – se escuchó entonces al otro lado de la línea.

- …

- Mira, te debo algunas disculpas. Sé que no debí irme de esa manera, pero es que estaba… yo estaba…

- Sé cómo estabas. Por eso esperé a que te calmaras un poco.

- Gracias. Espero no te haya pasado nada.

- No, nada – mintió fríamente el fantasmita.

- Ya hablaremos de eso luego. Por ahora quiero que sepas que estoy bien, que estoy con…

- … ¿Con quién?

- De eso quiero disculparme. Resulta que todo fue una paranoia mía, y pues, Matt en verdad está…

- Ah.

- No vayas a enfadarte. Te estoy pidiendo perdón. No debí…

- No. Está bien. Lo que sea que hayas dicho o hecho está bien. Me lo merecía.

- ¿Lo que sea que haya dicho o hecho?

- … - Near había olvidado parte de los acontecimientos previos a su gran ataque. Al recibir la noticia de L había sufrido una baja tan grande que parte del shock habían cortado algunos de sus recuerdos, por lo que no recordaba con exactitud todo, pero sí la mayoría.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – insistió el rubio alarmado.

- A nada. Sólo que merecía todo eso.

- … No te oigo bien.

- ¿Hay interferencia?

- No. Te oigo más serio. Has…cambiado.

- …

- Tenemos que vernos. Programaré una reunión contigo pronto, pero por el momento no vayas a delatarme.

- No lo haré.

- Cuídate mucho, Nate.

- Tú igual, Mihael.

La llamada finalizó.

"_¿Yo he cambiado?"_ se pregunta Near pensativo.

Una leve sonrisa recorre su rostro.

Light se recuesta en la cama principal del departamento. Se sentía cansado cuando salía de la NPA, ¿acaso era un reflejo incluso luego de no haber trabajo?

Contempla el techo fijamente, ignorando la risa burlona del shinigami.

"_Me río por el estado en que ese detective te ha dejado"_ había respondido Ryuk como siempre insolente cuando le había preguntado el motivo.

¿En verdad era tan malo un shinigami? De todas formas era cierto. Su estado era patético.

Había creído que lo superaría en un par de días, pero fue muy iluso al pensar eso.

Una semana y aún nada.

Poco a poco el universitario fue cayendo en un profundo sueño…

Aún era de noche, cuando sintió sus ojos abrirse nuevamente.

"_¿Estoy soñando?"_ se preguntó sin moverse. Entonces advierte una presencia más alrededor. Voltea el rostro hasta divisar a un hombre que lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación, _"Sí estoy soñando" _afirma en su mente. Se queda un momento así, devolviendo la mirada al ente que presenciaba, cuidando de no despertar a la cruel realidad.

En ese instante suena entonces un celular, y el hombre contesta sujetando el objeto de su típica forma.

"_Sí, tal como lo imaginaría"_ piensa Light vagamente divertido al recordar esas anécdotas. Lo que dijo el ente no se escuchó bien, por lo que sólo entendió las palabras altavoz, conmigo y a las tres. Pero eso carecía de importancia para el japonés, quién se limitó a observarle fijamente.

Justo cuando su ojos comenzaban a arderle de no parpadear, el hombre hace lo que tantas veces de haber aparecido no había hecho. Se aproxima a él.

Light no siente miedo, y permanece tal y como estaba al despertar.

- Light… - llama de pronto el ente, y como si no pudiera resistir más se agacha a abrazarlo.

El contacto fue algo que sorprendió en cantidad a Yagami Light. Su voz era la misma, su olor era el mismo, su tacto era el mismo, su presencia, su esencia, era la misma. Estaba siendo abrazado por su amante, pero aún así no lograba corresponderle. Era incapaz de moverse ante tal recuerdo.

- …

- Perdóname – continúa el ente sin soltarse, más al contrario, aferrándose aún más – No debí hacer esto. Me merezco lo peor. Golpéame.

- …

- Light, te lo ruego. Reacciona – el ente lo sujeta de manera que quedaran cara a cara – Por favor, vuelve.

- _"Esos ojos"_

- Light… yo… yo no estoy…yo… - por increíble que pareciera, el ente comenzaba a llorar en silencio, reuniendo el valor para soltar sus palabras – Yo no estoy muerto.

Minutos antes, en el orfanato, por fin las cosas progresaban para Broke. Había ido a hablar con Near cuando lo había escuchado hablando con Mello.

Su insistencia le habían valido una llamada de regreso al rubio, que se dispuso a hacer una vez ella y Nate estuvieran solos en su despacho con el celular.

- ¿Nate, que ocurre? – había contestado el rubio.

- Broke quiere hablar contigo – respondió el fantasmita con su tono de voz ahora neutro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me has delatado?

- No. Sabes que no lo haría. Quiere hablarnos de algo urgente.

- ¿Urgente? Creí que ya todo había quedado claro antes.

- Es algo más, según ella. Te pondré al altavoz.

Broke se acercó entonces un poco.

- ¿Mihael, eres tú? – llamó preocupada.

- Sí, soy yo. Escucha Broke, no voy a volver. No importa lo que digas, no me harás regresar allí.

- ¿Si te propongo sólo una visita?

- Para nada. Me agarrarán de inmediato y no me dejarán ir más.

- Te prometo no haré nada de esas cosas.

- ¿Entonces para qué quieres que yo vaya?

- Para hablar de algo importante.

- Ya estamos hablando. Anda, estoy solo.

- No es conveniente comunicártelo así.

- Pues no veo que pueda ser que no puedas comunicármelo ahora.

- Mihael, entiende. Tienes que venir aquí.

- No lo haré. Ya te dije que no pondré un pie más en ese orfanato.

- Mihael estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo igual.

Broke hecha un suspiro cansada. Al parecer no le quedaba otra opción. Saca su propio celular y marca un número.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – contestan del otro lado.

- He localizado a Mihael, pero no consigo que vuelva. Estamos hablando por un celular en posesión de Nate. Él está aquí ahora, con el altavoz activado.

- Entiendo. Activa entonces tu altavoz también.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Sí. No puedo hablar ahora. Hazlo de una vez, por favor, Broke.

- De acuerdo.

Algo insegura la administradora de la Wammy's House presiona el altavoz y lo sujeta cerca del otro celular.

- Broke ha activado el altavoz de su propio teléfono – explica Near para el rubio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? – pregunta alarmado Mello.

- Lamento que tengan que enterarse así, pero no han dado de otra. Por favor, reúnanse conmigo en el despacho de Broke a las tres en punto de esta tarde – Corta la llamada, dejando a los dos niños boquiabiertos.

Había sido la voz de…

"_Yo no estoy muerto"_ escuchaba Light sin creerlo. Su mente le había jugado malas pasadas antes, pero eso era imperdonable.

- Light-kun – llama de nuevo el ente, pero al no ver resultado alguno se acerca lentamente y posa sus labios contra los del japonés.

Una vez más, el contacto sorprendió a Light de sobremanera, y de alguna forma, comenzó a reaccionar, correspondiendo.

- Ryu-Ryuuzaki – pronuncia con dificultad al sujetar al detective entre sus manos, una vez más cara a cara - ¿Pero cómo… qué…?

- Tengo mucho que explicarte, Light-kun. A ti y a todo el mundo.

- Ryuuzaki – Light estaba atónito.

- Yo no estoy muerto, Light-kun. Todo fue un montaje – comienza L sin apartarse – Otro de mis métodos para descubrir la verdad.

- …

- Tenía dudas, tenía sospechas. Tú eras Kira otra vez. No podía ignorarlo. Las pruebas se iban presentando mediante el tiempo transcurría. Desde que llegamos a la Wammy's House, todo comenzó realmente…

"_Fue un cajón de Light lo que causó la explosión en la casa Yagami…" _razonaba el detective desde hace días atrás_ "Un accidente, un incidente, una trampa, ¡un escondite!"_

"_¡La death note!"_

"_Ha salido con Kiyomi Takada más de lo normal los últimos días"_

"_Era Takada, me ha puesto un transmisor en una de nuestras salidas. Quiere venir con nosotros al orfanato"_

"_Manzanas desapareciendo…"_

"_Los shinigami sólo comen manzanas"_

"_Un shinigami, una death note. Kira"_

"_Besó a Takada en su habitación, pero no creo que lo haya hecho en serio."_

"_Persuasión. Presencia de Kira 56 por ciento"_

"_¿Aún me quieres, Light-kun?" _

"_Claro que aún te quiero, Ryuuzaki"_

"_Esperanza. Surgimiento de Kira 68 por ciento"_

"_La manzana escondida se ha ido. Presencia de un shinigami 90 por ciento"_

"_La ventana de la habitación de Watari no ha sido abierta en mucho tiempo…"_

"_La cortina se mueve un 46 por ciento más de lo normal. Presencia de un shinigami 96 por ciento"_

"_Salió corriendo del cuarto como si alguien le hubiera llamado y subió hasta el cuarto de Watari para confirmar que estabas ahí con Broke"_

"_Presencia de Kira 87 por ciento"_

"_¿Y si en vez de Misa estuviera Broke?"_

"_Te vieron, Ryuuzaki. Estabas besando a Broke"_

"_Presencia de Kira 100 por ciento"_

"_Han amenazado al orfanato con una bomba"_

"_Alguien ha extraído datos de mi computadora: Los datos falsos de los nombres del personal que servían de trampa para Kira"_

"_Llama a Light ahora, Broke, dile que todo está bajo control."_

"_¡¿Ryuuzaki?! ¡Había dos bombas en lugar de una!"_

"_Explosión defectuosa. Propósito cumplido pero el blanco está en el hospital"_

"_Light…"_

"_Había soñado que el detective aparecía en la puerta, y que lo observaba dormir en silencio."_

"_Peligro de exposición al shinigami 76 por ciento"_

"_No puedes ir más a verlo. ¡Se supone que estás muerto!"_

"_Una rosa junto a la supuesta lápida de L. Kira se ha ido en un 84 por ciento"_

"_Quema la death note excepto un pedazo. Kira se ha ido en un 91 por ciento"_

"_Actitud preocupante. 98 por ciento"_

- Al final todo indicaba que ya no había Kira – explicaba L a un Light totalmente asombrado – Habías regresado casi a ser el mismo asesino, pero te detuviste, y gracias a mi método lo superaste. Ya no hay riesgo de que Kira regrese. Se ha ido, lo has vencido.

- Entonces, ¿esto está pasando en realidad?

- Desde luego que sí, Light-kun. El método funcionó, pero a la vez te lastimó. Lo siento mucho Light-kun, yo también he sufrido al verte así, pero no podía echar a perder todo lo que ya había hecho.

- Aún así viniste – señaló Light sin quitarle la vista de encima, pero aún sin creerlo – Te vi varias noches, y me dejaste creer que era un sueño.

- Sí. No podía mantenerme lejos. Estuve contigo todo el tiempo.

- Eso explica estas fuertes ojeras – confirmó el universitario al ver bien el rostro de su pareja.

Sin esperar más lo abraza fuertemente y lo obliga a tumbarse en la cama con él.

- Tus métodos no son humanos, Ryuuzaki. Pero tampoco lo son tus resultados. Si no fuera por eso estaría profundamente molesto contigo – dice el japonés sin soltarlo.

- Aún no comprendo el que no quieras matarme – admite el detective sin apartarse.

- La verdad si querría matarte, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque me mostraste un mundo sin Ryuuzaki – explica Light ya adaptándose a la idea de tenerlo de vuelta – He estado un poco más de una semana experimentando cómo sería mi vida si tu te fueras, y francamente no tiene sentido alguno, ni siquiera con la death note. Por eso, no puedo estar molesto contigo. Te extrañé demasiado, aunque odie admitirlo.

- Yo también te extrañé, Light-kun. De alguna manera también sentía la pérdida al verte.

- Me alegra. Creo que ahora ambos nos valoramos más, ¿verdad?

- Sí. ¿Llamarías a esto una renovación de declaración? – el universitario no evita el revelar una sonrisa. Su detective siempre solía ser tan ocurrente.

- Sí, creo que sí, Ryuuzaki. Ésta es nuestra renovación.

- En ese caso, haré la prueba – L se levanta lo suficiente para mirar al japonés a los ojos por un momento – Te amo, Light-kun.

- Yo también te amo, Ryuuzaki.

Intercambian un tierno beso, y permanecen inmóviles, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de la tranquilidad que sentían ahora al estar juntos de nuevo. Justo entonces L recuerda que todavía no había acabado ese día.

- Light-kun, tenemos que darnos prisa – indica sentándose sobre la cama – Tienes que llamar al resto del equipo de investigación.

- ¿Para qué? Solo era yo quién estaba a prueba.

- Y eso es justamente el porqué, Light-kun. De habérselos dicho todo a todos, tarde o temprano alguien te lo habría dicho, especialmente tu padre. Es difícil ver a un hijo sufrir de esa manera sin poder hacer nada. Por ese motivo no les informé nada, pero ha llegado el momento de explicárselos todo, tal como a ti hace un momento.

- Veo que te luciste en desaparecer, ¿no, Ryuuzaki? De acuerdo. Los llamaré para que vengan esta tarde.

- No hay tiempo. Tienen que venir ahora, antes de mediodía.

- ¿Por qué la prisa?

- Tenemos que ir a otro lugar luego.

- ¿Tenemos?

- No pensarás dejarme volar sólo hasta Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

- Desde luego que no. ¿Pero para qué quieres ir a Inglaterra?

- Cielos Light, creo que esto te ha causado más daño de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que en el orfanato no saben nada?

- Exactamente.

- ¡¿Pero cómo rayos se te ocurre, Ryuuzaki?! ¡Son unos niños!

- ¿Estás preocupado por Mihael y Nate?

- ¡Claro que estoy preocupado! ¡¿Les hiciste creer a ellos también que estás muerto?!

- Decidimos aprovechar la ocasión para algo más con respecto a ellos.

- No lo puedo creer. Una cosa es hacérmelo a mí, pero otra muy diferente es hacérselo a ellos.

- Tranquilo, Light-kun. Ya todo está bajo control. Esta tarde nos veremos con ellos.

- ¿Ya todo está bajo control? ¿Te refieres a que antes no lo estaba?

- Pues… la verdad hubieron algunas repercusiones no esperadas.

- ¿Repercusiones?

- Nate sufrió una baja en su organismo un poco más alta de lo normal, pero está bien ahora, y Mihael parecía llevar todo como habíamos esperado, a excepción que decidió escaparse del orfanato.

- ¡¿Se escapó del orfanato?!

- Light, una vez más, te digo que todo está bien. Logramos ubicarlo e irá al orfanato esta misma tarde para reunirse conmigo.

- Eso sí es pasarse, Ryuuzaki.

- Ya lo entenderás luego. Por ahora por favor, quiero que movilices a todo el equipo de investigación, de inmediato.

- De acuerdo, lo haré. – El japonés comienza a marcar el teléfono de la NPA – Menos mal que nadie más sabía de tu supuesta muerte…

Más tarde, ya todos los miembros del equipo de investigación se encontraban en el departamento. Todos preocupados por el universitario, pero confundidos por su notable recuperación al verlo por primera vez desde la madrugada.

Como siempre, Light empezó a hablar primero, pero eventualmente el detective se unió a ellos.

Al primer acto de presencia de L, todo el equipo reaccionó de manera estupefacta, en especial Matsuda, que creía haber visto un fantasma. Soichiro estaba molesto con el detective y no tardó en formarse la primera pelea, pero entre L y Light lograron apaciguar al grupo y a explicarle algunos motivos por el acontecimiento, cubriendo desde luego, la identidad de Kira.

Algunos de ellos lo entendieron como algo personal entre los jóvenes, pero otros simplemente no terminaban de hacerlo, como Soichiro. Justo después de haberlo explicado por quinta vez, los policías se resignaron al saber que todo se encontraba bien de nuevo con las mentes más brillantes de la habitación.

Tiempo después los dos jóvenes se hallaban volando a Inglaterra, a enfrentarse a otro problema similar, en el orfanato.

- L-sama… - susurran ambos niños al ver al detective en la puerta del despacho de Broke.

- ¡L-sama! – Mello corre ansioso por abrazarlo. Near permanece inmóvil, pero notablemente feliz al esbozar una sonrisa dulce. Matt, que se hallaba allí también a petición de rubio, se sorprende con esa nueva cara del fantasmita.

- Todo formó parte de un prueba suya – explica Broke al tiempo que Mello se tranquilizaba. Light estaba apoyado en la puerta, presenciando todo. – Queríamos saber cómo reaccionarían ante la situación.

- Nadie quiso tomar mi puesto – sigue el detective - ¿Cuál es entonces su propósito, niños?

- Yo… debo una disculpa. A todos – comienza el rubio separándose de su ídolo – Sé que no debí irme así. Lo siento. Soy muy débil.

- No es tu culpa, Mihael. Fuimos muy duros contigo. Con ambos.

- L-sama, gracias a esto encontré más rápido mi propósito – comienza Near con un tono ahora sereno. Mello lo mira sorprendido – He enviado una petición de autorización esta mañana.

- Yo conozco el proyecto – explica Broke orgullosa del niño – Lo he aprobado y apoyado porque creo que saldrá adelante.

- ¿Qué proyecto? – pregunta Mello sintiéndose inferior.

- Uno que espero poder abrir contigo – le sonríe el fantasmita, pero entonces se pone algo más serio y se dirige al otro – Y contigo también, Matt.

El muchacho se sorprende aún más. Tal vez había subestimado a Near, después de todo.

- Seguro – accede sonriendo también. Entonces Nate se gira hacia L.

- Quiero empezar mi propia organización.

Ya en la noche, Light todavía se encontraba pensando. La reacción de los niños le había sorprendido mucho, supuso que ellos ya estaban familiarizados con los extraños métodos del detective, además que como él, habían estado demasiado alegres de verlo con vida como para enojarse con él. Estaban madurando.

Ambos llegan de vuelta al departamento.

- A propósito, ¿Qué hay de Takada? – pregunta L una vez cómodos en la cama.

- Pues, tuvimos suerte al respecto. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto le pedí que se fuera para recibirte por mi cuenta. No me hizo caso del todo y se quedó al otro extremo del aeropuerto. Creo que estaba celosa – explica Light pacientemente – Resulta que al explotar el helicóptero parte del fuselaje también le llegó a ella.

- ¿Y se encuentra bien?

- Sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, según mi padre. Esta bien, pero aún confundida con su entorno, según me comentaron. No he podido ir a verla al hospital.

- Entiendo. Mañana iremos y manipularemos sus recuerdos.

- ¿Manipular?

- Conspiraste con ella, Light-kun. No creas que no lo se. Debemos hacer que crea que fue su imaginación.

- Manipulación de recuerdos. Entiendo.

- Espero que lo complicado de nuestra relación ya haya pasado.

- Ryuuzaki. Lo complicado de una relación no se va. Es más, incrementa a medida que lo hace la relación.

- ¿Estamos en problemas, Light-kun?

- No por ahora. Aunque, ahora que superé a Kira, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

- Creo que preferiría Ryuuzaki, Light-kun.

- Aún así puedes decirme.

- Sólo con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

El detective apoya el dedo pulgar en la boca para mirar inocentemente al techo.

- Tendrás que adivinarlo.

El universitario por poco cae de la cama al escuchar la proposición.

"_¿Y qué cree que he estado intentando hacer desde que me enteré de su existencia…?"_

Era el inicio de un nuevo caso…

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Ah.. finito oficial! Les dije que no perdieran la esperanza, yo misma me entristecí cuando algunas se resignaban a lo acontecido capítulos atrás, pero vieron? mi haz bajo la manga!

Espero el final les haya gustado, jeje, sip, es otro más o menos estilo de continuará, pero igual, es feliz, nee? la mayoría de votos! espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Como siempre, agradesco mucho a todas las personas que me hayan leído. Arriba hallarán sus nicks, y perdonen si me equivoqué en alguno u: :uU pero bueno, espero leer sus opiniones con respecto a este último capítulo.

También otra novedad, aunque no lo crean, y posiblemente griten nooo!! XD he estado pensando en una tercera temporada. Pero no la creo posible, aún no desarrollo bien la idea, aún así, anuncio que luego de tomarme mis merecidas vacaiones XD lanzaré one-shots de death note, ya sean ideas sueltas mías, o algunos anexos a los fics de there is a limit y a beyond the limit. También continuaré todos mis otros fics, que ya los he abandonado por mucho tiempo. Si quieren reír un poco con este par de genios, les invito a leer School Days, con 2 capitulos ya scritos aqui en fanfiction de esta misma autora n n Como sea, continuaré así, con más libertad, con los one-shot. Esos sí vendrán en distintos períodos de tiempo XD Cualquier comentario, es bienvenido al respecto, asimismo como sugerencias, ideas, etc.

Espero haberos entretenido como creo haberlo hecho. Me encanta escribir, sobre todo cuando me leen. Pregunten en mi colegio, siempre ando escribiendo lo que sea y molestando a todos para que lo lean, aunque muchas veces nadie me haga caso. Aquí si cuento con ustedes, nee?

Gracias por leerme! incentivaron gran creatividad en mí y a me ayudaron a evolucionar mi estilo de escritura. Arigatou!

En fin, otro final más, buah!! las extrañaré a todas! Espero seguirlas leyendo en otros fics n n Aún guardo un par de sorpresas! Esténse atentas! -mi sugerencia es que me agreguen al author alert, sé que varias me tienen en sus favoritos, pero estando solo ahí fanfiction no les avisa de mis actualizaciones- Cuidense mucho! Sonrían! Comenten!

Sin más que decir:

Fue un placer entrenerlos.


	16. Epílogo

_**. - Beyond the limit - .**_

_Mi última sorpresa..._

_¡Va para ustedes, mis queridas lectoras!_

_**Epílogo**_

- Entonces a pesar de que te gusten las manzanas, ¿los shinigami no requieren comer?

- No. Nuestro organismo ha evolucionado de tal forma que ya no es necesario.

- Pero aún así pueden comer.

- Sí.

- Mm… En ese caso, si les apeteciera comer, ¿tendrían que venir hasta el mundo humano?

- No necesariamente. También hay manzanas en el mundo shinigami, aunque son menos jugosas…

- ¿Hay comida en el mundo shinigami?

- No mucha, pero hay.

- ¿Y para qué tienen comida si no requieren comer?

- eh…

- ¿Alguien cuida la comida? Si hay manzanas, tiene que haber naranjas, y si hay naranjas tienen que haber peras, y así sucesivamente. Dime, ¿cómo crece ahí la fruta? Si no les es necesario comer, y siendo tan flojos como dices, no debería haber nadie que las cuide, ¿o me equivoco?

- bueno…

- Además que no ganarían nada cuidándolas. ¿Entonces cómo es que crecen? ¿Son también más evolucionadas que aquí?

- ¿eh?

- ¿Las frutas ahí requieren el mismo cuidado que las de aquí? Si son menos jugosas significan que no crecieron de la misma forma, o que no están constituidas de la misma manera. ¿Hay diferencias químicas entra las manzanas de este mundo y las del tuyo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo crece la fruta allá? ¿Hay agua? No tendría que haber, dado que ustedes no la necesitan, aunque igual son seres vivos… ¿o no? … ¿los shinigami están vivos? Siendo dioses de la muerte tendrían que estar muertos, pero si están muertos, ¿cómo pueden comer cosas?

- No estamos precisamente muertos…

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces que están? Bueno, comprendo que eso sea algo de tu propio mundo. Los diversos universos no tienen para nada lógica terrestre. ¿Conoces otros mundos aparte de éste?

- ¿Qué?

- Si hay una especia de portal para llegar a nuestro mundo, ¿existen otros para ir a otros? ¿Los habitantes de los otros mundos también desconocen su existencia?

- ¿Uh?

- Me estoy desviando del punto. La cuestión es, ¿Qué otro alimento que es en potencia no alimento existe en el mundo shinigami?

- ¿Eh?

- Aunque no entiendo cómo pueden haber alimentos en lugares muertos como ése. ¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes cuando comen de su propio mundo? ¿O qué te ocurre a ti ahora que has probado del alimento prohibido? ¿Puedes dejarlo así nada más?

- Estás tentándome de usar mi death note, humano confuso.

- Lo que me recuerda. ¿Acaso no tienes el poder para matarme? Si tanto lo deseas, ¿por qué no puedes matarme?

- ¿Quieres que te mate? Podría hacerlo gratis.

- Claro que no lo harías. Puedo deducir el motivo por el que estás aquí por lo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

- ¿En serio?

- Estabas aburrido. Y como viste que todo volvería a esa monótona rutina sin Light en su sano juicio, serías incapaz de matarme.

- Puedo buscar a cualquier otro humano para entretenerme.

- Sabes que no hay nadie más entretenido que Light-kun. Además, ¿quién más te daría las manzanas que tanto te gustan?

- Si aquí igual no me las dan tan fácilmente. Ahora que estás tú te las comes todas con algo de crema.

- Dulce. Creo que iré por una cuantas…

"_Light, ¿cómo te dejaste convencer para que este tipo tocara la hoja de la death note?"_

- Muy bien, sigamos. ¿Existen los shinigami hembra? De hecho, ¿los shinigami tienen sexo? Porque creo que Rem era alguien femenino, ¿o no? ¿Tú eres macho, no, Ryuk?

"_¡¿Cómo…?!"_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Bueno, creo que éste es recién el adiós definitivo. Espero les haya gustado todo el fic, el final, y pues, que sigan leyendo mis futuras creaciones. Me han ayudado ha evolucionar como escritora en varios sentidos, y pues, se los agradezco mucho. Todo su apoyo, sus reviews, todo. Arigatou.

Significaron mucho para mí, y es triste acabar ya, pero aún así, el final, es tan sólo el comienzo.

Espero no haberles decepcionado a nadie, y haberles brindado unas cuantas risitas en este epílogo. Una conversación entre L y Ryuk. Hay algunos motivos que no mencioné, no tuve la oportunidad, pero a modo de complementación se los digo ahora.

L aprovechó su supuesta muerte también para probar a los niños, no? Pues había algo más detrás de eso. L quería renunciar a su puesto, como L, para vivir algo más, ligero. Una vida normal, a la que había renunciado hace tiempo ya. Ese iba a ser el sacrificio de L hacia Light, tal como él había renunciado a Kira. Pero las cosas no se dieron, como pueden leer, así que decidí omitirlo. Ahora ya depende de ustedes ignorarlo o no.

Bueno, eso es todo. Sin más que decir:

Fue un placer entretenerlos.

Ahí se ven!!


End file.
